Trouble maker2
by Authors03
Summary: Selalu membuat masalah dimanapun dan kapanpun, apakah kekasihnya akan bisa selalu memakluminya?/ Hinata dan Naruto yang kini menjadi sepasang kekasih. Apakah mereka bisa terus bersama hingga ke jejang pernikahan?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Trouble maker 2

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Trouble maker2 by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

"Aku tahu!" teriak seorang gadis yang baru tersadar dari dunia khayalannya. Ia yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, menatap seorang lelaki bersurai kuning yang juga membalas menatapnya.

"Neh, Naruto. Anak lelaki kita kelak akan bernama Boruto." ucapnya lantang tanpa menghiraukan tempat dan situasinya. Banyaknya pasang mata yang mulai menatapnya aneh dan terkejut. Bagaimana tidak. Gadis cantik itu tiba-tiba berteriak didalam kelas dengan pelajaran yang masih berlangsung. Dan apa ia bilang tadi? Anak? Hallo.. Kalian masih anak sma..

Sang guru yang hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan kembali fokus pada pelajarannya begitu juga dengan murid lainnya.

"Hm.. Nama yang bagus." jawab lelaki yang dipanggil Naruto itu dengan senyum lembut dan lucunya.

"Tapi bagaimana jika anak kita perempuan, Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang membuat Hinata berpikir keras.

"Aku belum memikirkannya. Tapi aku ingin anak pertamaku laki-laki!" jawab Hinata dengan pipinya yang sudah membulat.

"Bagaimana jika kita membuat dua sekaligus? Hm..?" ucap Naruto menggoda yang membuat Hinata tersenyum lucu tapi.. Ayolah..

Apakah kalian berdua tidak menghiraukan apa yang tengah dirasakan murid-murid dan guru yang mendengar pembicaraan kalian itu?

"Hinata, Naruto. Sebaiknya kalian membicarakan hal itu lain waktu, ini adalah kelas." tegur sang guru tegas tapi sayangnya...

"Ayolah, Yamato-sensei, Kau mengatakan itu hanya karena kau tidak memiliki pacar maupun istri hingga saat ini, bukan? Ups.." jawab Hinata menusuk sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi.

Ucapan yang cukup membuat semua murid diruangan itu menahan tawa mereka.

Mungkin Yamato sedikit menyesal kerena tidak medengar saran dari Kakashi. _"Abaikan orang yang bernama Hinata dan Naruto_ _,_ _maka_ _kau_ _akan_ _baik-baik_ _saja."_

.

Kedua manusia itu yang baru memasuki kelas 3sma 2bulan yang lalu dan sialnya Yamato lah yang terpilih sebagai wali kelas di kelas ini. Selama dua bulan ia yang terus bersabar dengan kedua manusia yang katanya adalah pasangan yang paling harmonis dan whatever di sekolah ini. Sepasang kekasih yang selalu membuat kepala Yamato seolah hampir copot dari tubuhnya. Jika saja bukan karena sang kepala sekolah Tsunade, ia sudah lama menendang kedua manusia itu keluar dari kelasnya, Itu pun jika ia bisa.

Kring... Bel pertanda istirahat yang tiba-tiba berbunyi yang membuat murid dikelas berhamburan keluar termaksud kedua manusia itu. Timing yang sangat pas untuk Yamato lolos dari jawaban mencekik itu.

.

.

.

.

Di lapangan, terlihat kedua pasangan yang tengah bergandeng mesra, membiarkan banyak nya siswa ataupun yang menatap iri. Bagaimana tidak, kedua manusia ini telah di cap sebagai pasangan paling harmonis, romantis dan yang lainnya di sekolah ini. Baru 4 bulan mereka pacaran. Hmm.. Mereka sangat lucu dan aneh. Entahlah bagaimana cara menjelaskannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata yang mengehentikan langkah kakinya dan menghalang jalan sang lelaki yang berstatus pacarnya itu."Naruto? Hari minggu, bagaimana jika kita pergi jalan-jalan?" tanya Hinata dengan senyum manisnya sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Naruto.

Naruto yang melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Hinata dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Hinata.

Ayolah.. Apakah kalian tidak melihat banyaknya orang tengah melihat aksi kalian.

Ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya terjadi tapi ini tetap saja membuat orang yang menyaksikannya merona.

"Baiklah." jawab Naruto yang membuat Hinata kembali tersenyum. Berada begini dekat dengan lelaki ini selalu membuatnya bahagia.

"Hmm..ehem.." batuk seorang wanita yang berhasil memisahkan kedua manusia itu.

"Ah.. Hinata, Naruto. Kebetulan sekali melihat kalian disini." Ucap wanita itu dengan senyumnya.

"Ada perlu apa ibu kepsek?" tanya Hinata sambil menekankan kata kepsek.

"Tidak, hanya ingin bertanya. Apakah kau menyukai kolam renang baru mu? Aku mendekornya khusus untukmu, aku bahkan hanya membuat satu ruangan bilas." Ucap kepala sekolah yang bernama Tsunade itu. Sebenarnya kolam renang itu hanya suapan agar Hinata tidak jadi pindah sekolah.. Hahaha.

"Jangan berbasa-basi." ucap Hinata malas. Ia bisa menduga apa yang mungkin diinginkan wanita ini.

"Baiklah Hinata, aku akan langsung ke intinya. Besok, kita akan kedatangan dua murid baru. Jadi bisakah aku memintamu agar kau tidak membuat mereka ingin keluar dari sekolah ini? Ah.. Tidak banyak yang aku pinta, cukup abaikan mereka. Ok?" jelas wanita itu dengan senyumnya. Oh ayolah.. Dua bulan lalu, Hinata dengan sengaja membuat dua orang yang berprestasi keluar dari sekolah ini. Dan bulan lalu ia berhasil membuat seseorang yang juga berprestasi keluar dari sekolah ini. Jadi untuk kedua orang ini, bisakah jika Hinata tidak menggangu mereka?

"Aku berjanji." jawab Hinata dengan senyum manisnya. Meskipun terlihat mengerikan tapi Hinata tidak akan mengikari janji nya. Hm.. Mungkin.

"aku percaya padamu." ucap Tsunade yang kemudian melangkah pergi. Ini lebih mudah daripada yang ia bayangkan. Jika saja ia tahu, ia akan lebih awal mengatakannya.

"Ini akan menyenangkan." ucap Hinata sambil meloncat kecil dan menatap Naruto yang masih setia menatapnya.

"Hinata, menurutku sebaiknya kali ini kau harus mendengarkan Kata-kata Tsunade." saran Naruto.

"Oh.. Naruto ku sayang. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji? Tenang saja aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Aku tidak pernah berbohong bukan?" ucap Hinata dengan wajah super cutenya. Tapi jika di ingat-ingat lagi, Hinata memang hampir tidak pernah berbohong.

"Kau benar." jawab Naruto singkat.

.

Kepercayaan, adalah suatu hal yang sangat penting dalam suatu hubungan. Sesuatu yang sangat dimiliki oleh Hinata. Ia yang mempercayai Naruto 1000persen. Ia tidak pernah cemburu sedikitpun pada Naruto yang berada di dekat para gadis dan bukannya Naruto tidak percaya pada Hinata tapi yahh.. Dia memang selalu cemburu pada Hinata didekat lelaki lain tapi bagaimanapun Naruto sangat mempercayai Hinata.

.

.

"Apakah kalian tidak bosan terus berpacaran disekolah?" ucap seorang lelaki berambut perak seolah menyindir ketika dirinya berdiri di sebelah Hinata.

"Ah, Toneri. Kau mengagetkanku." ucap Hinata terkejut.

"Apakah kau tidak bosan terus mengatakan hal yang sama?" tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari depan.

"Hinata, apakah nanti kau mau main ke rumahku? Ibuku merindukan mu." ucap Toneri pada Hinata dengan senyum manisnya yang membuat Naruto melototinya.

"Ah! Dia sudah seperti ibuku sendiri. haha. Apakah dia sudah tidak marah soal aku yang hampir membakar habis dapurnya kemarin? Hahaha." tanya Hinata yang membuat Toneri tertawa kaku.

"Haha. Aku sudah memperbaiki dapurnya yang setengah gosong itu. Lagipula kau tak sengaja." jawab Toneri jujur. Tapi kalau boleh jujur ibunya hampir terkena serangan jantung kerena Hinata yang membuat gosong setengah dapur nya itu. Bagaimana bisa Hinata dengan santai nya bersorak 'bagus' 'keren', ketika api yang terus membesar dan membakar dapurnya itu. Tapi bagaimanapun Hinata sungguh tak sengaja membuat api itu. Ia hanya menghidupkan kompor dan ia yang lupa meletakkan kuali di atas kompor itu dan juga tak sengaja ia menuangkan minyak ke kompor yang ternyata belum di letak kuali itu dan akhirnya.. Bamm.. Yah.. Begitulah ceritanya.

.

.

"Kalau begit~."

"Tidak. Hinata akan main kerumah ku nanti siang." sela Naruto yang membuat Toneri menatapnya sinis.

Toneri hanyalah sahabat Baik Hinata tapi kalau boleh jujur ia masih mencintai Hinata. Selama ini ia selalu di dekat Hinata, menemaninya dan selalu bersamanya. Tentunya juga ia selalu mendapatkan tatapan cemburu dari Naruto tapi mereka hanya sahabat bukan? So. Not problem.

.

"Tidak tidak, aku lupa hari ini aku harus mengerjakan semua kerjaanku di toko. ayahku mengancam akan menahan atm dan mobilku jika aku kabur lagi. Aku harus bertangung jawab pada toko ku itu." ucap Hinata berat hati.

Saat ini ia bertanggung jawab atas toko fashion. Menjual tas, baju, sepatu dan hal lainnya dan tentu barang yang bermerek dan mahal. Toko dengan ukuran besar dan hanya bisa dimasuki oleh orang-orang kaya. Sebenarnya Hinata yang awalnya hanya berniat memiliki toko ini karena suka tapi pada akhirnya ia menjadi malas untuk mengerjakannya. sang ayah sangat murka kerena Hinata yang selalu plin-plan dalam setiap hal. Bukan hanya sekali tapi sudah untuk sekian kalinya, itu sebabnya ia mengancam Hinata, berharap agar Hinata bisa bertanggung jawab pada hal apapun. Ayah Hinata memang selalu memanjakan Hinata, jadi Hinata yang tidak bertanggung jawab termaksud salahnya juga.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu." ucap Toneri dengan senyumnya yang kemudian langsung melangkah pergi.

"Aaeem.. Dia masih saja tampan." ucap Hinata dengan senyum lebarnya sambil menatap Naruto yang terlihat kesal.

"Hm." desis Naruto singkat tanpa menatap Hinata.

"Apakah kau cemburu?" tanya Hinata basa-basi. Terlihat jelas jika Naruto cemburu. Hanya sedikit cemburu. Lagi pula ini bukan pertama kalinya ia berdekatan dengan Toneri.

"Tidak." jawab Naruto singkat.

"Auuchh.. Pacarku ini cemburu. Oouu.. Imut sekali." ucap Hinata yang tak dihiraukan oleh Naruto.

"Ne Naruto. Apakah kau tak percaya padaku? Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku bahkan tak pernah cemburu ketika kau didekat gadis lain." Ucap Hinata yang membuat Naruto melototinya.

"Itu karena aku tak pernah didekat gadis lain selain dirimu." jawab Naruto yang membuat Hinata tertawa singkat. Sejujurnya itu benar. Mana ada gadis yang berani mendekat ke Naruto yang masih berstatus sebagai pacar Hinata. Naruto juga selalu tidak menghiraukan semua gadis yang berusaha mendekatinya. Selalu bersikap seolah gadis yang berusaha mendekatinya tidak ada.

.

"Haha.. Naruto ku sayang. Apakah kau masih cemburu?" tanya Hinata cemburut dan Naruto tidak menjawab.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan meninggalkanmu dan pergi bersama Toneri. Bye." ucap Hinata yang langsung berlari menjauhi Naruto tapi Naruto langsung mengejarnya.

.

"Kyahhhhhh.. Hahaha.." Hinata yang berteriak ketika Naruto berhasil menangkapnya.

Hinata yang langsung memeluk erat Naruto dengan pipinya yang menempel di dada bidang Naruto. "Kau akan selalu percaya padaku bukan?" tanya Hinata manja.

"Tentu saja." jawab Naruto yang membuat Hinata kembali tersenyum lebar. Hinata yang semakin mempererat pelukannya begitu juga dengan Naruto. Membiarkan banyaknya murid yang menyaksikan, menatap mereka iri dan berharap. Seandainya saja aku memiliki pasangan seperti itu. Mereka romantis sekali dan bla bla bla..

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Argghhh..!" teriak Hinara frustasi sambil mengacak kertas-kertas yang lebih tepat disebut berkas di atas mejanya. Membiarkan berkas-berkas itu berserakan ke lantai. Ia yang menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi dan menghela nafasnya. Mengapa tumpukan kertas ini masih banyak. Seolah tidak bergerak sedikitpun padahal Hinata telah mengerjakannya selama dua jam.

"Aaargghh... Aku bosan!" teriak Hinata kuat.

Seorang wanita yang langsung memasuki ruangan Hinata dan menghampirinya."ada apa Hinata-sama?" tanya wanita itu khawatir.

"Mei, aku bilang cukup panggil aku Hinata!" marah Hinata yang sudah memang kesal kerena berkas-berkas tadi.

"Baiklah, Hinata." jawab Mei cepat. Sebaiknya ia menurut kerena Hinata terlihat memang sedang marah. Ia sungguh tidak ingin jika Hinata membakar berkas-berkas itu yang telah ia siapkan susah-payah itu.

Mei adalah seketaris pribadi Hinata, biasanya ia yang selalu mengerjakan semua tugas Hinata sebelum ayah Hinata mengetahuinya. Menurut mei mengerjakan berkas itu tidak sulit, hanya membacanya dan menandatanganinya. Tapi mengapa begitu sulit untuk Hinata? Apakah ia bosan karena terus membaca? Jika boleh jujur satu berkas itu memang memiliki banyak halaman. Tapi jika dipikir lagi, Hinata bermaksud bertanggung jawab karena mau membacanya dan tidak asal menandatanganinya bukan?

"Tolong." ucap Hinata ketika ia sudah lebih tenang.

"Baiklah." jawab Mei yang langsung mengampiri berkas-berkas yang berserakan dilantai dan kembali mengumpulkannya menjadi satu tumpukan dan meletakkannya di atas meja Hinata.

Jika saja bukan karena kamera sialan di pojokan ruangan, Hinata pasti sudah menyuruh Mei mengerjakannya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi." pamit Mei yang kemudian melangkah keluar meninggalkan Hinata yang kembali menghela nafasnya dan sibuk dengan berkas di mejanya.

Kringgg... Ponsel Hinata yang tiba-tiba berbunyi tak lama setelah Mei keluar, yang membuat Hinata memukul kuat mejanya itu. Siapa orang sialan yang berani mengagetkannya.

Hinata yang melirik sejenak ponsel di laci mejanya yang sedikit terbuka dan akhirnya menekan tombol angkat. "Halo, ayahku sayang." sapa Hinata lembut, menahan mati-matian amarahnya itu.

"Hinata, aku melihatmu." suara dari seberang sana yang lebih dari mampu membuat Hinata melunak. Ayah nya pasti mengawasinya dari kamera cctv sedari tadi.

Rencana B.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Ayah. Berkas ini sangat banyak. Dia membuat mataku sakit. Hiks.." tangis Hinata tanpa air mata. Berharap ayahnya akan berbaik hati padanya.

"aku telah memintamu mengerjakannya dari awal tapi kau terus menundanya. Sekarang inilah yang kau dapatkan." jawab ayah Hinata yang bernama Hiashi itu. Jujur jika ia tak tega pada anaknya itu. Seharusnya dari awal ia memang tak pernah memanjakan Hinata.

"Hiks.. Hiks... Ayah.. Hiks.." panggil Hinata lembut dan baiklah, itu cukup membuat Hiashi kembali melunak.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau boleh mengerjakannya lain kali." ucap Hiashi yang membuat senyuman lebar di bibir Hinata.

"Terima kasih ayahku sayang, aku berjanji akan mengerjakannya secepatnya." Ucap Hinata yang langsung mengakhiri telepon itu.

.

"Berkas sialan." marah Hinata pada tumpukan berkas di mejanya yang kemudian melangkah keluar dari ruangannya itu.

.

.

.

.

Matahari yang kembali meninggi, jam yang telah menunjukkan jam 07.49. Disebuah gedung yang mulai dipenuhi oleh orang-orang berseragam sekolah. Kantin, kelas, perpustakan yang sudah dipenuhi para murid. Tapi mengapa hari ini di dekat gerbang masuk juga dipenuhi para murid?

.

Hinata dan Naruto yang terus menatap aneh tumpukan orang di dekat gerbang sekolah itu. Tampan? Cantik? Boneka? Itu terus yang Hinata dengar.

"Naruto, ayo kita kesana." ajak Hinata yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

Mereka yang langsung menghampiri sekumpulan murid itu dan sedetik kemudian sekumpulan murid itu pun terbelah menjadi dua, membuat jalan agar si adik kesayangan sekolah sma Konoha ini bisa lewat.

Naruto dan Hinata yang menghentikan langkahnya ketika mereka melihat dua manusia berambut merah itu dengan jarak yang tak terlalu dekat dan jauh.

"Aku kira apa yang mereka lihat." ucap Naruto pada Hinata disebelahnya tapi mengapa Hinata tak ada disebelahnya.

"Kyaahh..! Kau sungguh seperti boneka. Kau tampan sekali. Ah! Kau sungguh mirip anak bayi." Hinata yang telah memeluk gemes lelaki berambut merah itu dan terkadang melirik ke arah gadis berambut merah di sebelahnya yang menatap kosong ke depan.

...

Naruto yang langsung melangkah dengan angkuh mendekati Hinata. Satu tangannya yang menarik pelan lengan Hinata agar Hinata menjauh dari lelaki baby face itu.

"Hinata, ayo pergi." ucap Naruto sambil menarik Hinata menjauh dari sana dan Hinata hanya menurut.

Naruto yang menarik pergi Hinata kembali melewati sekumpulan murid yang masih terbelah itu. Sekumpulan murid yang menyaksikan hanya terdiam, tidak tahu ingin mengatakan apa soal ini. Tapi mereka yakin jika kedua manusia ini tidak akan bertengkar. Mereka memang tidak pernah bertengkar selama mereka berpacaran.

.

.

"Naruto, lepaskan." pinta Hinata dan Naruto langsung melepaskannya. Posisi mereka yang kini telah menjauh dari kerumunan itu.

"Kau cemburu lagi." Ucap Hinata yang langsung di jawab tidak oleh Naruto.

"Hinata, aku tidak cemburu tapi kau tidak boleh asal memeluk lelaki yang kau tidak kenal." ucap Naruto jujur, ia memang tidak cemburu tapi Hinata yang asal memeluk lelaki itu keterlaluan.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." jawab Hinata dengan senyumnya.

"Hm. Baiklah." balas Naruto singkat.

"Sekarang mari kita ke kelas. Entah mengapa aku merasa gadis berambut merah itu akan mencari masalah denganku." ucap Hinata yang kemudian langsung berlari menuju kelas dan diikuti oleh Naruto.

.

.

.

Semua murid yang sudah terduduk pada tempatnya, menunggu sang guru yang akan masuk dan mengajar.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian Yamato pun masuk diikuti oleh dua manusia yang membuat kehebohan di gerbang sekolah tadi.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Perkenalkan diri kalian." ucap Yamato yang dibalas anggukan oleh dua orang itu.

"Aku Sasori." ucap lelaki baby face itu

"Karin." ucap gadis berambut merah itu.

Kelas yang seketika heboh. Bagaimana tidak, wajah babyface yang memukau itu dan wajah cantik gadis itu meskipun terlihat sombong. Oh my.. Bagaimana bisa ada lelaki begitu tampan, mungkin cantik?

Mata Hinata yang terfokus penuh pada wajah babyface itu sedangkan mata Naruto yang menatap kosong kedepan. Tak perduli dengan kedua manusia itu. Tapi mengapa gadis yang bernama Karin itu menatap Hinata begitu? Seolah terkejut melihat Hinata disana?

"Dibelakang ada dua kursi kosong, duduklah disana." pinta Yamato sambil menunjuk dua bangku kosong di sebelah Naruto.

Sasori yang mendudukkan dirinya di bangku di sebelah Naruto dan Karin malah menghampiri Hinata?

"Apa?" tanya Hinata yang merasa terganggu dengan makhluk satu ini.

"Sensei, apakah boleh gadis ini pindah kesana? Aku merasa lebih nyaman duduk disini." pinta Karin lembut dengan senyumnya.

Tidak ada jawaban..

"Dia tidak akan berani mengatakan iya." ucap Hinata menyeringai sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Ternyata firasat Hinata benar jika gadis ini akan mencari masalah dengannya. Ia merasa kenal dengan gadis ini tapi siapa dia?

Karin yang terdiam. Ia bahkan belum memulai perangnya tapi ia sudah mati duluan. Apa?

.

"Kau boleh duduk disini jika kau mau. Anggap saja aku kasihan padamu." ucap Hinata tak perduli sambil berdiri dan memapah pergi renselnya menuju bangku kosong di sebelah lelaki baby face tadi.

Hinata yang kembali menatap wajah tampan itu tanpa menghiraukan orang lain yang turut menatapnya.

Karin yang akhirnya mendudukan dirinya dan menatap kosong kedepan, ia yang ingin mencari masalah dengan gadis itu malah ialah yang dipermalukan. Ia benar-benar sial.

.

.

"Hei, mengapa kau bisa begini tampan?" tanya Hinata yang masih fokus pada wajah tampan itu tanpa memperdulikan pelajaran yang sudah berlangsung.

"Ah, namaku Hinata." ucap Hinata memperkenalkan diri yang di belas sebuah senyuman oleh Sasori.

"Sasori." ucapnya singkat.

"Bisakah kau tidak tersenyum seperti itu? Kau melelehkan hati ku." Ucap Hinata merona yang membuat Sasori tertawa pelan. Ia benar-benar sungguh tampan.

"Kau sangat lucu." ucap Sasori dengan senyumnya.

"Tapi wajahmu lebih lucu dari ku. Ka~."

Ucapan Tsunade yang tiba-tiba melintas di otak Hinata.

"Ah! Aku tidak boleh menggangunya." pikir Hinata yang kemudian menyandarkan dirinya ke sandaran kursi.

.

.

.

.

Bel pertanda pulang yang baru saja berbunyi, kelas yang sudah kosong kerena pada murid telah berhamburan keluar, hanya menyisihkan dua orang manusia.

Seorang gadis yang memapah tasnya dan menghampiri lelaki bersurai kuning yang baru saja selesai dengan buku-bukunya.

"Naruto, mengapa aku merasa seperti mengenal gadis bernama Karin itu?" tanya Hinata aneh.

"Aku tidak tahu." jawab Naruto apa adanya. Tentu saja ia tidak tahu. Ia tak kenal dengan gadis itu dan ia tak perduli.

"Kalau begitu mari kita pulang." Hinata yang langsung mengandeng tangan Naruto dan melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku bahkan belum melakukan apapun tapi ia telah berhasil mempermalukan ku!" marah seorang gadis berambut merah pada seorang lelaki berambut merah yang terduduk di sebelahnya yang masih fokus menyetir mobil hitamnya.

"Kau tidak mencari informasi apapun tentang nya dan tiba-tiba kau menyerangnya. Itu salahmu." jawab lelaki yang ternyata Sasori

"Aku tak menduga akan bertemu dengannya disekolah ini. Aku hanya terkejut melihatnya kerena setelah sekian lama tak bertemu dengannya. Ia bahkan sudah lupa padaku." ucap Karin.

"Waktu di gerbang tadi ia memelukku, apakah kau tak melihatnya?" tanya Sasori yang dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Karin.

"Ternyata dia adalah gadis yang selalu kau bicarakan. Dia cantik dan sangat manis, ia juga lucu. Setelah melihatnya aku jadi ragu pada ceritamu." ucap Sasori dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Jangan bilang kau menyukainya?" tanya Karin curiga. Yang benar saja ia suka pada Hinata dalam sekali lihat. Tidak mungkin bukan?

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengatakan jika ia cantik dan lucu. Tenang saja aku akan selalu membantumu." jawab Sasori.

"Kau sungguh sahabatku yang paling baik." ucap Karin dengan senyumnya.

"Aku akan mencari tahu tentangnya terlebih dulu."

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

Tinggal kan review.. Next or no?

Hmm.. Aku lagi malas mau tulis panjang lebar.. Jadi tunggu next chapter aja de.

Nih.. Sedikit cerita. Dulu si Karin dan Hinata adalah ... Terus ... Jadi ... Si Karin orang ... Dan hinata ya begitu lah.. Jadi mari kita lihat siapa yang bersalah dalam kasus ini.

Moga kalian suka fic ini.. Maaf jika ada yang salah..

Bye..bye..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Trouble maker 2

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Trouble maker2 by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

18.40

Naruto dan Hinata yang terlihat tengah bergandeng tangan dan berjalan sambil melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. rumah-rumah yang berjejer rapi, ada toko roti, cafe, salon dan lainnya. Tempat itu pun di penuhi oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Ne, Naruto?" Panggil Hinata setelah ia membalikkan badannya dan menghalang jalan Naruto. Naruto yang masih melangkah maju sedangkan Hinata yang melangkah mundur.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto pelan.

"Kau tahu? Selama dua hari ini aku merasa ada yang sedang memperhatikanku." ucap Hinata aneh.

"Maksudmu dua murid baru itu?" tanya Naruto menebak dan Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepala nya.

"Merek~."

"Kyahh.!" Hinata yang tak sengaja menabrak seorang wanita dibelakangnya.

Hinata yang membalikkan badannya, menghadap ke wanita yang tak sengaja ia tabrak.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak sengaja." ucap Hinata lembut.

"Hei! Apakah kau tidak memiliki mata! Kau menjatuhkan tas ku! Apakah kau tahu berapa harga tas itu?!" marah wanita itu sambil menunjuk tasnya yang masih tergeletak di tanah.

Hinata yang memungut tas itu dan menyodorkannya ke wanita itu. "aku sudah minta maaf dan saat ini aku sedang tidak ingin ribut denganmu. Ambil barang rongsokan mu dan enyahlah." ucap Hinata mulai kesal.

"Hei! Barang rongsokan kau bilang? Aku beli tas ini di Hyuuga fashion! Ah! Orang miskin seperti kau tidak akan tahu jika hanya orang kaya yang bisa memasuki toko brend itu." Ucap wanita itu merendahkan yang membuat Hinata tersenyum lucu.

Hinata yang langsung melangkah pergi, masih dengan membawa tas wanita itu yang terus dipuja-puja yang langsung di ekori oleh Naruto.

"Hei! Kembalikan tasku!" marah wanita itu yang langsung mengejar Hinata.

Tapi mengapa Hinata malah masuk ke kantor polisi?

.

"Hei! Gadis sialan! Kembalikan tasku! Kau tahu berapa mahalnya tas itu?!" marah wanita itu ketika ia menghentikan langkahnya, dengan jarak yang bisa dibilang dekat dengan Hinata.

Tap.. Hinata yang meletakkan kuat tas ditangannya ke atas meja pak polisi yang masih terduduk di kursi beroda dihadapan Hinata yang dipisahkan oleh meja tadi.

"Aku ingin melapor. Wanita ini mengatakan ia membeli tas palsu ini di tokoku. Aku merasa terfitnah." ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk wanita di belakangnya.

"Hei! Punya bukti apa kau jika itu palsu! Aku membelinya di Hyuuga fashion!" jawab wanita itu tak mengaku.

"Tas rongsokan ini kau bilang asli? Hanya sekali lihat saja aku tahu tas ini palsu! Aku tak mau tahu! Pak polisi kau boleh menggeledah tokoku jika kau menemukan tas palsu meskipun cuma satu aku akan langsung menutup toko itu." ucap Hinata yang berhasil membungkam wanita itu.

...

"Akkh.. Akhh.. Maa-maafkan aku. Aku sungguh tak bermaksud begitu. Aa-ak~."

"Urusan aku sangat banyak, jadi tolong urus wanita ini. Kau boleh datang ke toko ku jika ada perlu denganku." ucap Hinata pada polisi yang masih terduduk dihadapannya.

"Sudah ku peringatkan." bisik Hinata pada wanita itu yang kemudian melangkah keluar di ekori oleh Naruto.

Wanita itu yang masih membeku. Mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi?

.

.

.

.

"Hinata?" panggil Naruto yang membuat Hinata menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Kurasa saat ini kau sangat lega?" ucap Naruto menebak yang membuat Hinata tersenyum malu.

"Naruto, aku kesal. Wanita itu menuduh tokoku menjual tas palsu." jawab Hinata cemberut.

Naruto yang tiba-tiba tersenyum singkat dan langsung menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Hinata. "Naruto, sini sangat ramai. Aku tak ingin masuk berita lagi, mengatakan kita bermesraan di depan umum." ucap Hinata basa-basi. Yah. Mereka sudah lebih dari sering masuk ke berita dengan judul bermesraan di depan umum. Uhuk uhuk.

"Kita sudah sering masuk ke berita, satu kali lagi tidak akan jadi masalah." jawab Naruto yang membuat Hinaya tersenyum lucu.

Naruto yang langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata yang kemudian melumat bibir mungil itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Di ruangan kantor Hiashi di Corp Hyuuga.

Tap.. Hiashi yang meletakkan ponselnya ke meja di depannya.

"Hinata, berikan penjelasan mu." ucap Hiashi pada Hinata yang terduduk di hadapannya yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja.

"Ayah, wanita itu memfitnah toko ku jadi aku tidak bisa diam saja." jawab Hinata jujur.

"Apakah kau tahu apa yang mereka tulis tentang hal itu?" tanya Hiashi yang dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Hinata.

"Hinata, mereka tidak akan perduli pada fakta, yang mereka perdulikan hanyalah apa yang mereka lihat."

"Aku mengerti ayah, aku akan mengurus semuanya secepat mungkin." jika kalian ingin tahu, Hinata selalu menyelesaikan masalahnya secepat kilat. Hal yang biasa ia lakukan adalah memberi klarifikasi di media sosial dan mengancam orang-orangan yang telah menyebarkan berita palsu dan hal itu selalu berhasil. Haha.

...

"Ayah? Apakah kau tidak ingin membicarakan aku dan Naruto yang bermesraan didepan umum?" tanya Hinata berusaha mencairkan suasana itu.

"Aku sudah lebih dari sering membaca berita itu." jawab Hiashi yang tak tahu lagi ingin berkomentar apa yang membuat Hinata tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu masalahnya sudah selesai. Aku akan pulang." ucap Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Besok malam jam 7, di hotel xx akan di adakan pertemuan antar penerus perusahaan. Jadi kau harus datang. Harus datang." ucap Hiashi memperjelas.

"Iya ayah. Aku akan datang." jawab Hinata yang kemudian langsung melangkah keluar.

.

.

.

.

Matahari yang kembali meninggi, jam telah menunjuk pukul 07.41

Terlihat Naruto, Hinata dan Toneri yang tengah terduduk disalah satu bangku panjang di kantin.

"Naruto? Toneri? Apakah malam ini kalian akan pergi ke acara yang di adakan para pemimpin perusahaan?" tanya Hinata.

"Hm."

"Itu sungguh membosankan. Mengapa kita harus pergi ke acara seperti itu?" ucap Toneri malas.

"Ayahku mengatakan jika suatu saat nanti kita akan mengwarisi perusahan mereka, kita harus bisa berbaur dengan orang-orang disana. itulah sebabnya acara ini penting." ucap Hinata yang sebenarnya juga malas dengan acara ini.

"Kalian berdua akan menjadi pasanganku malam ini. Jadi jemput aku dirumahku dan tidak ada yang boleh berkomentar." ucap Hinata yang dibalas anggukan pasrah oleh kedua lelaki di dekatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

18.40

Hinata yang baru saja keluar dari dalam rumahnya dengan gaun polos selutut berwarna hitam dan pasbody, berlengan pendek dan sangat berkilau, terlihat simple tapi sangat mewah. Gaun pasbody itu yang menampakkan lengkuk tubuhnya yang indah itu. Kakinya yang di balut oleh high heel berwarna hitam setinggi 10cm.

Wajahnya yang hanya sedikit terdandan, terlihat sangat natural serta mempercantik dirinya. Rambutnya yang tetap dibiarkan terurai, tidak lupa dengan tangan kanannya yang membawa sebuah dompet kecil yang juga berwarna hitam. Lehernya yang dihiasi kalung polos dengan mainannya berlian ukuran sedang.

Naruto dan Toneri yang baru saja tiba. Badan mereka yang dilapisi kemeja putih yang dilapisi oleh jas berwarna hitam, celana panjang yang juga berwarna hitam dan juga sepatu dengan harga selangit yang membungkus kaki mereka.

.

.

.

Ketiga manusia itu yang baru saja tiba di luar gedung dimana acara akan dilangsungkan.

Hinata yang langsung melangkah masuk dengan Naruto dan Toneri di kiri dan kanannya.

.

Acara ini berlangsung di lantai dua, disebuah ruangan super duper luas, lantainya yang dilapisi karpet merah. Meja-meja yang dilapisi kain putih dengan banyak makanan kue-kue dan minuman berwarna-warni . Semua perempuan yang mengenakan pakaian super mewah dan mahal keadaan tak jauh dengan para lelaki.

"Kalian bertiga sudah datang. Hiashi-sama memerintahkan ku untuk memperkenalkan mereka semua pada kalian." ucap seorang lelaki dengan pakaian lengkap dengan jas yang bernama Ebisu.

.

.

.

Satu jam hampir berlalu dan acara perkenalan ini masih belum selesai.

Naruto, Hinata dan Toneri yang kembali menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika Ebisu menghetikan langkah kakinya.

"Gaara-san, Sasuke-san. Shion-san" panggil Ebisu yang membuat orang yang merasa dipanggil membalikkan badan mereka.

"Ah, lihat siapa disini." ucap Gaara dengan senyumnya sambil menatap Naruto dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ebisu-san, bisakah kau tinggalkan kami sebentar." pinta Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gaara.

"Baiklah." jawab Ebisu yang kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Sasuke apakah kau masih ingat kapan terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya?" tanya Gaara dengan senyumnya pada Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya

"Entahlah, saat ini dia terlalu sibuk dengan pacarnya." jawab Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata yang masih setia berdiri di samping Naruto dan Toneri.

"Naruto, sapa lah temanmu ini." pinta Hinata dengan senyumnya.

"Tak apa Hinata, dia memang pendiam." jawab Gaara.

"Gaara. Kau mengenalku?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Ia memang pernah melihat Gaara tapi bagaimana Gaara bisa mengenalnya?

"Bagaimana aku bisa tak mengenalimu. Kau selalu membuat masalah disekolahku." jawab Gaara dengan senyumnya.

"Ah! Maksudmu aku selalu membanting kalian?" ucap Hinata merendahkan. Hinata memang sering mencari masalah dengan orang lain, tapi ia sama sekali tak mengenal mereka, ia hanya sekedar penah mendengar nama dan melihat wajah mereka.

"Aku jadi teringat suatu kejadian pertama kali kau bertemu Naruto." ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba tersenyum lucu dan mengejek.

"Apa maksudmu? Kejadian? Pertama kali aku bertemu Naruto adalah waktu ia masuk ke sekolahku." jawab Hinata aneh.

"Tidak tidak. Kau pasti sudah lupa. Pertama kali kalian berjumpa di sekolahku. Di kelasku. Apakah kau lupa? Setelah kejadian itu kau tak pernah lagi mengacau di sekolahku." Ucap Sasuke yang membuat Hinata berpikir keras.

.

.

.

.

Flashback..

Bamm.. Pintu mobil Hinata yang ditutup dengan kasar. Ia yang langsung berlari masuk ke gedung yang dikenal dengan Sma suna itu. Saat ini gedung ini telah kosong, tapi ia yakin orang yang dicarinya masih berada disini.

"Aku akan menghajar mereka karena berani melaporkan ku pada ayahku!" marah Hinata yang semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Sejujurnya ia hanya menebak jika merekalah pelakunya tanpa bukti apapun.

.

.

Ia yang membuka kasar setiap pintu kelas yang ia lewati hingga akhirnya ia menemukan kelas dengan orang-orang yang benar-benar di cari nya.

Tiga orang lelaki dan satu perempuan yang terduduk di meja masing-masing yang langsung menatap ke arah pintu ketika pintu itu di buka dengan kasar dari luar.

"Pasti kalian yang melaporkanku pada ayahku!" marah Hinata yang masih berdiri diambang pintu.

"Kau tidak boleh asal menuduh kami, Hinata." ucap seorang lelaki yang bernama Sasuke.

"Jika bukan kalian siapa lagi!" jawab Hinata tak percaya.

"Hei! Kau mencari masalah di setiap sekolah dan kau menuduh kami? Apakah otakmu itu masih berfungsi?" Sela gadis bernama Shion.

"Hei! Jaga ucapanmu!" marah Hinata yang langsung melangkah menghampiri Shion tapi belum dua langkah dia melangkah satu pergelangan tangan nya telah tertahan oleh seorang lelaki berambut kuning dari belakang.

"Sialan! Lepaskan brengsek!" marah Hinata yang langsung menepis kuat tangan yang masih mengengam pergelangan tangannya. Bukannya terlepas. Lelaki itu masih mendorong badan Hinata ke belakang hingga hinata bersandar di dinding dengan kedua tangan lelaki itu yang telah mengurungnya.

Kedua mata itu yang langsung bertemu. Jantung Hinata yang langsung berdetak kencang. Lelaki ini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat mengerikan.

.

"Berjanjilah bahwa kau tak akan pernah mencari masalah lagi disini atau kau tak akan bisa keluar hidup-hidup dari sini." ucap lelaki itu datar tapi terdengar sangat mengerikan, sangat sangat mengerikan.

... Tak ada jawaban dari pertanyaan tadi.

"Naruto, kau terlalu berlebihan, lihatlah dia bahkan tak berani berbicara." suara seorang dari belakang seolah mengejek.

Selama Hinata hidup, ia berani bersumpah jika tatapan lelaki ini adalah tatapan yang paling menakutkan yang pernah ia lihat. Bahkan lebih menakutkan dari film-film horror yang ia tonton.

Hinata yang menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan mengerikan itu.

Naruto yang akhirnya memundurkan dirinya selangkah dan memasukkan Kedua tangannya ke saku celananya dengan kedua mata birunya yang masih fokus menatap Hinata.

...

Pukk.. Bukk.. Sebuah tinju yang mendarat mulus di wajah lelaki yang di panggil Naruto ini dan diikuti oleh tendangan sikut diperutnya yang membuatnya terjatuh, berlutut kelantai.

"Itu karena kau telah berani mengancamku brengsek!" marah Hinata yang kembali memberikan pukulan sikut ke bawah tengkuk lelaki itu.

Hinata yang langsung berlari keluar, menjauh dari gedung itu, ketika beberapa manusia didalam ruangan itu berlari menghampiri Naruto yang terpukul karena lengah sesaat.

.

.

Flashback end..

.

.

.

Hinata yang menutup mulutnya yang sudah berbentuk O dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Itu adalah Naruto? Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan kejadian itu?! Kejadian itu!

Kedua mata Hinata yang menatap sesaat Naruto dan menatap Sasuke, Gaara dan Shion yang kemudian kembali menatap Naruto disebelahnya.

"Kau masih ingat pada kejadian itu?" tanya nya pada Naruto.

"Tidak Hinata. Aku tak ingat. Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kejadian apa?" elak Naruto dengan wajah datarnya.

"Katakan padaku jika kalian juga tak ingat." pinta Hinata pada Gaara, Shion dan Sasuke dengan matanya yang sudah hampir mengeluarkan air mata. Ini memalukan. Ini sungguh memalukan.

Tak ada yang menjawab.

"Naruto... Apakah mereka masih mengingatnya?" tanya Hinata lembut dengan air matanya yang sudah hampir keluar.

"Kalian! Kalian tak ingat bukan?." tanya Naruto pada tiga manusia di hadapannya dengan nada mengancam.

"Tentu saja kami tak ingat! Haha." jawab Gaara yang kemudian tertawa kaku. Berbohong lebih baik dari pada membuat Naruto marah kerena pacarannya menangis. Haha.

"Iya, aku tak ingat jelas kejadian itu, hahaha." jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi memakan beberapa cemilan disana." Ucap Hinata dengan senyum bahagia dan leganya yang kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Aku juga akan pergi." pamit Toneri yang langsung melangkah pergi.

"Mengapa kalian tak pindah ke sekolah ku?" tanya Naruto pada Gaara dan Sasuke.

"Apakah kau berniat membuat kami dibully pacarmu itu?" Sasuke malah bertanya balik dengan tatapan sinis.

"Asal kau tahu saja, kalia berdua menjadi trending topik di sekolah kami." ucap Gaara tersenyum geli.

"Dia sangat lucu, dia tidaklah sejahat yang kalian kira." Ucap Naruto apabadanya.

"Oh! Maksudmu menghajar murid lain, mengikat mereka di tiang bendera, mengoyak pr mereka dan mengerjai mereka. Itu adalah orang baik menurutmu?" ejek Sasuke.

"Tidak, dia memang tidak seburuk yang kalian kira. Ia bahkan menjadi adik kesayangan di sekolah. Kalian tahu itu bukan?"

"Semalam aku membaca berita bahwa ia memenjarakan seorang wanita. Apa itu benar?" tanya Gaara memastikan.

"Ada sebabnya ia melakukan hal itu." jawab Naruto singkat.

"Naruto, aku tak mengerti denganmu. Mengapa kau bisa bertahan dengan gadis pembuat masalah itu?" tanya Gaara tak mengerti. Jujur memang selalu ada masalah jika ada Hinata, tapi semua masalah itu selalu dengan alasan dan terkadang hanya untuk kesenangan.

"Kau ingin tahu? Pindahlah ke sekolahku maka kau akan melihatnya." jawab Naruto yang malas banyak bicara.

"Naruto?" panggil Shion pelan. Ia yang sedari tadi terabaikan.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Shion lagi ketika Naruto tak menghiraukannya.

"Jika bukan kerena Hinata, Aku sudah menguburmu." jawab Naruto menatap tajam mata Shion.

"Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa lagi." pamit Naruto yang kemudian melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata yang terus melangkah menelusuri meja putih panjang itu dengan banyak makanan di atasnya. Ia yang mengambil satu kepingan kue coklat di piring paling ujung dan melahapnya. Hmm. Rasanya enak.

Hinata yang kembali melangkah satu langkah dan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Apakah itu yang akan menjadi pewaris Hyuga corp?"

"Lihatlah pakaiannya sama sekali tak pantas."

"Apakah kau tahu jika ia selalu bermesraan dengan pacarnya didepan umum?"

"Itu benar, tadi aku melihatnya datang bersama dua lelaki. Apakah dia tak malu? Sudah punya pacar tapi masih berdekatan dengan lelaki lain?"

"Kudengar juga ia selalu membuat masalah di sekolahnya."

"Sungguh?"

"Benar-benar memalukan."

"Jika saja dia adalah anakku, aku pasti akan merasa sangat malu." bisik-bisik sekumpulan perempuan berumuran 20an yang awalnya berhasil Hinata hiraukan tapi pada akhirnya kuping Hinata tetaplah memanas.

Perempuan-perempuan sialan ini perlu di beri pelajaran.

"Hei diamlah, dia datang." Hinata yang berhenti melangkah ketika ia berdiri dihadapan ke enam perempuan berumur 20an yang berhasil memancing emosinya. Tangan kanannya yang masih mengengam gelas kaca yang berisi air berwarna orange. Jika saja saat ini tak ada orang. Gelas ini telah berakhir dikepala mereka.

"Katakan sekali lagi." pinta Hinata dan tak ada yang menjawab.

"Jangan jadi pecundang. Katakan lah." pinta Hinata lagi dan masih tak ada yang berbicara.

"Kau kira siapa dirimu. Berani menilaiku. Apa kah kalian mengira kalian lebih baik dariku? Gaun itu." Hinata memberi jeda sambil menatap atas ke bawah dan bawah keatas penampilan perempuan-perempuan di hadapanya.

"Semua gaun itu bahkan masih tak cukup untuk membeli gaun atau kalungku ini. Kau mengira kalian tahu tentang cara berpakaian? Cara kalian berpakaian bahkan lebih buruk dari anak buahku! Dan kalian kira kalian lebih cantik dariku? Apakah perlu aku membelikan cermin untuk kalian?"

Masih tak ada yang menjawab.

"Jika saja saat ini tak ada orang kalian sudah kuhabisi satu-satu."

"Hinata, mari kita pergi mencari ayahmu." suara Naruto yang kini berdiri disebelah Hinata.

Hinata yang langsung membuang gelas berisi air orange ditangannya tadi ke lantai yang dilapisi karpet merah itu dengan jarak 1cm dari kaki-kaki yang terlapisi higheel perempuan-perempuan sialan ini.

Hinata yang langsung menarik kalung yang masih melingkar di lehernya yang kemudian melemparkannya kelantai didekat kaki-kaki wanita itu. "Berlutut dan ambillah, jalang." ucap Hinata tak perduli yang kemudian melangkah pergi dengan Naruto tak lupa dengan satu tangannya yang mengandeng tangan Naruto.

Para perempuan itu yang masih membeku. Jelas sekali bahwa mereka baru mencari perkara dengan orang yang salah. orang-orang disekitar mereka yang masih mengamati mereka, tak lupa dengan sepasang mata dari seorang gadis berambut merah yang masih setia mengamati. "Dia masih tak berubah."

.

.

.

.

Hinata dan Naruto yang baru saja memasuki salah satu kamar hotel Vip.

"Ayah." panggil Hinata pada ayahnya yang terlihat terduduk disofa di pojokan ruangan.

"Kau membuat masalah lagi." ucap Hiashi yang sebenarnya malas mau membahasnya.

"Mulut mereka memang perlu diberi pelajaran ayah." jawab Hinata apa-adanya.

"Selama kau tidak masuk berita dengan judul pembunuhan, ayah tak akan lagi mencampuri urusanmu. Ayah percaya padamu, kau selalu punya alasan atas apa yang kau lakukan." ucap Hiasi dengan senyum tipisnya yang membuat Hinata membalas tersenyum.

"Terima kasih ayah."

.

.

"Naruto? Mengapa aku tak melihat ayah dan ibumu?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Mereka tak datang, acara untuk para orang tua telah berakhir sore tadi." jawab Naruto yang dibalas O oleh Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Matahari yang sudah meninggi, 08.40 seharusnya pelajaran telah dimulai 40menit lalu tapi? Mengapa disini masih terlihat dua orang manusia?

Hinata yang terlihat terbaring terlentang di lantai ring tinju dengan Naruto yang juga terbaring disebelahnya. "Akkhh.. Hari ini aku tak ingin masuk kelas, aku ngantuk." ucap Hinata malas. Ia sungguh ngantuk acara semalam berakhir jam 12 malam, ia terus medengar ceramah yang menurutnya tak penting oleh beberapa pemimpin perusahan dan hal lainnya.

"Hm, tidurlah." jawab Naruto yang membalikkan badannya menghadap Hinata dan langsung menarik Hinata ke pelukan nya serta memeluknya erat dengan matanya yang sudah terpejam.

"Selamat malam Naruto." ucap Hinata memeluk erat Naruto dan memejamkan matanya.

"Hm. Selamat pagi."

.

.

Sementara di kelas.

Yamato yang masih sibuk dengan mata pelajarannya, tanpa menghiraukan kedua manusia yang masih tak menampakkan diri mereka. Ayolah, ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka tak masuk ke kelas.

Terlihat dibangku belakang, Sasori dan Karin yang berduduk berdampingan dan masih saja berbisik-bisik.

"Tapi aku rasa itu akan sulit." bisik Sasori pada Karin disebelahnya.

"Tidak, jika hanya dengan ini ia bisa menderita, aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan merebut Naruto darinya." jawab Karin membulatkan niatnya. Sasori yang menceritakan tentang Hinata dan Naruto dulu, jadi jika ia bisa membuat Naruto meninggalkan Hinata, maka Hinata akanlah menderita.

"Kau juga harus membantuku, kau harus mendekati Hinata dan membuat Naruto cemburu. Dengan begitu rencana ini akan mudah." ucap Karin yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sasori.

.

.

.

Bel pertanda pulang sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, para murid yang juga sudah berhamburan pulang menyisakan empat orang manusia yang masih terduduk berderet di kursi belakang.

Hinata yang masih malas untuk bergerak sedangkan Naruto yang masih setia menunggu Hinata bergerak dan kedua manusia disebelah mereka yang juga sengaja menunggu mereka.

.

.

.

Sasori yang beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Hinata yang masih menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangannya diatas meja begitu dengan Karin yang beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Naruto yang masih terududuk di bangku, disebelahnya dengan punggungnya yang di sandarkan di sandaran kursi.

"Hinata, apakah aku boleh mengantar mu pulang?" tanya Sasori dengan senyum manisnya ketika Hinata menatapnya.

"Naruto? Apakah kau bisa mengantarku pulang?" pinta Karin dengan senyum manisnya pada Naruto yang masih menatap kosong kedepan.

...

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

Yo yo yo.. Moga fic ini bisa berjalan lancar.. Moga aja fic ini bagus dan semakin bagus, moga kalian suka.. Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam kata-kata atau hal lainnya..

Coba tebak apa jawaban hinata dan naruto. Hahaha..

Terima kasih.. Bye..bye


	3. Dirinya

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Trouble maker 2

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Trouble maker2 by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

Sasori yang beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Hinata yang masih menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangannya diatas meja begitu dengan Karin yang beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Naruto yang masih terududuk di bangku, disebelahnya dengan punggungnya yang di sandarkan di sandaran kursi.

"Hinata, apakah aku boleh mengantar mu pulang?" tanya Sasori dengan senyum manisnya ketika Hinata menatapnya.

"Naruto? Apakah kau bisa mengantarku pulang?" pinta Karin dengan senyum manisnya pada Naruto yang masih menatap kosong kedepan.

...

.

.

.

Satu tangan Hinata yang sedikit terangkat dengan jari telunjuknya yang menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"Pacarku sedang terduduk manis disana, menunggu ku dari tadi. Apakah kau ingin dia menguburmu hidup-hidup karena telah berani ingin mengantarku pulang?" jawab Hinata lantang dan tak perduli yang berhasil membuat Sasori terdiam.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaanmu." jawab Naruto tak perduli yang kemudian menatap dingin mata Karin yang juga membuatnya terdiam.

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini sebelum aku menghajar kalian." ucap Hinata malas yang kemudian kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangannya di atas meja.

Mau tak mau Sasori dan Karin pun melangkah keluar dari kelas itu.

.

"Sudah kubilang, ini tak akan mudah. Mengapa kau berbicara saja padanya? Mengapa kau harus melakukan hal seperti ini?" Tanya Sasori ketika mereka telah jauh dari kelas, ruangan dimana Naruto dan Hinata berada.

"Aku lebih mengenal nya dari padamu. Berbicara padanya adalah rencana yang paling bodoh yang pernah kau berikan dan aku tak akan menyerah. Aku akan tetap membuat Naruto meninggalkannya." jawab Karin yang masih pada pendirian nya.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

Matahari yang kembali meninggi, jam yang telah menunjuk pada pukul 10.00 tepatnya sekarang adalah waktunya istirahat. Perbustakan, kantin dan lapangan yang telah di penuhi oleh murid-murid.

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya dengan banyaknya tumpukan buku ditangannya, banyaknya tumpukan buku itu yang hampir mencapai matanya.

Matanya yang masih terfokus pada seorang lelaki berambut kuning yang tengah berjalan dan hampir melewatinya.

"Aaaakkkhh." teriak gadis berambut merah yang ternyata Karin yang dengan sengaja terpeleset, terjatuh, terduduk dilantai hingga tumpukan buku-buku di tangannya tadi berhamburan jatuh dan terus menghantamnya.

Matanya yang melirik sekilas lelaki berambut kuning tadi yang terlihat santai seolah tak melihat apapun dan terus saja melangkah melewatinya.

"Hei! Naruto! Apakah kau tak berniat membantu sedikitpun?!" tanya Karin kesal ketika ia membalikkan badannya dengan posisinya yang masih terduduk dilantai.

Naruto yang membalikkan badannya dan menatap Karin sejenak dengan kedua tangannya yang masih menempel di saku celananya. "Berani sekali meneriakiku?" ucap Naruto dingin dan terdengar sangat mengerikan untuk Karin, ia yang melangkah menghampiri Karin yang membuat Karin menelan ludahnya. "Ma-ma-ma-ma-a-afkan a-a-aku." ucap Karin dengan suara bergetar. Lelaki ini sungguh seram.

Naruto yang menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Karin yang masih tak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya.

"Terserah." Naruto yang perlahan menurunkan badannya hingga posisinya yang kini berlutut.

Kedua tangannya yang terus memungut satu persatu buku-buku yang berserakan dilantai tadi dan terus menumpukannya menjadi satu.

Karin yang akhirnya tersadar dari acara membekunya pun membantu mengumpulkan menjadi satu buku-buku itu dengan posisinya yang juga ikut berlutut.

Naruto yang akhirnya berdiri dengan tumpukan buku-buku yang baru saja terbereskan yang langsung diikuti oleh Karin. Naruto yang menyodorkan tumpukan buku ke arah Karin dan Karin langsung mengambil nya dengan cepat.

"Te-terima-

-Kasih?" tatapan tajam yang kembali diberikan Naruto untuk Karin. Bagaimana tidak. Tumpukan buku yang telah Naruto kumpulkan tak sengaja dijatuhkan lagi oleh Karin.

"Maa-maafkan aku. Ka-ka-kau tak u-usah membantuku. Aku bisa sendiri." ucap Karin panik, ia yang kembali berlutut dan mengumpulkan buku-buku yang berserakan tadi.

"Haah~" Naruto yang menghela nafasnya dan kembali mengumpulkan buku-buku yang berserakan dilantai itu.

.

.

"Ka-kaau tak usah membantuku." ucap Karin gugup pada Naruto disebalahnya dan dengan tumpukan buku di tangannya. Mereka yang tengah berjalan dari kelas mereka dilantai tiga menuju kantor guru dilantai dasar.

"Kau akan menjatuhkan bukunya lagi." jawab Naruto tak perduli.

"Te-terima kasih." ucap Karin sambil menundukkan kepalanya yang masih melangkah menuruni tangga yang diikuti oleh Naruto. Bagaimana bisa ia melaksanakan rencananya jika ia begitu takut didekat lelaki ini? Lelaki ini memang sangat mengerikan tapi mengapa disatu sisi ia terlihat sangat keren ... gentle ...?

Ah! Tidak tidak.. Tidak boleh memikirkan hal itu.

...

Pembicaraan? Pembicaraan? Buatlah suatu percakapan agar suasananya lebih cair.

"Ah, Naruto? Apakah kau sudah lama bersekolah disini?" tanya Karin yang berusaha mencairkan rasa tegangnya.

"Hm." jawaban singkat yang diberikan Naruto yang kembali membuat Karin berpikir keras.

"Ah..? Aku dengar jika Hinata selalu mengerjai temannya. Apakah itu benar?" aaaaa! Pertanyaan apa ini?

"Tidak. Ia hanya bermain dengan mereka." jawab Naruto dingin sambil menanatap dingin mata Karin yang membuat Karin menundukkan kepalanya.

.

.

"Terima kasih telah membantuku Naruto." ucap Karin ketika Naruto meletakkan tumpukan buku-buku tadi ke meja Yamato.

"Hm." jawab Naruto tak perduli yang kembali memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya dan melangkah pergi.

"Ah, Naruto?" panggil Karin yang membuat Naruto membalikkan badannya dan menatapnya dari ambang pintu kantor.

"Sebagai rasa terima kasihku, bagaimana jika aku mentraktirmu makan. Hmm.. Ramen?" tawar Karin dengan senyumnya hingga matanya menyipit. Berusaha sekuat mungkin agar mereka terlibat lebih akrab.

"Tidak." jawab Naruto singkat yang kemudian kembali membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

Disebuah shower room di ruangan kolam renang pribadi Hyuuga. Kolam renang di dalam ruangan yang dibuat Tsunade untuk Hinata.

Ccttt... Air yang berasal dari shower yang membasahi seorang gadis berambut indigo. ia yang masih berdiri, menghadap ke dinding dengan matanya yang terpejam. Ia baru selesai berenang.

Air itu yang tiba-tiba mati yang membuat Hinata membalikkan badannya.

"Naruto? Untuk apa kau disini?" tanya Hinata pada Naruto yang mematikan air showernya tadi.

"Aku terus mengatakannya padamu, mengapa kau masih memakai pakaian dalam itu ketika kau berenang? Pakailah baju renang Hinata." ucap Naruto ketika ia melihat Hinata yang hanya mengenakan celana dalam dan bh.

"Naruto... tak akan ada yang berani masuk kesini tanpa izinku." jawab Hinata mengingatkan.

"Sepertinya aku masuk tanpa izinmu?" ucp Naruto yang membuat Hinata tersenyum geli.

"Kecuali kau." sambung Hinata cepat.

"Hei, nanti seragammu basah Naruto." ucap Hinata terkejut ketika Naruto kembali menghidupkan keran shower tadi.

"Bukankah ini romantis? Hm?" tanya Naruto ketika ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Hinata dengan dahinya yang menempel di dahi Hinata.

Hinata yang langsung mengalungkan kedua tangannya keleher Naruto. "Tadi dia mengajakmu makan.. Mengapa kau menolaknya?" tanya Hinata, oh... Ruang ini hanya bersebelahan dengan kantor yang di singgahi Naruto dan Karin tadi. Jadi ia mendengar jelas ajakkan Karin tadi.

"Apakah aku harus menerimanya? Hm?" tanya Naruto basa-basi.

"Terserah padamu. Dia terlihat seperti sangat baik jadi kau juga harus berbaik hati padanya." jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah." jawab Naruto singkat, ia yang kemudian menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Hinata dan mengulum lembut bibir mungil itu.

.

Hinata yang melepaskan ciumannya itu dan kembali menatap Naruto. "Apakah kau mengunci pintunya?" tanya Hinata yang sebenarnya tak perduli.

"Tidak akan ada yang berani masuk kesini." jawab Naruto yang membuat Hinata tertawa singkat. "Kau sungguh nakal."

Naruto yang kembali mengulum bibir mungil itu dan dibalas oleh Hinata. Hinata yang membuka sedikit mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Naruto masuk dan mengabsen setiap giginya.

Air shower yang terus membasahi seluruh badan mereka, jari-jari tangan dan kaki mereka yang mulai berkeriput tapi sayangnya mereka tak perduli.

"Ahh.. Naruto.." Hinata yang mendesah ketika Naruto terus menjilati lehernya, ia yang terkadang terus-menerus menciumi leher putih itu hingga meninggalkan beberapa kissmark. Ah.. Sesuatu yang terlupakan. Hmm..

Bukankah Hinata sudah tak perawan lagi?

Hinata yang kehilangan keperawannya di kamarnya sendiri dan pelaku nya adalah kekasihnya ini!

Kedua bibir itu yang kembali bertemu dan saling melahap dengan tamak.

"Hhmmpp.."

.

.

.

.

sementara di kantin.

Sebuah tatapan aneh dari seorang lelaki berambut merah yang diberikan oleh gadis yang terduduk di seberang nya ini yang dipisahkan oleh meja panjang di kantin.

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba tersenyum dan tiba-tiba terlihat kecewa lagi? Kau tidak kesurupan bukan?" tanya lelaki berambut merah yang ternyata Sasori pada temannya yang bernama Karin.

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir. Ternyata Naruto tidaklah sejahat itu. Tadi dia membantuku membawa setumpuk buku ke kantor, bahkan membantu memungut tumpukan buku itu dua kali tapi mengapa ia menolak ajakan makanku?" ucap Karin yang kembali menampakkan wajah murungnya.

"Ooo.. Tadi Hinata juga bersama ku disini, dia pergi dan beberapa detik kemudian kau datang. Ia menyuruh ku menyuapi nya makan dan ketika aku mengajaknya pergi ke cefe, ia menolaknya." ucap Sasori.

"Kau menyuapinya makan? Bagaimana jika Naruto menghajarmu?" tanya Karin memastikan.

"Tidak, dia mengatakan ia mau makan dikantin jika ada yang menyuapinya dan ia mengatakan sudah banyak teman lelaki nya yang selalu menyuapinya makan. Jadi itu tak masalah." jawab Sasori apa adanya.

"Mereka berdua sangat aneh." ucap Karin aneh.

"Aku tahu. Emosi Hinata selalu berubah dengan cepat, sebentar-sebentar ia akan baik hati dan tiba-tiba ia akan menjadi kejam. Terkadang ia menjadi seperti anak kecil dan menjadi sangat dingin. Terkadang ia mendekatiku dan terkadang ia menjauhiku. Dia membuatku bingung." jelas Sasori bingung. Ia yang semakin bingung ketika ia menjelaskan hal ini.

"Seperti Naruto, meskipun ia terlihat mengerikan tapi ia tetaplah baik hati. Ia terlihat dingin tapi sebenarnya ia sangat perduli. Ini juga membuatku bingung." jelas Karin bingung.

"Jika terus begini, rencana kita tak akan berhasil. Kita tak mengerti apa-apa tentang mereka." ucap Sasori.

"Untuk sekarang yang bisa kita melakukan hanyalah mencari sebuah alasan yang tepat agar kita bisa selalu didekat mereka. Kita harus mengerti tentang mereka, baru kita bisa mendekati mereka dan membuat jarak antara mereka."

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah kerana pelajaran sudah mau selesai jadi kalian sensei beri tugas kelompok. Satu kelompok terdiri dari dua orang dan pasangan kalian adalah orang yang duduk disebelah kalian. Buku ipa halaman 56" ucap Yamato yang dibalas anggukan mengerti dan malas oleh murid-murid didalam kelasnya.

"Naruto? Kita satu kelompok." ucap Karin ketika ia menatap Naruto yang terduduk disebelahnya.

.

"Sasori, jam 2 datang ke rumahku. Kita kerjakan dirumahku saja karena ayahku sedang diluar negeri. Nanti akan aku kirimkan alamat rumahku." ucap Hinata yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sasori.

.

"Apakah kau bisa datang kerumahku?" tanya Naruto tak perduli.

"Biasanya Sasori yang mengantarku tapi hari ini sepertinya ia ada janji dengan Hinata. Jadi kurasa tak bisa." jawab Karin.

"Kirimkan alamat rumahmu, aku akan menjemputmu sebelum jam dua." ucap Naruto yang membuat Karin menahan senyumnya. Apakah hari ini hari keberuntungannya? Jika ia berduaan dengan Naruto dirumah nya, maka ia bisa memanfaatkan suasananya. Hmm.. Mengambil foto ketika ia bermersaraan dengan Naruto.. Hahahahahaha..

.

.

.

.

.

13.48

Karin yang sudah berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya dua menit lalu, matanya yang menatap ke kanan dan kiri.

Sebuah senyuman yang langsung menghiasi bibirnya ketika ia melihat seorang lelaki dengan motor ninja berwarna merah yang melaju mendekatinya.

"Naiklah." ucap lelaki yang ternyata Naruto.

"Baiklah." jawab Karin yang langsung menaiki motor tersebut. Kedua tangannya yang menempel di kedua pundak Naruto dan sedetik kemudian motor itu pun kembali melaju.

.

.

.

"Apa rencanaku nanti? Hmm.. Kurasa aku akan mengambil foto ketika dia tidur? atau atau tak sengaja terjatuh dan dia menangkapku? Atau ketika kami sedang berlajar? Atau apapun yang jelas aku ingin Hinata cemburu dan marah." pikir Karin yang sudah kemana-mana dengan senyum yang masih tertahan.

"Bagaimana ini.? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tak boleh membuang kesempatan ini."

"Mungkin aku akan menyebarkan gossip ke sekolah jika aku berduaan di rumah Naruto?"

.

"Turunlah." ucap Naruto yang menyadarkan Karin dari lamuannya.

"Ah! Baiklah." jawab Karin cepat yang kemudian menuruni motor Naruto, matanya yang menatap kesana-sini rumah besar nan mewah di hadapannya.

"Bag~"

"Kemarilah." ucap Naruto yang langsung melangkah menghampiri pintu masuk yang langsung diikuti oleh Karin.

.

Tok tok tok..

"Apakah ia harus mengetuk pintu ketika ia ingin masuk rumahnya sendiri? Hmm? Mungkin ia lupa bawa kunci rumahnya." Karin membatin sambil terus menggangukkan kepalanya.

Ceklik..Pintu yang terbuka dari dalam "Ne, Naruto? Masuklah." ucap seorang gadis bersurai indigo dengan senyumnya yang membuat Karin menatapnya terkejut.

"Hinata? Ini rumahmu bukannya rumah Naruto?" tanya Karin memastikan.

"Hei, rumahku adalah rumah Naruto dan rumah Naruto adalah rumahku." jawab Hinata dengan senyum lucunya.

...

"Masuklah." ucap Hinata ketika Karin terlihat membeku.

.

"Sasori, temanmu datang." ucap Hinata ketika ia tiba diruang tamu bersama Karin dan Naruto.

Karin yang langsung berlari dan mendudukan dirinya disebelah Sasori yang baru saja mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku-buku dihadapannya.

"Mengapa kau disini?" tanya Sasori dengan suara berbisik.

"Naruto membawaku kesini, kukira kami akan kerumahnya." jawab Karin cepat.

Naruto dan Hinata yang mendudukan dirinya sofa diseberang Karin dan Sasori yang dipisahkan oleh meja kaca.

"Kalian boleh berkelompok jika kalian mau. Kalian terlihat akrab." ucap Hinata tak perduli.

"Tapi bukankah kelompoknya sudah di atur?" tanya Karin seolah tak terima.

"Itu tak masalah, Yamato-sensei tak akan protes." jawab Hinata santai.

"Baiklah jika begitu." jawab Sasori pasrah.

"Hei, kerjakan secepat mungkin agar kita bisa segera pergi." bisik Karin yang langsung sibuk dengan buku-bukunya. Orang ini! Jika ia ingin menganti kelompoknya dari awal mengapa ia menyuruh kami kesini? Ia sungguh sengaja.

.

.

.

"Hm.. Hinata? Apa kau tak mengerjakan tugasmu?" tanya Karin yang sudah lelah melihat kedua manusia itu terus bermesraan di hadapannya.

"Aku bisa kerjaan kapanpun aku mau." jawab Hinata tak perduli.

"Bukankah ini harus dikerjaankan secara berkelompok?" ucap Karin lagi.

"Asal kau tahu. Otakku dan otak Naruto ini sudah menjadi satu. Aku bahkan tahu apa yang ia pikiran saat ini. Hahaha" jawab Hinata melebih-lebihkan yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Baiklah." jawab Karin yang kembali sibuk dengan buku-bukunya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata, katakan sejujurnya. Ini kau yang kerjakan bukan?" tanya Yamato pada Hinata yang terduduk di bangkunya di sebelah Sasori.

"Karena aku tak pernah berbohong maka aku jawab iya." jawab Hinata tak perduli yang membuat Yamato menghela nafasnya.

"Setidaknya jawablah yang benar."

"No 3. Aku mecintai Naruto meskipun sang ibu Nina memiliki lima anak. No 5. Aku menyayangi Naruto meskipun Tomi menyanyangi adik-adiknya. No6. Yamato akan marah ketika ia membaca ini karena ia tak memiliki Kekasih, ah! Sebagai bonus. aku dan Naruto saling mencintai, maafkan aku sensei tapi jangan iri." ucap Yamato lantang yang berhasil membuat murid-muridnya menahan tawa mereka.

...

"Hinata jawabanmu sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaan disini." sambung Yamato yang semakin naik darah. Ternyata ia baru saja termakan rencana sialan Hinata.

"Sensei, katakan berapa nilaiku itu?" tanya Hinata santai.

"70"

"Berapa standar nilai mata pelajaran ipa?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"70" jawab Yamato lagi.

"Jadi? Apakah apa masalahnya? Aku dapat nilai standar? Aku tetap lulus. Bukan?" ucap Hinata tak perduli yang berhasil membungkam Yamato.

Dia benar. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia begini. "Kau benar. Tapi karena jawaban asalan mu ini, aku mengurangi nilaimu menjadi 50" ucap Yamato mengancam.

"Aku tak perduli. Hanya satu nilai 50 tak akan menyebabkan aku tak lulus dari sekolah ini." jawab Hinata yang kembali membungkam Yamato.

...

"Neh...! Perhatian semuanya!" teriak Hinata yang membuat semua murid didalam kelas menatapnya.

"Karena ayahku sedang tak ada dirumah. Malam ini kalian semua harus menginap dirumahku. Kita akan meraton bersama pagi-pagi dan bersama-sama berangkat ke sekolah. Bagaimana? Ah.. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan pesta." ucap Hinata dengan senyumnya yang membuat semua dikelas tersenyum lebar.

"Sungguh?"

"Aku aku akan datang."

"Aku juga mau."

"Kalian semua harus datang. Datanglah nanti malam. Rumahku terbuka lebar untuk kelian semua." ucap Hinata yang diiringi sorakan bahagia.

Hohoho..

.

.

.

.

22.35

"Kalah! Minum lagi! Lagi! Lagi" teriak Hinata sambil bertepuk tangan.

.

.

.

23.52

"Hinata, kami semua sudah benar-benar pusing, bisakah kita berhenti?"

"Satu putaran lagi!"

.

.

.

.

.

01.34

Bukkk.. Seorang lelaki yang akhirnya tak sadarkan diri. Sofa diruang tamu Hinata yang dipenuhi sekitar 20manusia yang tertidur tak sadarkan diri.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kita tidur, aku telah membuat kejutan special untuk Yamato-sensei besok." ucap Hinata yang sudah mengantuk sedari tadi. Ia yang langsung membaringkan dirinya disofa panjang yang diikuti oleh Naruto.

"Hm.. Dia akan sangat terkejut." jawab Naruto yang langsung memeluk erat Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

08.11

"Hinata? Naruto? Dimana murid lainnya?" tanya Yamato aneh ketika ia masuk kekelas dan hanya melihat Hinata dan Naruto di bangku mereka.

"Ah! Aku meracuni mereka jadi hari ini mereka akan terlambat." jawab Hinata jujur.

"Oo.." jawab Yamato singkat. Yang penting mereka datang.

.

.

.

"Naruto? Bukankah ini lucu? Sensei hanya mengajar kita berdua? Hehe.." ucap Hinata yang terdengar seperti ejekan oleh Yamato.

"Jangan berbicara dikelas, Hinata." tegur Yamato.

.

.

.

.

11.23

Suara banyaknya pasang sepatu yang terus berlari menghampiri kelas Yamato yang membuat Yamato menghentikan aksi mengajarnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Yamato aneh sambil menatap ke arah pintu dari posisinya, menunggu apa yang akan datang.

Hinata yang beranjak dari tempatnya dan berdiri tepat di tengah-tegah pintu kelas, tak lupa dengan senyum diwajahnya yang langsung diikuti oleh Naruto.

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun sensei!/selamat ulang tahun sensei!" ucap Hinata yang pas dengan kehadiran segerombolan manusia dan juga dengan ucapan selamat dari mereka.

Yamato yang menatap tak percaya satu persatu murid-muridnya yang masih berdiri diambang pintu itu. Mata mereka yang terlihat mengantuk dan memerah, tangan-tangan mereka yang memegang balon-balon, ada kertas bertuliskan selamat ulang tahun dan ada sekantong merah entah berisi apa dan kue ulang tahun.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun. Sensei." Hinata mengulangi ucapannya dengan senyumnya yang masih belum luntur.

.

"Ne.. _Para maid ku_. _Jangan lupa dengan semua rencanaku_. _Aku ingin mereka semua tiba disekolah sebelum jam_ _pelajaran habis_. _Dan jangan lupa dengan balon_ _,_ _kue, ucapan_ _selamat_ _dan_ _hal_ _lainnya_ _mengerti?"_

.

.

"Kalian semua..." Ucap Yamato entah ingin senang atau terharu.

"Sensei, kami tak akan melupakan hari ulang tahunmu." ucap Hinata dengan senyum bahagianya.

...

"Terima kasih." ucap Yamato pelan.

"Neh, kalian cepat pasang balon-balonnya. Waktunya tiup kue ulang tahun." ucap Hinata dan para temannya pun langsung bergerak meskipun mereka benar-benar ngantuk saat ini. Hinata yang membuat mereka tumbang semalam, dan tiba-tiba para maidnya memaksa mereka ke sekolah dengan semua barang-barang ini terus jangan lupa mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun ketika kami tiba dikelas dan parahnya para maid itu menyuruh kami berlari ke sini.

.

Kami terkejut hingga tak bisa memikirkan apapun. Tapi ketika mendengar Hinata menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun serta melihat Yamato-sensei meniup lilin ulang tahunnya, tak lupa senyum yang tak memudar sedikit pun dari bibir mereka membuat kami ikut tersenyum.

Rencana nya sangat tiba-tiba dan menyusahkan kami. Dia masih tak berubah tapi dia tahu bagaimana caranya membuat kami tersenyum...

Hinata yang langsung menempelkan kek ukuran sedang itu ke wajah Yamato.

"Hahaha.."

"Makan itu!"

"Hahahaha...!"

"Rasakan sensei!"

"Hahahahahaa..!"

"Selamat ulang tahun sensei!"

"Hinata? Kuenya cuma ada satu dan kau menempelkan nya di wajah sensei? Jadi apa yang akan kita makan?"

...

"Tenang saja, aku telah menyiapkan lima kue lagi dibelakang sana. Cepat ambil dan kita buat sensei dipenuhi oleh kue!"

Dia penuh rencana dan persiapan...

"Yoshh.. Serang!"

"Hei! Menjauhlah dari ku!"

"Kemarilah sensei! Aku akan membuatmu selalu mengingat hari ini.!"

"Hahahahaha."

.

Dia selalu membuat masalah, selalu membuat rencana mendadak, selalu menyusahkan kami tapi pada akhirnya itu semua untuk kami, membuat kami tersenyum dan bahagia. Dia memang begitu dan akan selalu begitu. Kalian akan membencinya jika kalian tak mengenalnya tapi jika kalian mengerti tentangnya.

.

.

.

.

Kalian akan menyayanginya.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

.

Hehe..

Moga kalian suka.. Bye.. Byee..


	4. karna kau adalah temanku

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Trouble maker 2

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Trouble maker2 by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu. tak ada yang berbubah... Hmm masih sama.. Hmm.. Ada yang aneh.. Iya ada yang aneh..

Hmmm..

Kedua mata Hinata yang menyipit, menatap penuh curiga pada seorang lelaki berambut kuning dilapangan didekat tiang bendera. Tidak tidak.. Bukan itu yang aneh..tapi seorang gadis berambut merah didekatnya dan senyumannya itu. Mereka seolah sangat dekat...? Tidak tidak! Gadis itu terlihat berusaha mendekati lelaki itu tapi lelaki itu terus menggangapnya tak ada. Dia tak marah ataupun suka tapi ia tak perduli.

Hmmm.. Mencurigakan.?

"Hei! Apa nya yang mencurigakan? Karin hanya sedang berusaha dekat pada Naruto!"

.

.

.

.

.

Langkah Hinata yang berhenti ketika ia hendak memasuki kelasnya dan berpaspasan dengan seorang gadis berambut merah yang hendak keluar dari kelasnya.

"Hmm.. Semakin melihatmu, kau semakin mirip dengan temanku dulu." ucap Hinata aneh yang membuat Karin menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan penuh interogasi dari Hinata.

...

"Jawab aku." ucap Hinata dengan penekanan dan terdengar mengancam.

"Tidak! Aku bukan! Aku tak mengenalmu!" jawab Karin cepat dengan kedua matanya yang terus menghindari tatapan Hinata.

"Ah! Baiklah.. Abaikan pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan baru. Apakah kau sedang mendekati Narutoku?" tanya Hinata lagi dengan nada interogasi dan mengancam.

"Ti-ti-ti" mengapa Karin tak berani menjawab tidak? Mengapa mulutnya terasa kaku?

"Aku benci saat ada orang yang berbohong. Jika iya katakan iya. Jika kau berbohong, kau bahkan tak akan bisa melihat Naruto lagi." sela Hinata mengancam yang langsung membuat Karin kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Mengapa ia tak berani menjawab tidak?

"Aku senang kau mau merebutnya dariku. Sungguh." ucap Hinata santai yang membuat Karin menatapnya aneh. Mengapa ia begitu tenang saat ia tahu ada seorang gadis yang ingin mendekati pacarnya?

"Karena kau, aku akan tahu seberapa cintanya Naruto padaku." sambung Hinata dengan senyumnya. Entah mengejek atau menyombongkan cinta mereka.

"Aku akan memberi tahumu satu rahasia. Naruto tak akan mau melihat cintamu meskipun hanya sebiji jika aku tak mengatakan iya." ucap Hinata sambil menyapu pundak Karin yang dilapisi seragam putih itu.

"Jadi rebutlah jika kau merasa kau mampu. Tapi jangan pernah kau sungguh-sungguh mencintainya karena aku tak ingin kau berakhir seperti seorang gadis tiga bulan lalu." bisik Hinata di telinga Karin yang kemudian langsung melangkah menuju bangkunya, meninggalkan Karin yang terlihat membeku. Mengapa Karin kesal mendengar ucapan Hinata itu? Kedua tangan Karin yang terkepal, ia yang menghela nafasnya yang kemudian melangkah pergi.

Sungguh? Selama ini Naruto tak melihatnya sama sekali? selama dua minggu ini ia selalu mati-matian didekat Naruto tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tak suka dari murid lain yang mungkin teman Hinata dan Hinata dalah Alasan mengapa Naruto selalu menggangapnya tidak ada? Apakah Naruto sungguh hanya akan melihatnya jika Hinata mengatakan iya?

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata yang tengah berdiri diantara beberapa orang yang juga tengah menunggu lampu Hijau untuk menyebrang jalan zebra cross.

Beberapa detik menunggu lampu itu pun berubah menjadi Hijau. Hinata tidak langsung menyeberang melainkan ia membiarkan orang disekitarnya menyeberang, supaya ia bisa meyeberang sendiri dan feel like a boss hohoho..

.

...

Langkah Hinata yang tiba-tiba berhenti ketika ia berdiri di tengah tengah jalan. "Meskipun sedang lampu hijau dan tak ada mobil, berdiri disini tetap saja megerikan." ucap Hinata yang masih setia pada posisinya. Mengerikan...

Teet teet teet.. Bunyi klason sebuah mobil yang melaju ke arah Hinata. Hei! Ini masih lampu hijau.

Mobil itu yang semakin mendekat dan akhirnya Hinata pun memilih melangkah pergi tapi sialnya belum selangkah Hinata melangkah, kakinya malah terkilir yang membuatnya terjatuh terduduk ke jalan.

Teeeet teeettt.. Bunyi klakson mobil tadi yang semakin mendekat yang membuat Hinata membelakkan kedua matanya.

"Aaaakkhhhh.." teriak Hinata dengan menutup matanya dan menutup mobil itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Teeettt...

"Kyaaahhh-

Teettt tett...!

-aaaaaaaa-

Teet teet teet..!

-aaaahhhhhhh.."

...

"Hei! Jika ada mobil seharusnya kau menyingkir bukan berteriak!" marah sesorang yang ternyata pengendara mobil tadi, ia yang telah menghentikan mobilnya berjarak setengah meter dari Hinata.

Hinata yang langsung membuka matanya dan menatap orang itu. Semua orang disana menatapnya dan menertawainya...

"Kyaahhhh! Aku akan membunuhmu kerana telah membuatku malu!" marah Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri mobil tadi.

"Sialan! Seharusnya kau menabrakku! Aku sudah berakting sangat bagus! Sialan!" marah Hinata sambil terus memukul kaca mobil yang baru saja tertutup itu.

"Sialan! Keluar kau! Biar aku patahkan leher sialanmu itu! Hei! Hei! Kembali!" marah Hinata sambil terus menunjuk mobil yang melarikan diri itu. Apakah ia baru saja bertemu dengan orang gila berwajah cantik?

"Aku patahkan leher kalian jika kalian menertawaiku!" ancam Hinata yang membuat orang-orang disekitarnya terdiam dan memilih untuk pergi. Ia pasti akan masuk berita lagi!

.

"Sialan! Akan aku patahkan lehernya jika aku bertemu lagi dengannya!" marah Hinata yang langsung melangkah pergi.

.

"Bos? Kau yakin? Dia terlihat sangat garang." ucap seorang lelaki ragu ketika ia melihat kejadian barusan.

"Dia tetaplah seorang gadis kecil jika berhadapan dengan kita berlima. Apa kau tak mau uang?" ucap orang yang dipanggil bos itu dan keempat buahnya hanya menganggukan cepat kelapa mereka.

"Cepat! Ikuti dia."

.

.

.

.

"Sasori, kau benar. Seharusnya dari awal aku mendengarkan saranmu." ucap seorang berambut merah pada Sasori yang masih melangkah bersamanya.

"Apa yang terjadi Karin?" tanya Sasori aneh.

"Aku tak tahu. Tadi dia bertanya padaku apakah aku sedang mendekati pacarnya dan entah mengapa aku tak bisa menjawab tidak dan ketika dia mengatakan aku tak akan bisa lagi melihat Naruto jika aku mengatakan tidak dan juga ia mengatakan jika selama ini Naruto tak menganggapku ada sama sekali. Mengapa aku tak bisa membuat Hinata jatuh?" jelas Karin pelan. Ia yang memulai perangnya dan ia yang selalu mati kutu padahal Hinata tak pernah melakukan apapun.

"Apakah kau jatuh cinta pada Naruto?" tanya Sasori memastikan tapi mengapa lidah Karin kembali kaku ketika ia ingin mengatakan tidak?

"Aku tak tahu. Aku hanya ingin mendekatinya dan membuat dia meninggalkan Hinata." Jawab Karin cepat dan ragu.

"Hei berhenti kau!" suara seseorang yang membuat Karin dan Sasori menatapnya tapi itu Hinata? Mengapa Hinata disana?

Karin yang langsung menarik Sasori bersembunyi dibalik dinding dan mengamati apa yang sedang terjadi.

.

.

"Hei! Berhenti kau!" perintah seorang lelaki berbadan dua kali lebih besar dari Hinata.

Hinata yang membalikkan badannya dan menatap tak malas pada lima orang dihadapnnya.

"Tempat ini sepi. Jadi tak akan ada yang bisa membantunya." bisik bos tadi pada anak buahnya yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Ah..! Akhirnya kalian muncul juga. Sepertinya kalian memang sedang menunggu tempat yang sepi. Beruntung sekali aku karena kalian memang sedang mencingarku! Akan aku patahkan leher sialan kalian itu karena aku sedang kesal." ucap Hinata yang sedari tadi terus menahan amarahnya.

Hinata yang langsung berlari menghampiri ke lima lelaki di hadapannya dan menyerang mereka satu persatu.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Haah~" helaan nafas Hinata yang kini berdiri dihadapan lima manusia yang sudah terlentang di hadapannya tak lupa dengan wajah babak belur mereka. Ia pasti akan masuk berita lagi dengan judul pergeroyokan. Haizz..

"Orang bodoh macam mereka mengikutiku? Cih! Mereka bahkan tumbang dalam sekali pukul." ucap Hinata merendahkan dan tak puas karena ia hanya menghajar lima orang bodoh berbadan besar.

"Gila.. Dia sungguh keren."

"Kau benar, dia mengalahkan lima orang dengan ukuran tubuh dua kali lipat lebih besar darinya hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit." bisik-bisik dua orang dari balik dinding. Terkagum-kagum dan tak percaya.

"Jika kalian ingin menculik seseorang, kalian harus tahu tentangnya agar kalian tak memalukan!" marah Hinata pada lima orang yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Ah! Aku jadi penasaran mengapa mereka mengikutiku? Hmm... Hei! Mengapa kalian mengikutiku?" tanya Hinata ketika ia berjongkok dan menusuk-nusuk pundak lelaki yang terlentang dihadapnnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Hei! Bangunlah. Aku sangat penasaran soal hal ini." serius?

.

"Dia gila."

"Kau benar."

.

Sebuah mobil hitam yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Hinata. Untung saja Karin dan Sasori cepat bersembunyi jika tidak mereka pasti sudah kelihatan.

Enam orang yang keluar dari mobil hitam mengkilap itu dan menghampiri Hinata yang langsung berdiri.

"Sudah kukatakan tapi mereka tetap bersikeras bisa mengalahkan gadis ini." ucap seorang dari keenam orang tadi yang membuat Hinata menatap nya.

"Ah! Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan." ucap Hinata yang membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Apakah mereka temanmu?" tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk lima orang yang terlentang dilantai.

"Iya."

"Mengapa mereka mengikutiku? Apakah mereka mau menculikku?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Iya. Jika kami menangkap mu, kami akan meminta uang tebusan yang banyak dari keluargamu. Kami tahu kalian sangat kaya dan ayahmu sangat menyayangimu. Jadi ia akan memberikan berapapun yang kami minta." jawab salah satu orang tadi yang membuat Hinata menggangukkan kepalanya. Ooo..

"Ah.. Apakah kalian bisa melakukannya lain waktu saja? Ayahku baru saja kembali dari luar negeri. Kerjaan di perusahaannya pasti sangat menumpuk jadi ia tak akan punya waktu untuk mengurusi kalian." Hallo? Mengapa ini rasanya seperti sedang tawar menawar?

"Kau kira kami percaya padamu?" jawab lelaki tadi.

"Ya sudah jika kau tak percaya padaku? Mari kita selesaikan ini dengan caraku." ucap Hinata yang siap dengan kuda-kudanya. Mengapa mereka tak mau mendengarkan Hinata? Padahal Hinata sudah berbaik hati tak ingin mereka berbuat hal yang sia-sia.

..

Piang!

?...

"Ha? Hahahaha.." tawa kaku Hinata sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ketika sebiji peluruh melewati samping telinganya.

"Mari kita selesaikan dengan caraku." ucap penembak tadi dengan pistol kecilnya yang kini mengarah ke kening Hinata.

"Ya iya hahahaha.. Aku akan duduk manis dimobil hitam itu.. Wow.. Mobil itu cantik sekali. Warnanya hitam. aku suka sekali.. Hahaha.."

Bruummm...

...

Masih tak ada yang bersuara dan bergerak...

...

?

!

"Sasori! Hinata diculik!" teriak Karin yang tiba-tiba panik.

"Sialan! Kita harus segera mengejar mereka! Cepat! Dimana mobilmu?!" Sasori yang langsung berlari diikuti oleh Karin.

"Oh! Sialan!"

.

.

"Naruto masih tak megangkat teleponku!" ucap Karin frustasi ketika Naruto tak mengangkat teleponnya sama sekali padahal sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali ia menelepon.

"Sialan! Kita kehilangan jejak mereka." ucap Sasori ketika ia sudah tak lagi melihat mobil hitam tadi di persimpangan.

"Kanan atau kiri?" tanya Sasori yang membuat Karin berpikiran keras.

?

"Kiri kiri." jawab Karin menebak. Semoga saja tebakannya benar.

.

.

.

.

"Ayolah, sudah kukatakan. Kau sudah meneleponnya lebih dari 30kali. Aku tak pernah berbohong." ucap Hinata malas dengan dirinya yang terikat manis di sebuah kursi kayu yang terletak disebuah gudang kayu.

"Diam!" bentak lelaki yang sedari tadi sibuk menelepon ayah Hinata. Sepertinya ia kesal karena tak ada satupun panggilan yang terangkat.

.

"Hei.. Aku kasih tahu jika sebentar lagi seorang pangeran tampan berkuda putih akan menolongku." ucap Hinata yang diabaikan lagi. Mengapa orang ini sangat keras kepala? Tak mendengar peringatan Hinata sedari tadi?

"Ponselku selalu terlaca~"

"Diam!"

"Aku mengerti. Aku mengerti." jawab Hinata malas. Padahal Hinata sudah baik hati ingin menolongnya. Ah sudahlah.

"Sialan! Mengapa dia tak mengangkatnya!" marah orang tadi ketika suara operator ponsel Hinata kembali terdengar.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil hitam yang berhenti tak jauh dari sebuah mobil berwarna merah.

"Naruto? Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Karin terkejut ketika Naruto keluar dari mobil merah itu.

"Hinata disana." ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah gudang.

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Kami sudah mencarinya kesana kemari tapi tak ada tanda-tanda darinya." tanya Sasori yang tak di hiraukan Naruto.

Naruto yang langsung melangkah menghampiri gudang tadi yang langsung diekori oleh Karin dan Sasori.

Bamm.. Dengan sekali tendangan pintu gudang itu yang langsung terbuka, terbelah menjadi dua.

Naruto yang langsung menghampiri lelaki didekat Hinata yang terlihat terkejut. Dengan sekali tendangan dan pukulan sikut yang membuat lelaki itu berlutut ketanah.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu." ucap Karin sambil melepaskan ikatan tali yang melilit pada badan Hinata.

"Sudah kuperingatkan tapi dia tak mau mendengarnya. Hmm tapi seharusnya aku menyuruh anak buahnya tak usah pergi. Jika saja anak buahnya masih disini, hal ini akan makin seru." ucap Hinata berminat ketika ikatan di tubuhnya terlepas.

Naruto yang menyerahkan ponsel Hinata yang ia punggut dari lantai tadi.

"Ahh.. Pangeran berkudaku telah menyelamatkan ku." ucap Hinata terharu sambil memeluk erat Naruto.

"Aku melihat dirimu datang ke tempat ini. Sudah kuduga pasti terjadi sesuatu padamu." ucap Naruto sambil memeluk erat Hinata.

"Tapi ini masih terlalu gampang. Harusnya kau bertarung melawan orang yang banyak dan akhirnya menyelamatkan seorang putri cantik." protes Hinata cemberut sambil mendonggakan kepalanya.

"Takutlah Hinata. Jangan terus mengangap semua hal adalah permainan." ucap Naruto ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Hinata.

"Ini tak menakutkan sama sekali. Mengapa aku harus takut?" ucap Hinata santai.

Sebuah senyuman lucu yang tiba-tiba menghiasi bibir Karin." dia tak berubah sama sekali."

.

.

 _"Hei!_ _Lelaki_ _sialan!_ _Kau_ _berani_ _menggangu_ _temanku! Aku patahkan leher kalian_!"

 _"Hei!_ _Kau_ _perempuan_ _kecil!_ _Berani_ _sekali_ _kau_ _menantang_ _kami!"_

 _"Hinata,_ _sudahlah._ _Abaikan_ _mereka."_

 _"Tidak Karin_ _!_ _Tiga_ _orang_ _brengsek ini harus diberi perlajaran_!"

Tapi?

...

"Ee..hem.. Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu." pamit Sasori yang tak dihiraukan oleh kedua manusia itu. Tentu saja mereka mau pergi. Mereka yang sedari tadi diabaikan dan mereka seolah nyamuk disana.

"Lain kali aku akan menyekapmu di kebun pisang yang penuh dengan hantu agar kau takut. Hmm?"

"Aauuu... Ayolah Naruto... Aku lebih suka disekap dikamarmu. Hehe.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata?" panggil Karin ketika ia menghalang jalan Hinata.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata malas.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Hmm maksudmu semalam"

"Apa aku terlihat tak baik-baik saja?" Hinata malah bertanya balik yang membuat Karin menundukkan kepalanya.

...

"Terima kasih karena telah khawatir padaku." ucap Hinata dengan senyumnya tulusnya yang membuat Karin ikut tersenyum tipis. Sudah lama sekali ia tak melihat senyuman itu.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata. Kudengar semalam kau diculik?" tanya Yamato memastikan ketika ia memasuki kelas dan melihat Hinata terduduk dibangku nya.

"Hmm.. Naruto menolongku." jawab Hinata santai.

"Mengapa kau bisa begitu santai? Harusnya kau lebih khawatir pada dirimu!" marah Yamato yang kesal melihat muridnya ini yang selalu mengangap remeh semua hal.

"Ayolah! Selama ada Naruto ada. mereka takkan bisa menyekapku meskipun hanya dua jam." jawab Hinata tak perduli yang membuat Yamato menghela nafasnya.

"Yamato-sensei benar, Hinata. Kami semua khawatir padamu." ucap salah satu murid yang dibalas anggukan oleh murid-murid lainnya.

"Dia benar Hinata, jika Naruto tak ada. aku yang akan menyelamatkanmu. Hehe" ucap Toneri yang terduduk di depan Hinata. Dan jangan lupakan tatapan tajam dari Naruto untuk Toneri sedetik lalu.

"Auuhh.. Aku terharu. Kalian semua baik sekali padaku." ucap Hinata terharu tapi ia masih saja tak bisa merubah sikapnya ini.

"Mulai sekarang lebih khawatir lah." pinta Yamato khawatir.

"Ayolah sensei, kau menjadi khawatir padaku hanya karena kau merasa tersanjung dengan apa yang aku lakukan di hari ulang tahun mu.. Hehehe.." ejek Hinata dengan tawanya yang membuat Yamato menahan malunya.

"Itu benar! Biasa sensei tak akan perduli pada Hinata." ucap salah satu murid yang membuat Yamato semakin mati kutu.

"A-a-aku tidak!" jawab Yamato cepat.

"Aku menyayangimu lebih dari diriku, sensei meskipun kau tak perduli padaku, I love you sensei, Hohoho." ucap Hinata mengejek yang membuat Yamato semakin malu.

"Aaahhhh.. Sensei baru saja mendapatkan pernyataan cinta langsung dari Hinata. Aku juga mau." ucap salah satu murid cewek menggoda yang membuat murid-murid lainnya ikut tertawa mengejek.

"Hahahaha."

"Cie cie.."

"Selamat sensei."

"Hehehe..

"Ka-kalian.!" Blushhh..

.

.

.

.

Matahari yang kembali meninggi. Jam telah munnjuk pukul 07.45

"Hei Naruto!" panggil Karin sambil berlari menghampiri Naruto yang baru saja memasuki kelas. Naruto yang mengabaikannya dan berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Hei! Naruto... Kau tak sopan.. Apakah kau tak melihat dia menyapamu?" ucap Hinata cemberut ketika Naruto menatapnya.

"Baiklah." jawab Naruto singkat.

"Hai Karin.." ucap Naruto dengan senyum lebar malasnya yang membuat Hinata menahan tawanya.

..

"Haahahahaha.. Naruto.. Kau jahat sekali. Kau tak boleh begitu hahaha." ucap Hinata yang sudah tak kuasa menahan tawanya ketika senyum lebar malasnya mengiang-ngiang di otaknya.

Naruto yang beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Hinata. "Kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Roti coklat saja." jawab Hinata sambil mendonggakan kepalanya, menatap Naruto yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Tunggu sebentar." ucap Naruto yang langsung mengecup singkat bibir Hinata dan melangkah keluar dari kelas tanpa menghiraukan Karin yang masih berdiri diambang pintu.

"Aaaaa.. Aku meleleh..." ucap Hinata merona sambil menyandarkan punggungnya yang seolah melemas ke sandaran kursi.

...

"Hinata? Bagaimana caranya kau bisa dekat dan bertahan dengan lelaki seperti itu?" tanya Karin tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Hinata dekat dengan lelaki yang selalu mengabaikan semua orang?

"Ah! Kau mau tahu? Sini. Sini. Aku ceritakan." ucap Hinata sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Pertanda untuk Karin mendekat.

Karin yang mendudukan dirinya didepan Hinata dan menatap nya penuh tanda tanya.

Hinata yang menceritakan awal Naruto masuk dengan keadaan cupu(selalu pasrah). menceritakan kelakukaannya, penyiksaan nya terhadap Naruto dan Toneri tak lupa dengan Shion dan semua temannya yang serta membantu.. Hmm.. Kecuali ketika mereka tidur bersama.. Uhuk huk..

"Nah, jadi selama kau tak membuatnya kesal ia tak begitu jahat. Ia hanya mengabaikanmu." ucap Hinata dengan senyum lucunya ketika ia mengingat Naruto yang marah padanya di gudang dan membuatnya menangis.. Hehe..

"Ohh.. Jadi dia juga begitu padamu tapi karena pertaruhannya dengan seseorang, ia terpaksa berdiam diri." jawab Karin mengerti.

"Yah.. Begitulah. Itu termaksud keberuntungan."

"Jadi menurut mu jika aku melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu dulu. Ia tak akan lagi mengabaikanku?" tanya Karin memastikan.

"Kurasa begitu. Jika ia marah dan membentakmu, maka menangislah. Jika ia diam maka berilah ia sesuatu dan tersenyum padanya. Jika ia sedih? Ehmm sedih? Kurasa tak ada, ia tak pernah sedih. Hanya itu Saja.. Haha.." jawab Hinata jujur tapi tunggu? Sejak kapan ia begini dekat dengan Karin. Ah tidak! Tidak! Hinata hanya perlu waktu dua detik untuk akrab dengan seseorang jadi jangan heran. Tapi bagaimana dengan Karin? Ayolah! Ia tahu pasti Hinata akan mengatakan apapun yang ia tanyakan dan Hinata tak akan bertanya soal dirinya yang tiba-tiba akrab dengannya jadi no problem..

"Tenang saja, selama ada aku, dia tak akan berani menyakitimu. Hahaha." ucap Hinata dengan tawanya.

...

"Jadi bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan aku mencintai nya?" tanya Karin dengan raut wajah serius.

.

"Sudah kukatakan. Jika kau merasa kau mampu maka lakukanlah. Aku berterima kasih padamu karena kau mau mengetes betapa cintanya Naruto padaku." jawab Hinata santai tapi terdengar meremehkan.

Sebuah senyuman yang tiba-tiba menghiasi bibir Karin.

"Kau sungguh tak berubah sama sekali. Selalu menganggap remeh semua hal. Selalu berpikir semua itu akan menjadi milikku dan selalu milikmu." ucap Karin keceplosan entah kesal atau kecewa.

!

"Kau juga tak berubah. Selalu ingin merebut semua hal yang menjadi milikku. Teman lamaku, Karin!" raut wajah Hinata yang tiba-tiba menjadi serius dengan tatapan nya yang berfokus sepenuhnya pada kedua mata Karin.

Dia ingat padaku?

"Kau tahu mengapa aku mengatakan semuanya padamu? Bukan karena aku tak perduli kau merebutnya dariku tapi karena aku ingin menunjukkannya padamu. Milikku akan selalu menjadi milikku tak perduli berapa giat kau berusaha mencurinya ataupun seratus kali kau mengatakan kau sangat mencintainya."

.

 _"Aku tahu kau sangat mencintainya tapi aku juga sungguh mencintainya_ _,_ _Hinata."_

 _"Aku tak bisa memaksanya untuk mencintaimu tapi aku akan dengan senang hati melepaskannya untukmu jika ia mencintaimu meskipun hanya sedikit_ , _karena kau adalah temanku_."

.

"Kau tak pernah bersungguh-sungguh menginginkan sesuatu hal. Kau hanya menginginkan semua hal yang aku miliki."

"Merasa dirimu sendiri adalah korban dan aku adalah pelaku yang menyebabkan mu membenciku, padahal dirimu sendirilah adalah pelakunya dan memang niatmu untuk membenciku dari awal karena kau iri padaku."

"aku selalu diam. tak pernah menghiraukan apapun dan tetap disisi mu karena kau adalah temanku!"

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue...

.

.

.

.

Yoo.. Aku senang bangat kalau kalian suka. Moga chapter ini makin bagus..

Aahhh.. Ada yang tanya nama panggilan aku.. Hmm aku Lebih suka di panggil Vina.. Hehe..

Hmm dan itu.. Si sosori ga benci kok sama Hinata ataupun Naruto. Dia hanya mau bantu Karin dan si karin aja yang plin plan soal hinata jadi ya begini la..

Terus kalau ada yg mau tahu kisah cinta Hinata and Naruto baca di fic trouble maker.

Sebenarnya Hinata itu orang baik bangat loo.. Hiks.. Jadi sedih aku ketika nulis di chap akhir.. Dia berkorban buat temannya tapi temannya kagak tahu diri.. Hiks..

Bye bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Trouble maker 2

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Trouble maker2 by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

"Kau tak pernah bersungguh-sungguh menginginkan sesuatu hal. Kau hanya menginginkan semua hal yang aku miliki." jelas Hinata.

"Merasa dirimu sendiri adalah korban dan aku adalah pelaku yang menyebabkan mu membenciku, padahal dirimu sendirilah adalah pelakunya dan memang niatmu untuk membenciku dari awal karena kau iri padaku."

"aku selalu diam. tak pernah menghiraukan apapun dan tetap disisi mu karena kau adalah temanku!"

"Sstt.. Sembunyi. dengarkan mereka..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau..? Kau ingat padaku? Kau mengatakan kau tak ingat padaku." ucap Karin memastikan atau mungkin ingin mengubah topik pembicaran.

"Kau mengatakan kau tak kenal padaku itu mengapa aku tak mengenalmu." Jawab Hinata.

"Aku ingat padamu. Aku sangat ingat padamu. Jika aku tak ingat padamu. Kau sudah lama keluar dari sekolah ini dan Naruto tak akan begitu baik membiarkan mu didekat nya." jawab Hinata jujur. Sejujurnya beberapa kali ia melihat Karin, perlahan membuatnya ingat tapi Hinata selalu bertingkah tak mengingat apapun karena Karin terlihat tak ingin mengingatnya. Inilah mengapa Karin selalu baik-baik saja di sekolah Sma Konoha ini.

"Hei, jngan berisik.. Sstt."

.

"Seharusnya kau memanggilku." Ucap Karin kecewa.

"Kau mulai lagi. Hentikan kebohongan bodohmu itu." ucap Hinata muak ketika ia melihat Karin menundukkan kepalanya.

... Karin yang menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

...

?

"Aaaaakkhhh! Sial!"

.

"Aku jadi lupa kita sedang membahas apa!" ucap Hinata kesal. Sialan! Gara-gara orang ini Hinata jadi lupa semua kata-kata yang ada di otaknya. Padahal ia sungguh ingin mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan selama ini.

.

"Perkelahian antara mereka menjadi tak seru."

.

"Berhentilah membuat wajah seperti itu! Aku jadi merasa seperti penjahat!" marah Hinata karena Karin kembali memasang wajah sedih dan terkejutnya.

.

"Kau benar. Ini perkelahian terburuk yang pernah aku lihat."

.

Oh my.. Hinata. Bisakah kau lebih serius?

.

"Hinata. Maafkan aku karena aku pura-pura tak mengenalimu. A-ak~."

"Maafkan mu karena berencana menghancurkan diriku? Maafkan kamu karena berencana memanfaatkan Naruto untuk meninggalkanku? Dengan cinta palsumu itu?" sela Hinata yang membuat Karin terdiam. Tembakannya sungguh benar.

"Karin. Kau sungguh orang yang tak tahu berterima kasih. Aku selalu berusaha memberikan segala yang kau inginkan tapi kau selalu saja menyalahkanku karena kau memang tak bisa memilikinya." baiklah. Kembali ke topik utama.

"Hinata. Itu karena dirimu! Kau selalu merebutnya dari ku!" jawab Karin menaikan suaranya. Sejujurnya ini adalah tuduhan abal-abalan dari otak Karin.

"Apa? Apa? Sebutkan satu saja yang aku rebut darimu! Jika kau bisa. Aku akan memberikan semua yang kau ingin kan!" tantang Hinata serius.

...

"Dulu. Kau merebut orang yang aku cintai." jawab Karin menurunkan suaranya yang membuat Hinata tersenyum lucu.

"Dia? Karin. Aku dan dia sudah berteman sejak kecil. Aku mencintainya tapi tiba-tiba kau datang dan kau mencintainya! Aku melepaskannya untukmu tapi dia memang tak mencintaimu? Apa itu salahku? Aku bahkan memutuskan persahabatan antara kami dan aku membenci nya agar dia membenciku dan menjauhiku! Itu karena dirimu! Dimana salahku?" (cerita smp)

...

"Kita berteman dari kelas enam sd hingga smp kelas dua. Tapi dia. Temanku dari aku masih tk!"

"A-ak~"

"Aku bahkan selalu membawamu kerumahku karena kau mengatakan kau menyayangi ayahku padahal kau hanya iri pada kedua orang tuaku yang selalu memajakanku. Aku memberikan semua yang kau inginkan tapi jika itu memang tak bisa menjadi milikmu, dimana salahku?" sela Hinata.

.

"Dia mulai serius."

.

"Selama kita bersama, aku tahu kau membenciku tapi aku mengabaikannya. Kau merebut semua hal dariku dan aku melepaskannya. Kau bahkan menghasut teman baikku untuk membenciku dan aku melepaskannya untukmu. Aku takut jika dia tak percaya padamu, dia akan membencimu. Aku takut jika dia akan menyuruhku memilih antara dirinya atau dirimu. Aku takut jika kau akan semakin membenciku." Hinata menurunkan suaranya.

.

 _"Hinata?_ _Mengapa_ _kau_ _begini?"_

 _"Aaahh.._ _Aku_ _tak_ _mau_ _tahu._ _Yang_ _penting_ _menjauh_ _dariku._ _Kau_ _bukan_ _lagi_ _teman_ _ku._ _Aku_ _bosan_ _denganmu!"_

 _"Aku sungguh tak menyangka_. _Aku kira dia berbicara sembarangan karena dia benci padamu tapi ternyata dia tak berbohong_. _Kau sungguh keterlaluan_. _Kau memutuskan persahabatan kita_ _._ _Baiklah_ _jika_ _begitu._ _Pertemanan_ _kita_ _berakhir."_

 _._

"Ternyata ini sebabnya."

.

"Kau masih tak mengerti?" tanya Hinata dan Karin tak menjawab.

"Setelah dirimu pergi. Aku tak lagi dekat dengan siapapun. Aku pindah ke sekolah ini dan mengerjai siapapun agar tak ada yang mau dekat denganku tapi terkadang aku merasa kesepian. Aku tak berani lagi memiliki seorang pun teman karena aku takut. Semua teman baikku selalu berakhir sepertimu." ucap Hinata sambil terus menahan air matanya yang tiba-tiba mendorong ingin keluar.

"Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika kau tahu semua orang membencimu tapi kau hanya bisa terus melakukan hal yang telah kau lakukan. Jika aku tak membuat mereka benci padaku, mereka akan selalu mendekatiku. Aku takut. Disatu sisi aku takut karena mereka akan menjadi seperti teman-teman baikku dulu tapi di satu sisi, rasanya sangat sakit karena sendirian." Satu tangan Hinata yang terkepal didepan dadanya. Dadanya yang terasa terggores-gores ketika ia kembali mengingat kenangan yang telah ia buang lama didalam dirinya.

"Jika kau tak membiarkan ayahku membawaku pindah. Ini tak akan terjadi." ucap Karin menyalahkan Hinata atas pindahan nya ke luar negeri. Ia bahkan tak pamit pada Hinata saat ia hendak pergi.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku harus mengatakan pada ayahmu untuk tak membawamu pergi? Apakah aku harus menyuruh ayahku mengangkatmu menjadi anaknya? Mengapa kau menyalahkanku?"

.

.

 _"Ayah._ _Aku_ _akan_ _membawa_ _Karin_ _kesini._ _Kau_ _harus_ _temani_ _dia_ _karena_ _aku_ _akan_ _pergi_ _kerumah_ _teman."_

 _"Hinata._ _Mengapa_ _gadis_ _itu_ _selalu_ _kesini_ _dan_ _mengapa_ _kau_ _selalu_ _pergi_ _ketika gadis itu kemari?_ _Kau_ _harus_ _menghabiskan_ _waktumu_ _bersama_ _kami."_

 _"Ayahmu benar_ _._ _Hinata."_

 _"Ayah._ _Aku_ _lebih_ _suka_ _diluar_ _dan_ _Karin_ _juga_ _sangat_ _menyayangi_ _kalian._ _Jadi_ _tak_ _apa_ _dia_ _main_ _kesini._ _Bukan?"_

 _._

 _._

"Mereka orang tua mu. Sangat wajar jika kau mengikuti mereka jika mereka pergi. Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika aku harus terus diluar dan membiarkanmu dirumahku seolah kau adalah anak mereka. Rasanya sangat sakit tapi aku tak perduli karena aku sungguh menyayangimu." air mata dari mata kiri Hinata yang berhasil lolos.

"Bahkan kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya berpura-pura baik-baik saja ketika kau melihat seorang yang sangat kau cintai, dicintai teman baikmu sendiri dan bahkan dia secara terang-terangan mengatakan ia mencintainya. Kau memberiku pilihan memilihmu atau orang yang ku cintai. Dan aku memilihmu tapi kau tetap membenciku. Apakah tak cukup semua yang telah ku berikan padamu? Kau sungguh egois."

...

"Sekarang aku menginginkan Naruto." ucap Karin serius yang membuat Hinata semakin menahan air matanya.

...

"Kau boleh mengambilnya jika kau benar-benar mencintainya." jawab Hinata tegas yang membuat Karin mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Mengapa kau selalu mengatakan sesuatu seolah hal itu sangatlah remeh! Dulu kau juga melakukannya dan sekarang kau melakukannya lagi!" marah Karin merasa teremehkan.

"Lantas aku harus bagaimana?! Jika aku mengatakan tidak, kau akan mengatakan mereka lebih penting dari teman baikku. Hiks.. Ketika aku mengatakan iya, kau mengatakan aku selalu meremehkan kau karena kau tak mungkin bisa memiliki apa yang aku miliki. Hiks.." tangis Hinata yang kembali mengalir. Dadanya terasa semakin sesak. Mengapa semua teman baiknya selalu berakhir seperti ini? Bahkan sampai akhir pun ketika Hinata mengatakan semuanya. Mereka tak mengerti. Tak ada yang mengerti.

Tidak. Semua ini memang salah Hinata. Tak seharusnya ia begini baik dengan semua temannya.

.

.

 _"Aku benci padamu_! _Pergi jauh dariku_ _._ _Pergilah_ _dengan_ _Karin!_ _Jika_ _aku_ _melihatmu_ _lagi._ _Aku_ _akan_ _menendangmu_ _dari_ _sekolah_ _ini!"_

 _"Hinata._ _Mengapa_ _kau_ _tega_ _sekali_ _padaku?_ _Kita_ _sudah_ _berteman_ _sejak_ _kecil._

 _"aku tak perduli_!"

.

.

"Sudah kuduga."

"Hei. Sebentar lagi."

.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Aku tak mengerti. Mengapa aku selalu salah di mata kalian semua. Hiks.. Aku hanya ingin membuat kalian senang. Aku hanya ingin melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk kalian yang menginginkannya. Hiks.. Tapi mengapa hiks.. Semuanya selalu berakhir seperti ini? Hiks.. Hiks.." mengapa dia masih tak mengerti?

"Hei. Naruto! Jangan masuk." seorang gadis yang berusaha menahan Naruto agar ia tak masuk ke kelas tapi Naruto tetap saja memberontak masuk.

"Aku tak ingin mengerti! Aku hanya menginginkan Naruto!" ucap Karin tak mau tahu.

Mengapa? Hal ini terjadi lagi? Bahkan saat ini hanya Naruto yang benar-benar Hinata inginkan.

"Hinata." panggil Naruto ketika ia berdiri dibekang Karin yang masih berjarak dua meja dari ambang pintu.

Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya.

"Naruto. Dia menginginkanmu." Ucap Hinata tegas. Hinata yang kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah keluar.

Aku selalu melepaskan semuanya. Jika dia milikku maka dia akan selalu menjadi milikku tapi mengapa?

..

Sebaris penguping dibalik dinding sedari tadi yang langsung membuang wajah mereka kesamping ketika Hinata menatap mereka yang kemudian kembali melangkah lagi.

Rasanya masih sangat sakit?

.

.

Semua orang yang masih tak bergerak dan tak bersuara. Mereka baru saja tahu kenangan buruk Hinata yang membuatnya menjadi trouble maker.

...

"Na-naruto." panggil Karin pelan ketika ia berdiri dan menatap Naruto didepan dari posisinya. Ia baru saja membuat Hinata menangis. Apakah ia sudah menang? Ia tak salah sama sekali bukan?

Dulu hal ini juga terjadi dan situasinya tak beda sama sekali dan...

Naruto yang memalingkan wajahnya dari pintu dan menatap Karin dengan tatapan tajamnya. Ia sungguh siap melempar Karin ke kandang buaya saat ini juga.

"Kau, berani sekali wanita jalang sepertimu menyebut namaku!" ucap Naruto penuh penekanan sambil melangkah menghampiri Karin sedangkan Karin yang tiba-tiba terus melangkah mundur.

..Hal ini juga terjadi...

"Aauu.." punggung Karin yang terdorong kuat mengenai dinding dibelakangnya dengan kedua tangan Naruto yang Mencengkram kuat kerah seragamnya. Tatapan membunuh Naruto yang tak berpaling sedikitpun dari kedua mata takut Karin.

"Berani sekali kau! Sudah lama sekali aku tak melihatnya menangis." ucap Naruto yang masih menahan amarahnya.

..Aku tak bisa mendapatkan apa yang telah menjadi milik Hinata bahkan..

"I-itu tak ada urusan nya dengan mu. Ini masalah kami berdua." ucap Karin membela dirinya.

"Kau benar. Ini tak ada hubungannya denganku karena aku tak ada dimana masalah ini terjadi. Tapi kau telah berani membuatnya menangis dan membawa-bawa namaku. Kau sudah keterlaluan." rahang Naruto yang semakin mengeras.

..Mereka menjadi membenciku dan juga..

"Hinata akan membencimu jika kau berani menyakitiku!" ucap Karin takut yang membuat Naruto semakin menatapnya kesal.

"A." Karin yang menahan sakit dipunggungnya ketika Naruto mendorongnya dengan kuat.

..Mereka pergi semakin jauh.

"Berani sekali kau mengancamku! Kau kira siapa dirimu!" marah Naruto yang langsung mendorong Karin yang membuatnya terjatuh, terduduk dilantai.

"Jika saja bukan karena Hinata aku sudah lama membunuhmu!"

Cinta ataupun suka hanyalah alasanku untuk merebut sesuatu yang Hinata miliki.

"Aauu.. Sakit!" desis Karin sakit ketika Naruto menginjak pergelangan kakinya dengan kuat.

Aku selalu melakukannya hingga aku terbiasa.

"Ingin sekali aku membunuhmu! Dasar jalang sialan!"

Meskipun aku ingin berubah. Aku tak bisa.

"Sakit!" desis Karin sakit sambil terus berusaha menarik kakinya tapi sayangnya tak berhasil.

Aku sungguh tak ingin melakukannya tapi diriku sendiri tak pernah mau menuruti apa mauku. Apakah ini karena keegoisan diriku?

"Aaauu. Sakit." desis Hinata ketika Naruto semakin kuat menekan pergelangan kakinya.

"Naruto! Hentikan. Biar kan aku yang berbicara dengannya." pinta seorang gadis yang baru saja memasuki kelas dan melangkah menghampiri nya.

.

"Temuilah Hinata. Dia sungguh membutuhkanmu saat ini." ucap gadis tadi yang membuat Naruto menjauhkan kakinya dari kaki Karin.

"Sebaiknya kau selesaikan masalahmu dengan Hinata." ucap Naruto dingin yang kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Kau? Tenten?" ucap Karin dengan senyumnya ketika gadis tadi menatapnya.

Aku mulai lagi.

"Kau masih bisa bertingkah seolah tak ada yang terjadi?" tanya gadis yang dipanggil Tenten kesal yang membuat senyum di bibir Karin menghilang. Tenten pindah kesini satu tahun setelah Hinata. Meskipun mereka sering jumpa tapi mereka selalu bertingkah seperti orang asing..

"Mengapa aku baru tahu kau sekolah disini? Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Karin dengan senyumnya yang kembali muncul ketika Tenten bersimpuh di hadapannya. Tenten ini adalah teman baik Hinata yang kemudian teman baik Karin ketika Hinata memutuskan pertemanan mereka.

Plakkk.. Sebuah tamparan super kuat yang mendarat di pipi kiri Karin yang membuatnya mendesis kesakitan.

Karin yang menyentuh secara perlahan pipi kirinya yang sudah memerah dan terlihat jelas bekas tamparan tadi.

"Kau. Tega sekali dirimu. Ternyata Hinata memutuskan pertemanan kami karenamu?"

.

.

.

.

"Hikss... Hiksss... Sialan! Tadi mengapa aku tak menggunakan bahasa kasar sedikitpun padanya? Hikss. Sialan! Brengsek! Ingin sekali aku mematahkan giginya.. Hikss.. Hiks.." Hinata yang kini berdiri di atap sekolah didekat dinding penghalang setinggi perutnya.

"Hiksss.. Dasar sialan! Hatiku sakit sekali.. Hiks.. Hikss..!"

...

"Hinata.." suara lembut seorang lelaki dari belakang yang membuat Hinata membalikkan badannya.

!

"Jangan kemari Naruto!" pinta Hinata ketika Naruto melangkah menghampirinya.

"Jika kau melangkah lagi. Aku akan loncat." ancam Hinata tapi Naruto masih Saja melangkah mendekatinya. Ayolah. Hinata tak begitu bodoh ingin loncat.

"Aku benci padamu." ucap Hinata yang kemudian langsung membalikkan badannya.

"Hinataaa!" mata Naruto yang langsung terbelak kaget ketika Hinata langsung meloncat kebawah. Naruto yang langsung berlari mendekati dinding penghalang dan melihat kebawah. Jantungnya yang terasa sudah tercopot ketika ia melihat Hinata sudah mendarat dibawah.

!

"Hinata.." ucap Naruto pelan dengan nafas nya yang terasa sesak.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto. Aku hanya bercanda.. Hehe.. Aku tak begitu gila." suara seorang gadis yang berdiri tepat di bawah wajah Naruto saat ini. Ternyata itu adalah Hinata yang berdiri di pijakan-pijakan kecil disana. Yah.. Naruto tahu tapi ia tetap saja jantungan.

"Ternyata ini berguna hehe.. Aku membuatnya beberapa bulan lalu." ucap Hinata dengan kepala nya yang masih menatap keatas atau lebih tepatnya menatap wajah syok Naruto. Bukankah sudah Naruto katakan? Ia tidak gila. Meskipun Naruto benar-benar syok ketika Hinata loncat tadi. Ia dibodohi. Oh bagus..

"Hinata." panggil Naruto frustasi. Gadis ini sungguh pandai membuatnya jantungan.

"Naruto? Tarik aku. Sejujurnya aku takut pijakan ini bisa jatuh." ucap Hinata risih sambil mengangkat tinggi kedua tangannya dan Naruto pun langsung mengapai kedua tangan Hinata dan menariknya keatas. Jika saja bukan karena Hinata mengatakan kata 'jatuh'. Naruto pasti sudah membiarkan Hinata disitu. Ck.

.

"Kau sungguh keterlaluan." ucap Naruto takut ketika Hinata telah kembali pada posisi awalnya dengan Naruto di hadapannya.

"Hehe.. Aku hanya mau mengerjaimu. Jika aku tak sungguh loncat kau tak akan tertipu. Hehe." ucap Hinata dengan senyum lima jarinya tapi terlihat jelas jika ia sangat sedih, masih sangat sedih.

Gadis ini sungguh nekad. Tak pernah berpikir dua kali. Ia bodoh dan pintar disaat yang bersamaan. Tapi saat ini yang Naruto tahu adalah..

Naruto yang langsung memeluk lembut Hinata dan membuat pipi kanan Hinata menempel di dada bidangnya.

dia sangat rapuh.

Senyum di bibir Hinata yang perlahan menghilang.

"Tak apa. Aku telah memarahinya untukmu." ucap Naruto lembut.

"Aku tak apa-apa Naruto.. Aku sudah melupakan hal tadi. Itu sudah sering terjadi. Hehe" ucap Hinata dengan kekehannya sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Naruto tapi Naruto tak mau melepaskan nya.

"Kau tak bisa membohongi ku, Hinata. Tak apa. Menangislah. Katakan apapun yang ada di hatimu saat ini." ucap Naruto lembut yang membuat senyum di bibir Hinata kembali pudar, wajahnya yang kembali memerah dengan air matanya yang sudah siap mengalir lagi.

"Hiks.." air mata Hinata yang langsung menetes.

Sialan. Ia sungguh tak bisa membohongi lelaki ini meskipun seberapa kuat ia mencoba. Tidak. Setelah kejadian tadi semua orang yang menyaksikan pun tak akan percaya jika Hinata baik-baik saja saat ini.

"Hiks.. Aku tak mengerti. Hiks.. Mengapa semua yang kulakukan selalu salah.. Hiks.. Mengapa? Hiks.. Apa salahku karena mereka tak bisa mendapatkan apa yang aku miliki? Hiks.. Hiks.." tangis Hinata yang seketika pecah.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Mengapa semua teman baikku selalu berakhir seperti ini? Mengapa hiks.. Mereka benci padaku karena mereka tak memiliki apa yang aku miliki? Hiks.. Mengapa mereka benci padaku ketika aku selalu memberikan apa yang mampu aku berikan untuk mereka? Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Mengapa hidupku yang seperti ini pun menjadi salahku? Hiks.."

"Bahkan saat ini ia tiba-tiba datang dan menginginkan mu. Hiks.."

"Padahal saat ini aku hanya memiliki mu. Hiks..?"

"Dan Toneri. Hiks.." sambung Hinata yang membuat Naruto menahan helaan nafasnya.

Apakah orang ini tak bisa lebih serius? Ia sungguh cepat melupakan masalahnya. Haizzz.. Mungkin karena ia sudah terbiasa.

"Ah.. Ternyata kau masih ingat padaku." suara seorang lelaki dari belakang Naruto. Ia yang terus melangkah menghampiri Hinata dan Naruto yang telah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau menangis." ucap Toneri dengan senyumnya ketika Hinata menghapus air matanya.

"Aku tak pernah menangis." ucap Hinata yang membuat Toneri tersenyum lucu.

"Hinata. Tak bisakah kau tak usah berpura-pura menjadi kuat?" tanya Naruto haizz.. Entahlah.. Gadis ini.

"Naruto. Aku tak apa-apa. Aku tak berbohong. Lihat. Aku bahkan tak berkedip sedikitpun." ucap Hinata jujur sambil menatap mata Naruto. Membuktikan bahwa ia tak berbohong. Hanya satu menit dan semua kesedihannya sudah kembali terkubur dalam didalam dirinya. Yah.. Begitulah dia..

"Baiklah.. Mari kita lupakan masalah itu." ucap Toneri dengan senyumnya sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya ke pucuk kepala Hinata.

"Anggaplah kebohongan itu adalah kenyataan untuk dirimu sendiri dan jangan pernah pikirkan itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Jika kebohongan itu telah menjadi kenyataan untukmu. Kau akan bisa menipu orang lain dan mungkin dirimu sendiri." pikir Toneri dengan senyum entah kagum atau iba nya sambil terus menekan pelan pucuk kepala Hinata. Ucapan inilah yang selalu Hinata ajarkan dan juga inilah membuat Hinata selalu bisa baik-baik saja. Ia selalu membuat kebohongan dimana ia tak baik-baik saja menjadi baik-baik saja. Ini tak akan sulit baginya karena ini bukan pertama kalinya. Jika untuk kebaikan. Kenapa tidak?

Rasanya lega karena Hinata telah mengeluarkan apa yang ada dihatinya tapi disatu sisi rasanya tetap sakit karena dia tak mengerti dan tak perduli sama sekali

.

"Berapa lama lagi tanganmu akan menempel di kepalanya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke Karin.

"Tenten?"

"Dia tahu jika aku akan membencimu dan menyuruhnya memilih antara kau dan aku. Itu sebabnya ia membenciku. Dia membiarkan diriku bersamamu. Membiarkan aku membencinya agar kita tetap baik-baik saja." ucap Tenten tak percaya.

...

"Aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian tadi, Karin. Mengapa kau begitu? Kau sudah sangat keterlaluan. Dia memberikan semuanya untukmu." Tenten menaikan sedikit suaranya. Mengapa hatinya terasa ikut terkoyak-koyak?

...

"Karin. Kau adalah teman yang baik. Sesungguhnya kau sangat perduli padanya tapi rasa iri mu mengalahkan rasa sayangmu padanya." ucap Tenten kembali menurunkan suaranya. Jujur ia tahu jika Karin sangat menyayangi Hinata tapi rasa iri nya mengalahkan semuanya.

"Dia menangis. Dia masih sangat menyayangimu. Mengertilah. Jangan biarkan rasa iri mu melukainya lagi. Kau sungguh menyayangi nya. Kau tahu itu."

Karin yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Mengapa? Mengapa ia masih tak merasa mengerti?

"Besok. Ketika kau melihatnya. Dia akan bersikap baik-baik saja tapi rasa sakitnya tak akan berkurang sedikitpun. Jadi Karin. Berpikirlah. Tanyakan pada hatimu yang paling dalam."

"Dia akan sangat senang jika bisa bersama teman baiknya lagi." ucap Tenten dengan senyum lembutnya.

Ia yang kemudian berdiri. "Kau tahu? Ulang tahunnya sudah hampir tiba. Berilah dia kado special dan kau akan bisa merasakan kebaikan hatinya ketika kau membuang jauh rasa iri mu." senyuman yang semakin mengambang di bibir Tenten. Ia yang kemudian melangkah pergi dari kelas meninggalkan Karin sendiri.

"Aku?" ucap Karin sambil mengepalkan satu tangannya di dekat dadanya.

"Aku? Mengapa semua ini tiba-tiba menjadi salahku?"

.

.

.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu dan Tenten benar. Hinata bertingkah seperti tak ada yang terjadi diantara mereka. Semuanya bahkan Naruto dan Tenten bertingkah seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Satu hal yang berubah disini hanyalah Karin. Ia tak lagi mendekati siapapun termaksud Naruto, ia bahkan menjauhinya. Ia menjadi lebih pendiam sedangkan Hinata masih bertingkah tak ada hal yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Beberapa kali Karin ingin memanggil Hinata tapi ia tak punya keberanian itu hingga hari ini, pagi ini dimana jam menunjuk pukul 10.48(jam istirahat)

Karin yang terlihat memegang sebuah kue ulang tahun berbentuk bulat dengan lilin-lilin. Ia yang baru saja menghalangi jalan Naruto dan Hinata dilapangan, ketika mereka hendak pergi ke kantin.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata malas ketika Karin masih menundukkan kepalanya.

...

"Hari ini ulang tahunmu." ucap Karin memberanikan dirinya.

Karin telah memikirkannya setiap malam.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Jangan berbasa-basi." ucap Hinata tak perduli. Sejujurnya ia sangat sakit untuk mengatakan hal ini.

Jika saja hal yang ia lakukan kini salah setidaknya ia telah mengalahkan rasa egoisnya dan berusaha untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

Sekeliling mereka yang tiba-tiba saja di penuhi manusia-manusia berseragam dan jangan lupakan Tenten dan Toneri dibelakang Karin. Tentu saja mereka tak akan melewatkan kejadian yang akan terjadi ini.

...

"Hinata. Aku telah memikirkannya. Jika aku ingin memperbaiki diriku. Aku harus memulainya dengan kejujuran. selama seminggu ini aku selalu bercermin dan bertanya pada diriku sendiri soal hal ini." ucap Karin pelan ketika ia menatap mata Hinata.

Baiklah. Kali ini dia serius.

"Kau benar. Aku iri padamu karena dirimu selalu mendapatkan hal yang tak bisa aku miliki. Meskipun kau telah memberikannya padaku, aku masih tak bisa memilikinya. Kau benar. Aku ini egois. Kumohon maafkan aku." ucap Karin menyesal.

"Seharusnya aku berterima kasih padamu. Aku tak tahu. Mengapa diriku selalu melakukan hal yang tak ingin ku lakukan. Aku melakukannya sekali dan itu menjadi kebiasaanku. Tapi kali ini aku berusaha sekuat mungkin agar aku bisa mengatakan hal ini. Saat ini aku bahkan tak tahu apakah aku berbohong lagi atau tidak."

"Karena kesalahan diriku ini, aku kehilangan semuanya termaksud dirimu."

"Kali ini aku tak akan berbaik hati dan memaafkanmu seperti dulu, dimana aku selalu melakukannya." ucap Hinata yakin tapi apakah ketika ia ingin membuat temannya senang termaksud salahnya?

Hinata ingin memaafkan Karin tapi bagaimana jika saat ini ia lah yang bersalah?

...

"Dari awal aku benci pada dirimu. Kau memiliki segalanya tapi kau selalu melepaskannya dengan mudah seolah itu bukan apa-apa. Kau seperti memandang rendah diriku. Maafkan aku karena tak memikirkannya dari sudut pandangmu, dan ketika aku mengatakan aku menginginkan Naruto. Aku tak sungguh mencintainya aku hanya ingin merebutnya darimu dan membuatmu menderita. Maafkan aku. Kau benar ssoal itu. Aku hanya berpura-pura menyukai suatu hal agar kau memberikannya padaku."

"Lalu tentang lelaki dulu?" tanya Hinata ingin memperjelas. Sejujurnya hanya untuk basa-basi.

"Dulu. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintai lelaki itu. Dia adalah cinta pertamaku. Aku sangat mencintai nya tapi ketika ia tahu akulah penyebab kau membencinya. Ia membenciku. Hiks.. Ia menjauh dariku dan setelah beberapa hari aku pergi dengan orang tuaku ke luar negeri. Hiks.. Pada akhirnya tak ada satupun hal milikmu yang bisa aku dapatkan. Maafkan aku karena aku sangat egois hiks.." Karin yang berusaha menahan tangisnya agar tak pecah.

"Tidak Karin. Kau salah." Hinata membatin.

"Kau... Apakah kau masih ingat siapa lelaki itu?" tanya Hinata terkesan dingin. Sebaiknya saat ini juga, ia selesaikan semuanya.

...

"Semua orang termaksud kau dan aku selalu memanggilnya Suki. aku sangat ingat dirinya. Matanya hampir mirip denganmu dan selalu terlihat kalem tapi kenyataannya tingkahnya tak sekalem matanya. Rambutnya berwarna hitam mengkilat." Karin yang tiba-tiba tersenyum pahit. Itu waktu mereka masih smp kelas satu. Seharusnya kini lelaki itu telah tumbuh menjadi seorang lelaki seperti Naruto. Jujur saja jika Karin tak tahu jika lelaki itu juga pergi ke luar negeri bersama orang tuanya kerena urusan pekerjaan.

..

"Saat ini orang itu berdiri tepat dibelakangmu." ucap Hinata dingin yang membuat Karin langsung membalikkan badannya tapi? Yang ia lihat adalah seorang lelaki berambut perak?

"Toneri otsutsuki. Itulah nama lengkapnya. Aku tak tahu kapan pastinya ia kembali ke jepang. Tapi itu adalah dia." ucap Hinaga datar sambil menatap mata Toneri.

"Hahaha..." tawa kaku Toneri sambil menggaruk pelan belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Sejujurnya aku baru ingat ketika mendengar pembicaraan kalian di kelas kemarin." jujur jika Toneri sudah melupakan semua kejadian waktu ia masih kecil. Bukan berniat melupakannya tapi karena padatnya sekolah dan les membuatnya tak punya waktu untuk mengingat masa lalunya.

...

"Sudah ku duga. Kau mengingatku. Haha." yah.. Dia berpura-pura tak mengingatku selama ini. Haha. Dia sungguh pantas dijuluki drama queen. Semua kebohongan dan dramanya sungguh nyata bahkan lebih dari kata sempurna.

.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Kau.. Maafkan aku.. Karena diriku kalian tak lagi bersama."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yup.. Hy .. Lama ga jumpa..

Aku gk tahu pasti berapa chap untuk end.. Soo nikmati aja..

Yoo.. Tapi aku mau tanya.. Menurut kalian ini salah hinata atau Karin? Sumpah.. Aku penasaran bangat hehe.. Menurut aku salah Hinata karena dia terlalu manjain temannya dan selalu enteng..


	6. Hilang!

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Trouble maker 2

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Trouble maker2 by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

"Sudah ku duga. Kau mengingatku. Haha." yah.. Hinata berpura-pura tak mengingat Toneri selama ini. Haha. Dia sungguh pantas dijuluki drama queen. Semua kebohongan dan dramanya sungguh nyata bahkan lebih dari kata sempurna.

.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Kau.. Maafkan aku.. Karena diriku kalian tak lagi bersama."

"Tak apa Karin, semua orang pernah salah." jawab Toneri lembut. Lagipula itu sudah masalalu.

"Tidak." ucap Hinata tegas yang membuat Karin membalikkan badannya dan menatap Hinata.

"Setelah semua yang kau lakukan dan membuat ku menderita. Aku tak akan memaafkanmu. Mulai detik ini juga, aku akan terus menyiksamu sampai kau memilih untuk mati.. Bwuahahahahaha.." ucap Hinata dengan tawa iblisnya yang membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. Mereka bahkan tak tahu apa yang ingin mereka pikirkan tapi yang jelas Hinata sudah tak serius lagi.

.

.

"Kau benar Hinata. Kau tak boleh memaafkanku. Aku tak mau melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi." jawab Karin yang pelan.

Baiklah. Kembali ke topik.

"Tidak Karin, ini adalah salahku. Seandainya aku tak pernah berbaik hati pada mu dan yang lainnya dulu. Hal ini tak akan terjadi lagi." ucap Hinata menyesal.

"Kau benar. Ini salahmu. Kalau begitu janganlah berbaik hati pada diriku lagi." pinta Karin serius.

Satu telapak tangan Hinata yang terangkat. Sepertinya ia hendak menampar Karin.

"Kyaaahhhhhh..! Aku sungguh benci padamu! Aku sungguh ingin menghancurkan wajahmu! Kau brengsek! Sialan!" marah Hinata sambil memeluk erat Karin.

"Aku akan mencekikmu hingga kau kehabisan oksigen!" sambungnya sambil semakin mempeerat pelukannya tanpa menghiraukan Karin yang hampir kehabisan oksigen.

Karin yang bersusah payah dengan kedua tangannya yang akhirnya berhasil melingkar ke punggung Hinata yang membuat pelukan Hinata perlahan melembut.

"Aku benci padamu." ucap Hinata pelan. Mengapa dadanya kembali terasa terggores?

"Aku menyayangimu. Maafkan aku." jawab Karin lembut yang membuat Hinata terdiam. Apa yang harus ia katakan?

.

.

.

Hinata yang akhirnya melepaskan pelukkannya dan melangkah menghampiri Toneri.

"Aku ingin mengatakan ini sejak awal. Kau menjadi sangat tampan setelah lama tak melihatmu. Aku sungguh merindukanmu." ucap Hinata yang langsung memeluk erat Toneri. Ia sungguh merindukan orang ini.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Hinata. Hehe Naruto. Kau dengar bukan kemarin. Dia mengatakan ia sangat mencintaiku." ucap Toneri bangga ketika ia menatap Naruto dengan wajah datarnya.

"Dia mencintaiku sekarang." jawab Naruto percaya diri yang membuat Hinata membalikkan badannya dan menatap Naruto.

"Karin bisa merebutmu dariku." ucap Hinata cemburut.

"Kau benar. Aku akan melakukannya." sela Karin serius.

"Tidak." sela Toneri cepat yang membuat Hinata dan Karin menatapnya.

"Mulai sekarang. Karin milikku. Aku akan menjaganya agar kau(Hinata) tak membenciku lagi." sambung Toneri yang langsung merangkul Karin.

"Tak perlu. Aku hanya butuh seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaiku." tolak Karin sambil melepaskan rangkulan Toneri.

"Kalau begitu. Aku akan belajar mencintaimu." jawab Toneri serius ketika matanya menatap mata Karin.

"Ehem.. Ehem."

"Oh tidak.. Karin berhasil merebut cinta pertama ku." ucap Hinata putus asa dengan gaya ala-ala lebay yang membuat semua mata menatapnya entah lucu atau entahlah. Dia aneh.

"Maafkan aku." ucap Karin menyesal ketika ia menabrakkan pelan dirinya ke Toneri.

"Masih sempat untuk memperbaikinya." jawab Toneri sambil menepuk pelan pundak Karin.

"Ah.. Naruto. Hatiku sakit sekali." Hinata yang langsung memeluk Naruto.

"Aku akan mengobati nya nanti." Jawab Naruto yang membuat Hinata tersenyum lebar. jika kalian lihat dengan teliti, gadis berambut indigo itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Karin. Hinata sudah memperkirakan 75persen hal ini akan terjadi dan Karin yang sudah terbiasa dengan permainan Hinata hanya melanjutkan permainan nya. Mereka tak bersekongkol. Percayalah. Ini hanya kebetulan. Sungguh. Kebetulan. Tak ada yang merencakan ini. Jangan salah sangka.

.

"Hinata. Karena semuanya sudah berkumpul sebaiknya kita rayakan ulang tahunmu." ucap seorang lelaki ketika ia berhasil menyelinap masuk ke kerumunan.

"Sebenarnya kami ingin melakukannya waktu pulang sekolah tapi sepertinya sekarang waktu yang tepat." sambung seorang gadis.

Kerumunan itu yang kembali mengelilingi Hinata dan seorang lelaki dengan kek ulang tahun ditangannya, tak lupa dengan lilin-lilin yang telah menyala.

"Happy birthday to you.. Happy birthday to you.. Happy birthday. Happy birthday. Happy birthday to you..." semua yang langsung bernyanyi dan bertepuk tangan ketika Hinata menghampiri lelaki dengan kue tadi.

"Buat permohonan Hinata." pinta Karin dan Hinata pun memejamkan matanya.

"Tak banyak yang aku harapkan. Aku hanya ingin kami semua selalu bersama dan selalu bahagia. Aku sungguh menyayangi mereka semua." Hinata membatin, ia yang kemudian membuka matanya dan meniup api-api dililin-lilin di atas kek ulang tahunnya.

Plok plok plok..

"Hinata. Biar aku tebak apa yang kau harapkan. Kau pasti meminta sesuatu yang di akhiri kata 'bahagia' bukan?" tebak seorang gadis yang membuat Hinata menatapnya. Apakah ia bisa membaca pikiran Hinata?

Sepertinya manusia-manusia disini mulai berencana untuk mengerjai Hinata.

"Menurut ku, diharapanmu akan ada kata 'kami semua'" tebak seorang lelaki yang membuat Hinata menatapnya.

"Menurutku dia mengatakan 'selalu bersama.'" tebak seorang lagi dengan wajah mengejeknya.

"Yang paling pasti adalah 'aku menyayangi mereka semua.'" tebak Karin yang membuat wajah Hinata memerah.

"Aaaaaa..! Aku tak mengatakan itu!" marah Hinata malu.

"Tidak mungkin. Hal itu tertulis jelas di wajahmu." ucap lelaki dihadapan Hinata.

"Jangan malu Hinata. Hehe."

"Aku akan menghajar kalian jika kau kalian bicara lagi!" marah Hinata yang semakin merona. Sial. Ini sungguh memalukan.

"Hinata. Kau kalah jumlah." jawab seseorang sambil melangkah satu langkah menghampiri Hinata yang diikuti oleh semua orang disekitarnya yang membuat Hinata terdiam. Ia bisa mati dikeroyok.

"Aaaaaa! Aku benci pada kalian semua!" teriak Hinata.

"Kau menyayangi kami. Hinata." jawab Tenten yang membuat Hinata semakin merona.

Ini memalukan!

"Naruto. Ayo pergi. Aku tiba-tiba ingin bertinju." ucap Hinata sambil membalikkan dirinya dan menarik pergi lengan Naruto sambil membelah paksa manusia-manusia yang melingkarinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Hinata. Kami menyayangimu! Hehe" ucap segerombolan manusia tadi serentak sambil melambaikan tangan mereka pada Hinata yang semakin jauh. Melihat Hinata malu-malu kucing sangat menghibur.

"Apakah kalian ingin memakan kek ini?" tawar lelaki yang masih setia memegang kek ulang tahun tadi.

"Aku masih ada." jawab Karin sambil menunjukkan kek ulang tahun ditangannya.

"Sebaiknya kita potong-potong dan letakkan di mejanya." saran seseorang.

"Aku juga sudah meletakkan kartu ucapan selamat ku ke laci mejanya." ucap seorang gadis.

"Aku juga."

"Aku juga."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Mari pergi."

.

.

.

.

Kepalan tangan Hinata yang melayang dan berhasil ditahan oleh tangan kosong Naruto.

"Mengapa rasanya masih sakit?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti dengan kepala nya yang tertunduk.

"Luka dihati tak akan sembuh secepat itu, Hinata." jawab Naruto lembut.

"Rasanya hati ku seperti di sayat." ucap Hinata lagi dengan air matanya yang tiba-tiba menetes.

"Hiks.. Bukankah rasanya de javu, Naruto? Hiks.." Hinata yang tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Waktu itu aku marah padamu. Aku meninjumu dan kau menahan tinjuku dan aku menangis. Hiks.." jelas Hinata dengan kepalanya yang masih menunduk.

Naruto yang menyenggol kaki Hinata yang membuat Hinata jatuh kebelakang tapi terlebih dulu ditahan tangan Naruto agar punggung Hinata tak menghantam lantai ring tinju. Kini posisi Naruto yang menindih Hinata dengan kedua tangannya yang menahan tubuhnya.

"Hinata. Aku akan selalu menjagamu." ucap Naruto lembut sambil menghapus air mata di pipi Hinata. "Jangan menangis."

"Aku tak menangis." jawab Hinata ketika ia menghela panjang nafasnya.

Cupp.. Naruto yang mengecup singkat bibir Hinata dan kembali menatapnya.

"Rasanya de javu. Sungguh." ucap Hinata yang tiba-tiba tersenyum lucu. Ia ingin tertawa tapi hatinya masih terasa sangat sakit untuk melakukannya. Mengapa hatinya masih sakit? Bukankah ia telah menemukan obat untuk lukanya?

"Mulai sekarang jangan lagi sembunyikan luka mu. Jangan lagi bersikap baik-baik saja padahal kau tak baik-baik saja." pinta Naruto berharap.

"Aku tak akan melakukannya lagi karena kurasa mulai saat ini semuanya akan baik-baik saja." jawab Hinata dengan senyum tipisnya.

Hinata yang mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto dan menarik wajah Naruto agar semakin mendekat.

..

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu Naruto." ucap Hinata ketika matanya tak lepas memandangi mata biru Naruto.

"Aku tahu." jawab Naruto yang langsung melahap bibir Hinata. Mungkin Hinata mengerti tentang apa yang selalu orang-orang katakan. Luka tak akan sembuh begitu mudah meskipun kita telah mengobatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

12.57

Terlihat Hinata yang baru saja memasuki kelas yang telah kosong setengah jam lalu. Ia yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya beberapa menit lalu di ruang tinju. Saat ini, Hinata yang bertujuan mengambil ranselnya dan rensel Naruto dan kembali lagi ke ruang tinju dan membangunkan Naruto dan kemudian pulang kerumah.

.

.

Langkah kaki Hinata yang terhenti ketika ia berdiri disamping mejanya. Banyak sekali kertas-kertas ukuran tak terlalu kecil dan besar serta berwarna-warni bertumpuk disini. Ini adalah kertas ucapan.

Hinata yang mengambil satu kertas berwarna pink dan membalik lembarannya.

'Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata. Maafkan aku karena aku pernah membencimu. Setelah aku tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Aku merasa sangat bersalah. Maafkan aku juga karena aku tak berani bicara langsung padamu.'

Hinata yang meletakkan kembali kartu ditangannya dan kembali mengambil kartu berwarna hijau dan mendudukan dirinya ke kursi miliknya.

'Selamat ulang tahun Hinata, hehe.. Maafkan kami karena perayaan ulang tahunmu tak bagus. Lain kali kami akan membuatnya sebagus mungkin.'

"Setidaknya kalian masih ingat dengan ulang tahunku." ucap Hinata yang kembali mengambil kartu berwarna ungu muda.

'Hinata. Selamat ulang tahun. Aku tahu kamu pasti sangat sedih kerena kenangan buruk masa kecilmu. Tapi jangan terus bersedih. Kamu adalah orang yang sangat baik. Mulai saat ini jangan lagi terlalu berbaik hati agar kejadian dulu tak terulang lagi. Love you.'

'Hinata. Selamat ulang tahun. Aku tahu kamu adalah orang yang baik tapi sebaiknya jangan lagi terlalu baik. Aku tak ingin kejadian dulu terjadi lagi padamu. Aku menyayangimu.'

"Mengapa gosip tentangku menyebar begitu cepat?" tanya Hinata entah pada siapa. Mengapa banyak sekali orang yang tahu tentang masalah masa lalunya?

'Hinata. Selamat ulang tahun. Lihatlah lacimu. Itu kek ulang tahun untukmu. Kuharap kau mau memakannya. Hehe.. Selamat ulang tahun. Kau orang yang sangat baik.'

Hinata yang mengambil sepotong kek yang tertutup selembar tisu dan sendok kecil di dalam lacinya.

Hinata yang langsung menyingkirkan tisu itu dan melahap sepotong kecil kek tadi.

"Rasanya enak sekali." ucapnya ketika ia melahap sepotong kecil kek tadi.

'Hinata, kau tak begitu buruk. Beberapa bulan ini aku menjadi lebih mengenalmu. Kau adalah orang yang sangat baik. Hehe.. Selamat ulang tahun.'

'Hehe. Kau tahu semenjak kejadian kemarin, dikantin dengan Shion. Aku merasa kami semua menjadi sangat sehati. Semuanya karenamu. Kami semua merasa kami saling memiliki dan sangat damai. Terima kasih dan selamat ulang tahun.'

...

"Hiks.. Aku merasa lemah sekali. Hiks.."

.

.

.

.

.

8 hari kemudian.

.

.

.

"Kemarilah." Hinata yang kembali melangkah yang langsung diekori oleh seorang gadis, menghampiri sepasang manusia yang tengah terduduk disofa diseberang tv.

"Permisi." ucap gadis bersurai merah sopan ketika ia dan Hinata menghentikan langkah mereka di dekat meja kecil didepan sofa yang diduduki dua orang tadi.

"Ayah, ibu. Ini Karin." ucap Hinata yang membuat sepasang manusia yang ternyata orang tuanya memandangi Karin.

"Duduklah, kapan kau kembali ke jepang Karin?" Tanya Hiashi bersemangat ketika Hinata dan Karin mendudukan diri mereka di sofa panjang didekatnya.

"Ahh.. Sepertinya sudah hampir dua bulan." jawab Karin ragu dan segan.

"Wah.. Kau menjadi cantik sekali. Mengapa sekarang baru mampir kesini?" tanya Hana(ibu Hinata.)

"Ibu.. Hubungan kami tak baik. Bahkan kami bertengkar seminggu lalu." jawab Hinata tak perduli.

"Sekarang kami juga tak baikan tapi aku menyeretnya kesini." sambung Hinata yang membuat Karin menundukkan kepalanya. Apa yang harus ia katakan?

..

"Ma-maafkan aku." ucap Karin takut.

"Mengapa kau meminta maaf? Kau tahu sendiri jika Hinata selalu begitu." jawab Hiashi. Hiashi tak tahu apa masalah mereka tapi jika Hinata sudah membawanya kesini maka semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Se-seben~"

"Sstttt! Jika kau berani membocorkan apapun. Aku akan mencekikmu." sela Hinata mengancam sambil menatap tajam Karin yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Haha.. Terkadang ada beberapa hal yang harus disembunyikan." ucap Hinata ketika Hiashi melototinya.

"Ma-maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku.. Om, tante. Aku sungguh minta maaf." pinta Karin takut. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika orang tua Hinata tahu apa yang selalu Karin lakukan pada anak kesayangan mereka.

"Karin.. Mengapa kau minta maaf? Dan mengapa kau memanggil kami om dan tante?" tanya Hana lucu melihat sikap Karin. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Betul sekali. Aku tak membawamu kesini untuk meminta maaf." sela Hinata yang tiba-tiba merasa seperti penjahat.

"Bukankah dulu kau memanggil kami ayah dan ibu? Hm?" ucap Hiashi dengan senyum lucunya ketika Karin menatapnya.

"Aku tak tahu masalah apa yang kalian miliki tapi yang aku tahu. Sekarang semuanya baik-baik saja karena Hinatalah yang membawamu kesini." ucap Hana yang dan Hinata langsung menggangukkan kepalanya. Pertanda ia menyetujui ucapan ibunya.

"Kemarilah putriku. Kami merindukanmu."ucap Hana sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan, pertanda agar Karin memeluknya.

Karin yang langsung meloncat memeluk Hana sambil terus menahan air matanya agar tak keluar. "Ibu..? ... Maafkan aku." ucap Karin menyesal.

"Sekarang aku mengerti-

Hiashi yang menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Karin. "Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." ucap Hiashi senang. "Maafkan aku. Ayah..?" jawab Karin ragu tapi percayalah. Ia sungguh senang.

-dari awal jika aku bisa mengerti.. Aku telah mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan.." Karin membatin.

"Kali ini aku tak akan pergi." ucap Hinata cemberut sambil memeluk Hiashi, Hana dan Karin.

"Jika saja aku tak pernah iri dan melihatnya dengan jelas. Aku mendapatkan apa yang Hinata berikan bahkan kini aku mendapatkan Toneri."

"Aku mendapatkan semuanya sejak awal dan aku bahagia."

"Terima kasih Hinata.." ucap Karin penuh hati. Sungguh.. Kali ini. Ia sungguh bahagia. Ternyata ini alasannya mengapa Hinata menyeretnya kesini. Padahal Karin sungguh mengira Hinata akan mengadu soal kesalahannya selama ini.. Huh..!

"Bahkan sampai saat ini, aku masih berburuk sangka pada Hinata."

"Maafkan aku. Hinata."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3 bulan kemudian.

Selama tiga bulan ini semuanya berjalan lancar. Hinata ataupun Naruto. Karin maupun Toneri. Semuanya berjalan dengan sangat baik meskipun Hinata terlihat masih berjaga jarak dengan orang yang ingin berteman dengannya, ia juga masih berjaga jarak dengan Karin. Karin tahu, mereka tak mungkin bisa seperti dulu lagi. Karin sungguh ingin memperbaikinya. Tapi sayangnya sudah tak mungkin.

.

.

.

.

10.46

"Dia ingin camping dihutan. Aku tak ingin kejadian-kejadian dulu terulang lagi jadi kalian semua harus mengamatinya diam-diam. Mengerti?" perintah Tsunade sang kepala sekolah pada Toneri, Naruto, Tenten, Karin dan Sasori yang tengah berdiri menghadapinya yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja di kantor kepala sekolah.

"Tsunade-sama, maksud anda mengamatinya agar ia tak menghilangkan dirinya?" tanya Toneri memastikan yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Tsunade.

"Kalau begitu aku mundur." ucap Toneri, Karin dan Tenten serentak yang membuat Tsunade menatap mereka secara bergantian. Apa yang terjadi?

"Dulu, waktu kami baru masuk sd kelas satu, dia sengaja membawaku ke kota yang bahkan ia tak tahu jalannya. Tanpa ponsel tanpa uang. Kami tersesat selama empat hari dan itu bukan pertama kalinya. Ia memang sengaja ingin tersesat tapi selalu saja tiba-tiba ia menemukan jalan keluarnya jadi ia tak akan pernah berhenti hingga ia benar-benar tersesat." jelas Toneri frustasi.

"Toneri benar. Dulu. Waktu kemi ke luar negeri bersama orang tuanya, ia bahkan belum pernah pergi kesana(katanya). Dia membawaku pergi tanpa uang dan ponsel. Kami tersesat selama dua hari tapi tiba-tiba saja kami kembali tiba di hotel tempat kami menginap. Bahkan setelah itu ia ingin melakukannya lagi." jelas Karin frustasi.

"Mereka benar. Dulu ia bahkan pernah membawaku masuk kedalam hutan yang konon katanya tak ada jalan keluar. Kami tersesat selama enam hari tapi tiba-tiba saja kami bisa keluar. Ia bahkan ingin mencoba di hutan yang lain lagi. Jadi aku setuju dengan mereka jika saat ini pun ia berencana untuk tersesat." jelas Tenten frustasi. Tenten cukup lega ketika ia mengingat betapa beruntung nya Hinata selama ia mensesatkan dirinya kemana-mana. Ia selalu baik-baik saja. Amazing.. Bukan?

"Wah.. Dia beruntung sekali." jawab Sasori kagum. Mengapa dia bisa begitu beruntung?

"Dulu waktu kami pergi ke luar negeri untuk mengikuti lomba, ia tiba-tiba hilang tanpa membawa apapun. Padahal hanya tinggal satu menit lagi lombanya dimulai tapi dia tiba-tiba muncul dengan keadaan kacau." jelas Tsunade frustasi. Ini bahkan bukan pertama kalinya ia menghilang. tapi gadis itu ingin camping. Sebulan lalu Hinata memenangkan dua piala lomba sekaligus jadi Tsunade memberinya hadiah untuk memilih tempat yang akan dikunjungi sebagai hadiah perpisahan kelas kerena sebentar lagi mereka akan tamat dan Hinata memilih ke hutan untuk camping. Tak bisa Tsunade katakan betapa menyesal nya ia ketika menawarkan Hinata untuk memilih.

"Naruto. Apakah kau tak bisa membuat dia mengubah pikirannya?" tanya Tsunade frustasi. Ini sungguh kesalahan besar yang ia buat.

"Tenang saja. Meskipun bu kepsek meletakkannya di ujung dunia, ia akan pulang dengan sendirinya." jawab Naruto santai. Jujur saja.. Orang-orang yang mendengarnya tak bisa santai. Ini masalah serius. Bagaimana jika keberuntungan Hinata untuk pulang telah hilang? Dan ia tersesat ke hutan, tak tahu jalan pulang, ia lapar, jatuh ke jurang, berdarah dan mati? Bagaimana caranya Tsunade membuat perhitungan dengan orang tuanya?

"Naru~"

"Percayalah. Ia akan baik-baik saja. Karena memang begitulah dia. Bahkan jika ia hampir tak sadarkan diri di sekumpulan orang-orang jahat. Ia akan tetap baik-baik saja." sela Naruto yakin tapi masih tak membuat orang-orang disekitar nya yakin. Oh my..

"Tidak. Yang jelas kalian harus mengawasinya. Jika ada tanda-tanda ia ingin pergi. Tangkap dia. Bagaimana pun caranya. Ia harus tetap terlihat olehku. Apakah itu jelas?" Tsunade yang tak mengubah niatnya agar Hinata terawasi.

"Tsunade-sama. Jika kami ketahuan mengawasinya. Kami juga akan menghilang. Dia tak akan segan-segan untuk melempar kami ke jurang." ucap Toneri memperingati yang membuat Tsunade mrmijit-mijit keningnya. Ia sungguh telah membuat sebuah kesalahan besar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lima hari berlalu..

09.13

"Aaaahhhhhhhh...!" Hinata yang berteriak setelah ia menghela panjang nafasnya. Dia dan manusia-manusia setingkat nya yang baru saja tiba di hutan(tak begitu dalam). Lihat Tanah suburnya dengan sedikit rumput hijau. Pohon-pohon. Disana ada air terjun kecil. Uuhh.. Udaranya yang segar. Ini akan menyenangkan.

.

Semua orang yang tengah sibuk membangun tenda, membuat dapur kecil dan hal lainnya but Hinata dont care. Hinata hanya duduk dan mengamati.

.

.

Setengah jam berlalu. Hinata yang baru saja memasuki tenda ukuran dua orangnya dan ternyata Naruto telah terbaring didalam nya, Naruto tidur dengan satu tangannya yang menutup matanya. Ah.. Mengapa Naruto dan Hinata satu tenda? Jawabannya karena Tsunade memberi Naruto tanggung jawab agar Hinata tak menghilang.

Hinata yang membaringkan dirinya didekat Naruto dan memeluknya.

"Kau tahu. Aku selalu menghilang agar aku tahu rasanya takut. Tapi aku rasa aku ..? Entahlah.. Aku tak tahu apakah ini disebut beruntung atau tidak? Mengapa aku selalu saja bisa menemukan jalan untuk pulang? Tak peduli seberapa jauh aku tersesat pada akhirnya aku selalu kembali dan selalu baik-baik saja. Huufh~ ini membuatku frustasi." ucap Hinata frustasi.

..

"Aku terlalu sering tersakiti oleh temanku. Jadi aku rasa aku tak takut pada hal lainnya selain hal yang bersangkutan dengan temanku." jelas Hinata sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya di dada bidang Naruto.

"Bagaimana jika aku terjatuh dari lantai tiga?" Naruto yang tiba-tiba bersuara yang membuat Hinata mendonggakan kepalanya.

...

"A..aku tak tahu.." jawab Hinata ragu.

"Apakah kita perlu mencobanya?" tanya Naruto serius ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Hinata. Tak ada keraguan sedikitpun dimatanya. Seolah ia mengatakan ia siap mati detik ini juga jika Hinata berani melakukan hal yang berbahaya lagi.

"Kau membuatku takut." Hinata yang menundukkan kepala nya dan semakin memeluk erat Naruto.

Naruto yang membalikkan badannya menghadap ke Hinata dan membalas memeluknya.

"Kalau begitu bisakah kau tak melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan dirimu lagi dan bisakah kau tak menghilang disini?" tanya Naruto yang terdengar seperti ancaman untuk Hinata.

"Aku tak akan menghilang lagi. Aku tak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku janji." jawab Hinata takut. Ia takut. Kata-kata Naruto terus mengiang dikepalanya. Naruto seolah mengatakan ia akan celaka jika Hinata menghilang ataupun memasukkan dirinya ke dalam bahaya.

"Baguslah." Naruto yang kembali memejam matanya dan mempererat pelukannya.

...

"Kau akan selalu baik-baik saja bukan?" tanya Hinata memastikan. Ia takut jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Naruto.

"Selama kau baik-baik saja, aku juga baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

.

Matahari yang telah tenggelam. Daerah camping yang hanya diterangi oleh api unggun. Jam telah menunjuk pukul 21.03. Semua murid yang telah selesai makan malam setengah jam lalu. Mereka akan memulai kegiatan besok karena hari ini semuanya terlalu lelah untuk menyiapkan ini dan itu.

"Tsunade-sama! Yamato-sensei! Aku tak menemukan Hinata dimanapun! Tadi kami pergi ke air terjun sana. Aku baru berpaling satu menit dan dia telah tak ada!" lapor seorang lelaki panik ketika ia menghentikan langkahnya di kumpulan murid di sekitar api unggun.

"Bagaimana ini?! Ini dihutan dan sudah malam! Bagaimana jika ia bertemu hewan buas!?" satu persatu murid yang langsung panik sedangkan kepala Tsunade dan Yamato yang langsung berdenyut. Bukankah ia telah menyuruh beberapa orang untuk mengawasinya? Mengapa dia masih bisa hilang?

"Dia akan kembali sebentar lagi. Ia telah berjanji padaku untuk tak menghilang." sela Naruto yakin, ia yang terduduk di antara sekumpulan manusia di dekat api unggun sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Naruto! Dia tak begitu baik untuk menurut padamu! Kita harus mencari dia sebelum ia pergi semakin jauh!" ucap Tsunade panik.

"Benar. Kita harus mencarinya." satu persatu murid yang menyetujui ucapan Tsunade.

"Kalau begitu pergilah secara berkelompok. Temukan dia dan kembali kesini secepat mungkin. Semakin kita menundanya, dia akan semakin jauh."

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Yoo.

Ayo tebak.. Apakah Hinata menghilang atau tidak? Jreng... Jreng... Jreng..

Yo.. Moga kalian suka.. Moga makin bagus..

Bye bye..


	7. Story

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Trouble maker 2

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Trouble maker2 by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

22.44

"Hinata! Hinata!" panggil sekelompok orang yang berisi lima enam orang. Mereka yang masih menelusuri hutan dengan senter ditangan masing-masing, tak lupa memberi tanda pada batang pohon agar mereka tahu jalan kembali ke tempat camping.

.

.

"Hinata! Dimana kamu?!"

"Hinata?!"

.

.

.

"Hinata?! Kita sudah lama mencari. Dimana dia? Apa jangan-jangan dia masuk lebih dalam ke hutan?" tanya Yamato pada keempat muridnya.

"Sensei. Apa sebaiknya kita masuk lebih dalam lagi?" tanya salah satu murid setelah ia menggores batang salah satu pohon didekatnya.

"Iya."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hm? Dimana semua orang apakah mereka pergi bermain dihutan?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah yang baru saja memasuki tendanya yang diekori oleh seorang gadis berambut cepol.

"Biarkan saja. Aku sangat lelah. Aku ingin beristirahat." jawab gadis cepol lelah sambil merobohkan dirinya ke belakang.

"Iya. Lagipula tugas kita sudah selesai."

.

"Dimana mereka? Perasaan tadi mereka kesini?" seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang terus melirik kesana-kemari.

"Ah.. Masa bodoh. Aku akan mencari mereka besok." ucapnya kesal sambil menarik resleting tenda ke atas.

Srrtt.. Ia yang kembali menarik turun resleting tenda tadi.

"Naruto? Kau sudah tidur?" tanyanya ketika ia melihat Naruto terbaring dengan satu tangannya yang menutup matanya.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu yang langsung berbaring ke sebelah Naruto dan memeluknya.

"Kau kemana. Hinata?" hanya Naruto ketika ke membalikkan badannya, menghadap Hinata dan memeluknya.

"Semua orang pergi mencarimu karena kau menghilang." sambung Naruto tanpa membuka matanya yang membuat Hinata mendonggakan kepalanya, menatap wajah Naruto.

"Ah.. Tadi aku melihat hantu, jadi aku mengejarnya. Tapi.. Apakah aku perlu mencari mereka? Bagaimana jika mereka tersesat?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Biarkan saja." jawab Naruto tak perduli. Ia sudah mengingatkan tapi mereka tak percaya. So. Whatever.

"Lalu? Mengapa kau tak mencariku? Apakah kau tak perduli jika aku hilang?" tanya Hinata cemberut yang membuat Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap mata Hinata.

"Karena aku percaya padamu. Kau sudah berjanji tak akan menghilang bukan?" jawab Naruto yang membuat Hinata tersenyum malu.

"Selamat malam Naruto." Hinata yang langsung mengecup singkat bibir Naruto dan menundukkan kepalanya serta mempererat pelukannya.

"Selamat malam."

.

.

.

.

.

08.33

"Kyaaahhhh! Sensei! Sensei! Tsunade-sama! Aku menemukan Hinata!" teriak seorang gadis panik ketika ia membuka resleting tenda Naruto dan melihat Hinata yang tertidur pulas dengan memeluk Naruto.

Semua manusia yang baru kembali dari hutan pun berlari menuju tenda Hinata.

"Ada apa. Tenten, Toneri?" tanya seorang gadis bersurai merah pada Tenten dan Toneri yang terlihat terkejut karena teriakan tadi.

"Sebaiknya kita lihat saja." jawab Toneri yang langsung beranjak pergi.

?

"Hmm?" Hinata yang mulai menggeliat kerena merasa teramati oleh banyak pasang mata.

Matanya yang megintip sekilas sekumpulan orang di luar tendanya yang sedang melihatnya entah tatapan apa itu. But Hinata tak perduli. Ia yang kembali memejamkan matanya dan hendak tertidur.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Toneri aneh pada sekumpulan manusia didepan tenda Naruto dan Hinata. Apa yang aneh dengan Hinata sedang tertidur disana?

"Dia menghilang semalam. Jadi kami mencarinya tapi tak ketemu. Kami baru saja pulang dan dia sudah tertidur disini." jawab seorang lelaki entah kesal atau lega. Entahlah. Ia merasa usahanya mencari Hinata satu malam sia-sia.

"Hei! Aku sudah bilang padamu. Aku kesana sebentar. Kau saja yang meninggalkanku dan heboh mengatakan aku hilang. Dan semalam aku mengikuti hantu kesini." jawab Hinata sinis ketika ia merasa tersalahkan, ia yang kemudian tertidur lagi. Ia sangat ngantuk.!

"Ohh.. Hantu." jawab Karin mengerti.

"Jadi begini ceritanya."

.

.

Flashback..

Karin, Toneri dan Tenten yang perlahan mengikuti Hinata yang melangkah kehutan bersama seorang lelaki, tujuan mereka ke air terjun disana.

"Apa kau yakin dengan ini Karin?" tanya Toneri risih dengan pakaiannya yang seperti kuntilanak, keadaan tak jauh dengan Tenten dan juga Karin.

"Iya. Jika dia pergi, kita tinggal memancingnya pulang. Dia akan mengikuti kita karena dia memang begitu." jawab Karin yakin. Kini mereka yang bersembunyi di semak-semak disamping batu-batu air terjun. Mereka melihat jelas Hinata yang sedang melirik kesana kesini dan lelaki tadi yang sedang mencuci mukanya.

"Hei! Aku kesana sebentar. Disana terlihat gelap dan mengerikan." Ucap Hinata pada temannya yang masih mencuci wajahnya itu.

Toneri dan kedua temannya yang semakin menyembunyikan tubuh mereka ketika Hinata berjalan melewati semak-semak tempat mereka bersembunyi.

"Dia mau kemana?" bisik Tenten pada Karin ketika mereka melihat Hinata melangkah semakin memasuki hutan.

?

"Eh? Dimana lelaki tadi?" tanya Toneri ketika ia tak lagi melihat lelaki tadi.

"Sepertinya Hinata ingin pergi lagi. Sebaiknya kita pancing dia kembali ke tenda." bisik Karin ketika gerak-gerik Hinata terlihat mencurigakan.

"Baiklah."

.

Cczzt.. Ctt.. Semak-semak yang tiba-tiba berbunyi yang membuat Hinata menatapnya bingung.

"Hei! Apa itu?! Hantu?!" tanya Hinata berminat ketika ia melihat tiga makhluk seperti kuntilanak muncul dari semak-semak tadi.

"Hei! Kemeri! Kemari!" panggil Hinata dengan senyum bahagianya sambil mengejar tiga makhluk tadi tapi mereka terus saja berlari. Ia penasaran apakah hantu itu jelek atau cantik.

.

.

Flashback end..

.

"Yah. Itu yang terjadi. Kami berlari berkeliling dan kembali dari sisi hutan." Karin mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Oh.. Itu alasannya mengapa kita tak berjumpa waktu kami semua pergi mencari kedalam hutan. Ternyata kalian memancingnya berkeliling dan datang kesini lewat sisi hutan." jawab seorang lelaki mengerti.

"Iya! Aku baru ingat. Hinata mengatakan ia ingin kesana sebentar kerena disana terlihat mengerikan.. Hehe.. Aku kira dia menghilang karena kalian mengatakan dia suka menghilang jadi aku langsung panik." sela lelaki yang bersama Hinata semalam sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Hehe.. Mengapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya mulai takut dengan tatapan teman-temannya.

"Kau! Kau membuat kami tak tidur semalam!" marah seorang gadis sambil mencekik temannya itu. Lelaki brengsek!

"Sudah kukatakan. Kalian saja tak percaya padaku." Naruto yang tiba-tiba bersuara yang membuat semua orang menatapnya.

"Dan kalian bertiga. Berharaplah Hinata tak tahu jika kalian adalah hantu yang ia kejar semalam." sambung nya tak perduli yang membuat Karin, Tenten dan Toneri bergidik ngeri. Mereka akan berakhir di jurang jika ketahuan.

"Sekarang pergilah. Kalian menggangu tidur kami." Naruto yang kembali mempererat pelukannya pada Hinata dan berniat untuk tertidur lagi, membiarkan semua mata yang menatap nya, entahlah, mereka tak kesal melainkan kagum. Naruto terlihat sangat keren.

.

.

.

.

.

19.40

Langit yang sudah gelap.

Semua manusia di sekeliling api unggun yang baru saja selesai makan. Dan seorang gadis yang baru selesai menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang membuat semua orang berteriak dan bertepuk tangan.

"Nah.. Ini aku ada sebuah cerita menarik. Karin, Kau pasti belum tahu cerita ini. Ini tentang Hinata, Naruto dan pasangan model terkenal dari America." ucap seorang lelaki bangga ketika ia mengingat kejadian dimana pertama kali mereka menduduki kelas tiga.

"Apa? Apa?" tanya Karin penasaran.

"Mereka dijuluki King and Queen of couple. Ceritanya dimulai dari mereka memasuki Sma Konoha. Kau tahu mereka ini adalah sepasang kekasih yang selalu berhasil mengalahkan semua pasangan di manapun, mereka berdua disini karena merasa tertantang dengan coment-coment di sosmed mereka yang terus bercerita dengan NaruHina. Jadi tujuan mereka adalah membuktikan jika mereka pasangan terbaik yang pernah ada." jelasnya yang semakin menarik perhatian Karin. Sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata yang terlihat tak perduli.

"Ceritanya dimulai dari..."

.

.

.

.

Flashback...

.

.

.

"Kyyaaahhhh! Mereka disini! Cepat! Lihatlah! Mereka sungguhan datang!" teriak seorang gadis frustasi didekat gerbang Sma Konoha yang terus memancing satu persatu murid.

"Gila! Dia cantik sekali! Lelaki nya juga sangat tampan! Kyyaahhhh!" teriak seorang gadis frustasi ketika dia mengamati sepasang manusia yang telah berdiri di pagar yang terbuka lebar. Gadis berbadan seksi, lihatlah seragam sekolahnya. Kemeja putih dengan tiga kancing yang terbuka dari atas, menampakkan sedikit belahan dadanya dan rok nya yang pendek, menampilkan jejang kakinya yang indah. Sedangkan lelaki itu badannya yang terbungkus seragam, terlihat sangat sempurna. Tiga kancing kemejanya yang terbuka dari atas. Wajahnya astaga. Mereka adalah king and queen of couple. Selalu tampil di tv dengan tema couple dan selalu mengalahkan semua pasangan. Mereka juga seorang model yang juga berkaitan dengan kata couple.

"Mereka adalah Conan dan pain!( bayangkanlah secantik dan seseksi mungkin)"

"Kyaaaahhh!" murid-murid yang semakin berteriak frustasi ketika kedua pasangan itu melangkah ingin masuk kedalam tapi segerombolan murid-murid sama sekali tak membuka jalan untuk mereka.

"Excuse me." ucap Conan lembut dan terdengar sangat menggoda yang membuat para lelaki semakin histeris.

...

"Ehem.!" suara batuk dari belakang yang membuat semua manusia-manusia penghalang jalan langsung terbelah dan membuat Conan dan Pain membalikkan badan mereka. Menatap siapa yang berhasil membuat manusia ini terbelah hanya dengan satu kali batukkan?

Dia adalah Hinata dan Naruto disebelahnya.

Hinata dan Naruto yang langsung melangkah masuk. Membiarkan semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Hari ini aura mereka berdua sangat aneh. Seolah terasa sangat dingin, marah tapi sangat menarik hati.

"Ini sekolah bukan klub." ucap Hinata sinis pada Conan yang kemudian melangkah pergi. Seketika saja semua murid yang tadi berteriak Histeris langsung mengekori Hinata dan Naruto.

"What? What she just said?" tanya Conan tak mengerti.

"This is school not club." Pain menerjemahkan. Ia sedikit mengerti tentang bahasa yang orang jepang gunakan.

"Oh.. Dont mind it. We just have to solved we,re work." jawab Conan mengabaikan.

"I know."

.

.

.

.

09.39

Semua murid kelas 3-1 yang baru saja mendapatkan bangku masing-masing, dengan wali kelas baru yang bernama Yamato dan beberapa penjelasan.

"Sensei, ada murid baru yang berpakaian tak sopan serta tatto ditangannya." ucap Hinata tak perduli yang membuat Yamato menatap kesana-kemari. Meskipun Hinata nakal, ia masih tahu sopan santun dalam berpenampilan disekolah. Cih..

Mata Yamato yang terfokus pada seorang gadis di bangku pojokan dibelakang.

"Conan. fix your shirt." perintah Yamato yang langsung dituruti Conan. Hanya baju. Tak masalah.

"Remove your tatto to." perintah Yamato ketika ia melihat tatto kecil berbentuk hati di jari telujuk Conan saat Conan sedang mengancing kemejanya.

"Oh.. Sir? This not problem in America school." protes Conan tak terima. Ini adalah tatto kesayangannya.

"Bitch please. This is Jepang, not America." sela Hinata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari papan tulis. Ia yang terduduk disebelah Conan yang dipisahkan oleh satu bangku.

"Watch your mouth." ucap Conan seolah mengancam. Darahnya sangat cepat naik.

"Then watch your behavior(perilaku)." jawab Hinata tak perduli yang membuat Conan menahan amarahnya. Gadis ini ingin mencari masalah.

"Enough Conan. Dont maka a problem." bisik Pain yang terduduk di sebelah Conan. Jika Conan membuat masalah, mereka akan berakhir buruk diberita. Tapi bagaimanapun gadis ini terlihat sangat berbeda dari gadis-gadis lain yang pernah ia temui. Mengapa rasanya jika membuat tanding dengan gadis ini akan berakhir buruk untuknya?

.

.

.

.

.

10.34

Jam istirahat.

"What?" tanya Hinata malas ketika jalannya dihalang oleh murid baru yang apa? Katanya Queen? Menjijikan!

"Oh.. I,am sorry for the incident earlier." ucap Conan menyesal.

"I dont care." jawab Hinata tak perduli.

"Ah.. I,am Quuen. Nice to meet you. Uhm.. I hear you is the best student in here?" Conan memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengulurkan satu tangannya ke arah Hinata.

Hinata yang hanya menatap sinis secara bergantian wajah Conan dan tangannya yang terulur. Dia sengaja memperkenalkan diri sebagai Queen agar Hinata tahu siapa dirinya. Tapi sayangnya Hinata tak perduli meskipun ia tahu.

"Here.. You're Conan." jawab Hinata malas yang membuat Conan kembali menarik tangannya.

"Ah.. I know. But many people call me Queen." ucapnya sombong.

"Did you hear any students here call you queen?" tanya Hinata yang membuat Conan terdiam sejenak. Sejak tadi rasanya tak ada yang memanggilnya ratu?

"No.. Because in here. You're nothing." sambung Hinata yang langsung melangkah pergi.

"What the..?!" Conan yang membalikkan badannya dan menatap punggung Hinata yang terus menjauh. Gadis itu sungguh..

.

.

Hinata yang melahap sesendok kuah ramen yang disodorkan Naruto yang terduduk dihadapannya. Kini mereka terduduk di kantin dengan Toneri, Karin, Sasori dan Tenten terduduk di bangku panjang yang sama.

"Hinata, Tsunade akan marah jika kau membuat mereka keluar dari sekolah ini." ucap Toneri mengingatkan.

"Aku tak perduli. Lagipula tujuan mereka kesini hanya untuk menjatuhkan aku dan Naruto." jawab Hinata tak perduli, tapi ini adalah menurut gosip-gosip yang ia dengar barusan. mengapa mereka dijuluki King and Queen of couple? Itu karena mereka selalu bertanding disebuah acara yang menunjukan siapa pasangan terbaik dengan cara menjatuhkan sepasang kekasih yang menjadi lawan mereka.

"Oh.. Hey.. We meet again." sapa Conan dengan senyum manisnya pada Hinata, Conan dan Pain yang menghentikan langkah mereka di samping meja Hinata dan Naruto.

Hinata yang melahap segarfu mie ramen yang disodorkan Naruto yang kemudian menatap Conan.

"I dont care." jawab Hinata malas sambil menopang pipinya dengan satu tangannya sambil terus menatap Conan.

Conan yang membungkukkan badannya dengan kedua telapak tangan di pinggir meja yang menahan badannya. "stop being arrogant if not, you will be sorry(menyesal)." bisiknya mengancam dengan wajah berjarak satu jengkal dari wajah Hinata. Ia sudah terpancing dengan Hinata.

"I never be sorry." jawab Hinata dengan tatapan menantang. Membuat manusia ini kesal sangat menyenangkan.

"You wanna try?" tantang Conan dengan satu tangannya yang mencengkram kerah baju Hinata dan sedikit menariknya kedepan.

"keep your hands away from me if you do not want me to kick your ass." ancam Hinata dingin ketika ia menarik kerah baju Conan dengan satu tangannya yang berhasil membuat badan Conan tertarik maju.

"You meet a wrong enemy, Conan." sela Toneri bangga sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Conan. Ia tak akan happy ending jika melawan Hinata.

"So, tell me. What you want to try? Let me guess. You want fight a couple photo?" tanya Hinata ketika Conan melepaskan cengkeram nya dikerah baju Hinata begitu juga dengan Hinata.

"Sexy and cute couple photo." tantang Conan yang membuat Hinata tersenyum entah lucu atau mengejek begitu juga dengan Toneri yang mendengarnya.

"Let me tell you. You will be really sorry to fight this with her." ucap Toneri mengingatkan, yang membuat Conan menatapnya kesal, ia merasa di rendahkan.

"She will be sorry, not me" jawab Conan yakin sambil menunjuk wajah Hinata.

"It okay if you dont believe me." ucap Toneri tak perduli sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia akan menyesal.

"One weeks. Give me that photo in one weeks." ucap Conan pada Hinata yang masih menatapnya.

"I can give you that photo in one day. Oh.. I forget. You're photo cant ready in one day because you need to edit it. Ups.." ucap Hinata mengejek yang cukup membuat Conan semakin menahan amarahnya.

"Two days, give me in to days." jawab Conan yang langsung melangkah pergi menjauhi kantin yang langsung diikuti oleh Pain.

.

...

"Bwuahahahahahahah..! Astaga! Dia gila! Hahahaha."

"Dia menantang Hinata dengan foto bertema seksi dan imut? Bwuhahaha.."

"Hahaha.. Aduh perutku. Haha.. Akhirnya aku bisa tertawa juga."

"Hahahaha." tawa sekumpulan lelaki dimeja sebelah Hinata yang langsung pecah ketika Conan dan Pain menghilang dari mata mereka. Mereka yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan Hinata dan Conan.

"Dia hahaha menantang Hinata foto bertema cute dan seksi..? Hahaha." tawa yang terus saja pecah ketika mereka terus mengingat tantangan Conan tadi.

"Dia akan sangat menyesal. Hahaha. Hinata yang tersenyum saja sudah sangat manis apalagi bergaya dan berdandan didepan kamera. Aduh perutku."

"Ternyata kesialan sedang berpihak padanya. Hahaha." ucap seorang lelaki disela tawanya yang membuat teman-teman sebangkunya ikut tertawa. Gila, Gadis itu sial sekali karena bertemu dengan Hinata. Meskipun ia adalah model, Ia tetap hanyalah seorang model yang hanya sedikit berfoto didepan kamera dengan sedikit gaya dan queen apaan itu? dia tetap saja bodoh jika menantang Hinata dengan tantangan cute dan seksi. Hinata.. Dia Hinata! Dia tak pernah kalah apalagi yang beginian.

"Hinata, aku setuju. Dia sial menantangmu begitu." Toneri yang terus menahan tawanya agar tak keluar.

"Karin, temanmu keren sekali." ucap Sasori bangga.

"Hinata? Apakah kau tak terlalu kejan padanya?" tanya Tenten pelan yang membuat Hinata menatapnya sambil terus berpikir. Apakah ia terlalu kejam?

"Kau benar. Mengapa tak sekalian saja aku membuat karirnya berakhir daripada hanya membuatnya malu." ucap Hinata yang membuat Tenten menutup kembali mulutnya. Bukan itu yang ia maksud.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari yang kembali meninggi. Hari ini hari minggu. Jam telah menunjuk pada pukul 13.22 tapi aktifitas di ruangan ini masih saja belum berakhir sejak jam sepuluh pagi tadi.

"No! I want a perfect photo! Look. My eyes dont look good!" marah Conan pada photografer dan beberapa pemegang penerang yang terarah padanya. Ia yang menyuruh semua pekerjanya datang ke jepang semalam hanya untuk mengambil foto couple yang sempurna bertema seksi dan cute.

Ini adalah Kisame. Sang pengambil foto tanpa henti sejak beberapa jam lalu. Ia bekerja pada Conan sejak awal Conan memulai karirnya dua tahun lalu tapi baru kali ini Conan sangat cerewet soal fotonya.

"Let take again." jawab Kisame pasrah. Conan mengatakan ini adalah pertandingan besar jadi ia harus memiliki satu foto yang sempurna tanpa cela.

.

.

.

.

Sementara di rumah Naruto. Hmm.. Mereka hanya menyuruh Toneri untuk menjadi photographer dan Karin, Tenten, Sasori untuk membantu.

Klik.

"Sudah?" tanya Hinata tak perduli sambil beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Ini lihatlah." Toneri menyodorkan selembar foto hasil jepretan Karin dari camera harga selangit milik Naruto yang baru diprint.

"Aku malas. Lihatlah." Hinata yang langsung membaringkan dirinya ke sofa panjang yang terletak tak jauh darinya. Ia malas sekali. Hanya untuk satu foto, ia harus berdandan. Padahalkan ini hari tidur..

"Aa~!" belum sempat Toneri berkomentar Naruto langsung merebut foto tadi dari tangannya.

"Tanganku bergetar. Jantungku berdebar kencang." Ucap Toneri tak percaya ketika ia menatap Hinata yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Penerangan yang sempurna dan wallpaper yang sempurna membuat foto itu terasa sangat sangat omg! Dan ditambah Hinata dan Naruto. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat sempurna hanya dengan satu kali jepretan. Sejujurnya, semua ini diatur oleh Hinata. Tugas Toneri hanya melihat saja dan Karin mefoto serta Sasori dan Tenten mengarahkan penerang. Hinata memang alih. Gila. Jika saja dia menjadi seorang fotografer. Ia akan sangat sukses.

"Karin. Besok, tolong berikan ini pada Conan." pinta Naruto sambil menyodorkan selembar foto tadi pada Karin yang baru menghampirinya.

"Dengan senang hati."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

07.43

Matahari yang kembali meninggi. Sekolah sma Konoha yang mulai dipenuhi manusia-manusia berseragam.

"Conan! Conan!" panggil Karin sambil berlari menghampiri Conan dan Pain yang baru saja memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"This. Hinata told me to give it to you." Conan yang langsung menerima selembar foto yang disodorkan Karin.

"What? She so scared to give it her self?" ucap Conan mengejek tapi mata dan mulutnya yang langsung terbuka lebar ketika ke melihat foto yang diberikan Karin tadi.

"This is she scared for(inilah yang dia takuti)." jawab Karin sinis ketika ia melihat wajah syok Conan. Ia yang langsung membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi.

"Oh my gosh!" tiba-tiba saja Conan merasa ia adalah seorang amatir yang sedang menantang seorang alih.

Tak mungkin Conan membatalkan pertandingan ini. Harga dirinya akan jatuh dan juga ia telah menyebarkan pertandingan ini di semua media sosialnya. Jadi sangat tak mungkin ia membatalkan pertandingan ini tapi foto ini sangat sempurna.

"Dont afraid. Our fans must choose us dosent metter how much perfect that photo. They never got a chance to win." Ucap Pain menyemangati.

.

.

.

.

13.35

Kedua foto Naruto, Hinata dan Conan, Pain telah disebar di instagram Conan beberapa jam lalu dengan caption, 'challenge : cute and sexy couple photo. choose the ones you think good.' hanya Conan yang menyebarkan foto itu supaya tak ada alasan jika dia kalah.

Tak ada satupun manusia disekolah ini yang mengecek foto itu sampai sekarang setelah mereka memilih dan seharusnya semua murid sudah bubar beberapa menit lalu tapi mereka malah berkumpul dikelas Hinata karena mereka tertarik pada pertandingan ini. Mereka sangat penasaran apakah Hinata bisa mengalahkan king and Queen of couple itu atau tidak? Meskipun semuanya sudah tahu jawabannya.

Hinata dan Naruto yang terduduk di meja depan bagian tengah kanan dan Conan dan Pain yang terduduk di meja sebelah Naruto. (Satu baris meja terdiri dari empat bangku) dan jangan tanya soal manusia lainnya. Karena semua manusia telah memenuhi kelas bagian elakang, samping, pintu dan jendela. Sangat penuh tapi tetap tak menghalang bagian depan. Mereka tak mau diusir jadi mereka tahu tempat mana yang boleh dipijak dan mana yang tidak.

Konan yang menyerahkan ponsel, selembar fotonya dan selembar foto Hinata ke Tsunade yang menjadi juri di tentangan ini serta Sasori yang merekam kejadian ini live diinstagram dengan akun Pain, ia yang tengah berdiri didekat pojokan kanan. Sejujurnya Tsunade pun ingin tahu apakah Hinata dan Naruto bisa mengalahkan pasangan terkenal itu. Hehe. itulah sebabnya ia disini dan menjadi juri.

Tsunade yang menempelkan foto Hinata ke papan bagian kanan dan foto Conan disebelah kiri.

"Let start with my coment." ucap Tsunade sambil mengamati foto Conan dibagian papan kiri. Ia tak sempat mengamatinya, ia hanya melihat sekilas begitupun dengan foto Hinata. Ia sungguh berminat!

.

Sementara di kumpulan para murid.

"Dia hanya pandai berdiri dengan baju couple dan dijepret kamera."

"Lihatlah fotonya. Sebuah majalah tak akan laku jika dengan foto begituan."

"Aku tak membanggakan Hinata karena aku menyukainya tapi kalian benar. Mereka terlihat sangat amatir jika melawan NaruHina."

"Sudah kukatakan, mereka hanya model sedikit gaya dengan suatu barang couple atau baju couple dan hanya sedikit berdebat di acara couple show tapi itu Hinata. Hal seperti ini sangat banyak diotaknya. Dua tahun lalu saja dia pernah memenangkan pertandingan photografer diseluruh sekolah bahkan mengalahkan murid-murid alih di kampus, dengan tema foto sifat manusia. misalnya :arogant, soft, nice, devil, love, hurt, family dan lain-lain. Ini bahkan lebih mudah dari membalikkan telapak tangan baginya." foto yang Hinata ambil sangat feel, tak ada yang tahu bagaimana dia memfoto foto yang terasa sangat hidup dan feel. Penerangan, gaya, tempat, penampilan yang sempurna. Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana ia melakukannya. Bahkan dulu ada sepasang manusia yang ingin membayar mahal untuknya agar mau menjadi photographer untuk foto pernikahan mereka tapi sayangnya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Hinata bahkan bukan hanya sepasang tapi banyak pasang.

"That is Hinata bung! Dia bisa segalanya tanpa cela. Itu mengapa tak ada seorang pun yang berani macam-macam dengannya secara terang-terangan. Dia akan sangat kejam tanpa pandang bulu pada musuhnya. Ia tak akan segan-segan mempermalukannya didepan umum." bisik-bisik orang-orang yang masih menunggu penilaian Tsunade. Ini sangat menarik. Pasangan dua tahun itu akan sangat dipermalukan.

Ini adalah Hinata.. Tak ada kata happy ending jika berani mencari gara-gara dengannya.

"Berharap saja jika Conan tak lagi cari gara-gara dengannya setelah ini."

.

.

"Hmm.. I think..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Woowww.. Ada yang bisa menebak bagaimana foto Hinata dan Naruto? Hehe.. Author sungguh tertarik..

Hehe.. Moga kalian makin suka.. Moga makin bagus.. Bye-bye..


	8. Couple show

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Trouble maker 2

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Trouble maker2 by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 8

.

* = translate inggris.

.

.

"Berharap saja jika Conan tak lagi cari gara-gara dengannya setelah ini."

.

.

"*Hmm.. Aku pikir..."

Terlihat di foto ini Conan yang terduduk dibawah perut Pain yang terbaring diranjang yang tertutup kain warna merah. Tangan kanan Conan yang menarik satu sisi kemeja putih Pain yang tak terkancing keatas(Pain pakai celana panjang berwarna hitam) dan matanya yang menatap mata Pain yang tertutup, Conan hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam berwarna cream yang terlihat imut dan menampilkan lengkuk tubuhnya yang indah, tak lupa dengan lipstick merah nya dan wajahnya yang menatap Pain dengan tatapan menggoda.

Menurut Tsunade, disini Pain terlihat sangat biasa dan Conan, tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut pakaian dalam dengan warna imut, menampakkan tubuhnya yang memang sangat seksi dan lipstick, tatapan serta make upnya yang terlihat menggoda. Tatapannya seolah entahlah, em.. Mungkin..maukah kau melakukannya? Sedangkan wajah Pain seolah mengatakan, lakukan lah apa yang kau mau.

"*tidak buruk. Tapi apakah kau sungguh merasa pakaian dalam itu imut?" tanya Tsunade pada Conan. Lebih baik Conan membuat mukanya terlihat imut dari pada pakaian dalamnya. Lucu sekali.

"*tentu" jawab Conan yakin.

"*dan kenapa Pain terlihat sanagt biasa? Dia tak terlihat imut atau seksi. Dia sangat terlihat seperti patung pajangan. Kurasa akan lebih bagus jika dia tak terlihat seperti patung." jelas Tsunade untuk Conan tapi sayangnya tak di hiraukan sama sekali.

...

"*oh.. Baiklah. Kau tak perduli. Mari lihat NaruHina foto." ucap Tsunade yang merasa terabaikan.

...

Terlihat Hinata yang terduduk dengan posisi kaki berbentuk W. Ia yang mengenakan kemeja putih kebesaran dengan bagian kemeja di pundak kanan yang sedikit terjatuh,(kemejanya terkancing, cuma kemeja di bagian pundak kanan sedikit terjatuh. menampilkan bahu nya yang mulus serta tali bra hitamnya. Kemeja kebesaran itu membuat tubuh Hinata terlihat sangat seksi. Kedua tangan Hinata yang bertumpuk dan diletakkan di antara pahanya. Bawahannya yang hanya ditutupi hot pants hitam, menampilkan jejang kakinya yang indah. Sedangkan kepala Hinata yang sedikit di miringkan ke kanan dengan tatapan bingung, wajahnya pun terlihat sangat natural dan imut, tak lupa dengan sebuah bendo telinga kelinci yang menghiasi rambutnya yang terurai panjang itu.(bendo Kelinci, satu telinganya yang terjatuh dan satu lurus) wajah bingung dan bendo kelincinya terlihat sangat imut sedangkan dari pundak hingga kaki Hinata terlihat sangat sexy.

Naruto yang terduduk bersandar di sebuah sofa single berwarna merah hitam dengan jarak serangan meter.(posisi Naruto dibelakang samping Hinata dengan jarak setengah meter, sofanya menghadap ke punggung Hinata.)

Naruto yang terduduk dengan satu tangannya bersandar di tangan sofa sedangkan satu tangannya, lebih tepatnya kuku-kuku panjang berwarna hitam nya sedikit mengangkat dagunya( sikut nya yang menahan di tangan kursi.) mata Naruto yang sedikit hitam(karena aliyner) menatap penuh arti pada punggung Hinata yang terduduk didepannya. Tak lupa tubuh Naruto yang di bungkus kemeja lengkap dengan jas mahalnya yang berwarna hitam dan kakinya yang dibungkus sepatu hitam mahalnya. tatapan dan aura Naruto seolah mengatakan, dia milikku. akan aku singkirkan siapapun yang berani merebutnya. Terlihat sangat dingin, sexy, keren dan mempesona. Sedangkan tatapan Hinata seolah mengatakan. Hah?, tatapan bingungnya sungguh imut tak lupa dengan penampilannya yang sexy. Sementara lantai putih di sekitar Naruto dan Hinata disebarkan helaian mawar merah sedangkan dinding dibelakang mereka berwarna merah darah. Bahkan tempat nya saja seolah menunjukan. Ini adalah tempat Naruto, terasa sangat Dingin dan kejam. Foto ini sungguh hidup, Tsunade yang hanya mengamatinya merasakan jelas rasa difoto ini. Bagaimana bisa mereka berdua melakukannya?

.

"*Wajah bingung Hinata dan telinga kelinci itu terlihat sangat imut sedangkan penampilannya terlihat sangat sexy, jangan lupakan tatapan Naruto, gayanya ditambah wallpaper merah itu. Disini Naruto terlihat sangat seksi, kejam, dingin, keren, mempesona. Tidakkah kau berpikir ini sempurna Conan? Sexy and cute couple photo?" tanya Tsunade pada Conan yang terlihat malas.

"*hmm.. Kau harus tahu. Seksi bukan hanya soal telanjang." ucap Hinata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya yang membuat Conan menatapnya kesal.

.

Tsunade yang membuka instagram Conan dan membuka komentar di foto yang di post tadi dan langsung menscrollnya ke bawah.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Akhirnya." ucap Tsunade lega, komentar sialan ini banyak sekali.

"Xxxx : oh my god! I never see a photo with so much fell like this. The boy in This photo look the girl like say : you're mine. I will kill anyone who dares near you, it so sexy, cool, cruel And the girl look confused, she look so cute but she appearance(penampilan) look so sexy. That wallpapernya even feel alive, fell so cruel and cool. I choose nomor 2." Tsunade yang membaca komentar pertama yang kemudian memberi tanda garis di papan bagian Hinata dan Naruto.

"Zzzz : Conan, Pain. i may love you. But i'am sorry, i can't lie my self. You're photo look so bad to fight number two photo."

Satu garis yang kembali menghiasi papan bagian Hinata dan Naruto.

"Cccc : i must follow that boy. Someone tell me what that boy istagram? Please...!"

"Mmm : Number two. That photo just perfect for me."

"Kkk : always my queen and king."

"Qqq : that king And queen look so amateur(amatir). I choose two. Sorry my queen."

"Sss : no 2. She look very cute and sexy in this photo. And that fucking boy look so hot so cruel so cool. So sexy Omg! I thik i,am gonna die.."

"Uuu : take my money, just tell me who that photographer take number two photo."

.

.

.

Dua jam kemudian..

Dan komentar sialan ini masih belum habis dan Tsunade merasa tenggorokannya sudah sangat kering dan suaranya sudah hampir habis.

"*Sudah cukup." ucap Tsunade putus asa.

"*Conan, Pain. Kau tahu siapa pemenangnya bukan?" tanya Tsunade lelah. Jika semuanya lihat kepapan. Jumlah pemilih Hinata, Naruto dan Conan, Pain sungguh terlihat jelas perbedaannya.

Krinngggg...! Belum sempat Conan menjawab, ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi.

"*Permisi." Conan yang langsung membelah paksa manusia penghalang pintu dan menjauh dari semua manusia disana.

.

"Hallo?" sapa Conan pelan ketika ia menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga kirinya.

"*Apa yang telah kau lakukan! Saat ini kalian menjadi trending topik!" suara seberang sana marah, ia adalah Conan dan Pain.

"*Ma-maafkan aku tapi itu bukan salahku. Kisame yang menyuruhku berpose seperti itu." jawab Conan. Ia akan dalam masalah besar.

"*Aku tak pernah menyuruhmu melakukan sesuatu seperti ini! Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk menemukan kelemahan mereka dan undang mereka ke couple show!" marahnya. Sialan. Baru kali ini Conan dan Pain mempermalukannya, bahkan fans mereka sendiri lebih memilih saingan mereka daripada mereka.

"*Aku tahu, aku tahu. Maafkan aku." jawab Conan pasrah. Jujur saja ini memang kesalahannya. Ia melakukannya dengan niatnya sendiri tanpa memberitahu menagernya. Ia sungguh tak mengira hal ini akan terjadi.

"*Sebaiknya kau mengurusi masalah ini." ucap Nagato yang langsung mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Fuck!" Conan yang kembali menyimpan ponselnya di saku rok dan kembali masuk ke ke kelas.

.

"*Ini." Conan yang meletakkan kasar sebuah amplop cantik berwarna pink ke meja di hadapan Hinata.

Hinata yang membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas pink yang terlihat rapi.

Bla bla bla.. Hinata kembali melipat dan menyimpan kertas pink itu ke amplop tadi.

"*Minggu depan. Kau harus pergi ke Amerika. Couple show." jelas Conan tak terima.

"*Conan. lebih baik jika dia tak pergi." ucap Tsunade memberi saran. Hinata sangat pantai soal beradu argumen. Mereka akan di skakmat dalam beberapa pembicaraan bahkan satu pembicaraan. Dia kan tak suka berbasa-basi.

"*Sialan dengan itu! Dia mempermalukanku! Aku tak pernah kalah! Dan sekarang aku tak akan berhenti sebelum aku membalasnya!" marah Conan sambil terus menunjuk wajah Hinata. Hari ini dia sungguh dipermalukan.

"*Conan. Jika dia pergi, kau alan lebih dipermalukan." ucap seorang siswa. Meskipun ia tak perduli pada Conan. Ia hanya merasa ia harus memperingatinya.

"*Aku tak pergi." jawab Hinata malas sambil menyandarkan punggungnya kesandaran kursi yang membuat semua orang menghela nafas mereka lega. Ternyata Hinata masih perduli sama manusia ini.

"*Apa?! Kau terlalu takut aku mempermalukanmu?!" tanya Conan tak terima yang membuat Hinata menatapnya. Conan yakin dia tak akan kalah di acara ini kerena, jujur saja manager mereka menyuap orang disana untuk mendapatkan soal yang akan ditanyakan ataupun permainan lainnya.

"*Kau benar. Aku sangat takut kau mempermalukanku." jawab Hinata pasrah dan seolah mengejek yang membuat Conan semakin naik darah.

"*Aku serius! diri sialan kalian harus pergi!" marahnya tak terima.

"Naruto? Apa kau mau pergi?" tanya Hinata malas ketika ia menatap Naruto dan Naruto hanya menggelengkan pelan kepalanya.

"*Lihat? Dia tak mau pergi." ucap Hinata sambil menatap Conan.

"*Aku tak perduli sialan! Hanya pergi!"

"*Hey, anggap saja kami kalah karena tak pergi. Gampang bukan?" tanya Hinata malas. Gadis ini keras kepala sekali. Sejujurnya Hinata hanya terlalu malas untuk acara gak penting seperti itu. Couple show? Menggelikan!

"*Sialan! Pergi!" paksa Conan yang membuat Hinata menghela nafasnya.

"*Baiklah baiklah. Kami pergi. Puas?. Sekarang pergi dan belajarlah agar aku tak punya kesempatan untuk mempermalukanmu lagi." jawab Hinata tak perduli sambil menyandarkan kepala nya ke pundak Naruto dan memejamkan matanya yang membuat Conan semakin menatapnya kesal. Gadis ini sangat sombong dan bertingkah.

"*Sialan! Aku muak denganmu! Berhenti bersikap sombong dan bertingkah seolah kau yang terbaik!" marah Conan yang sudah sangat naik darah dengan tingkah Hinata yang sangat tak perduli padanya yang sedang marah.

"*Aku bilang aku akan pergi. Bisakah kau berhenti mengangguku? Aku mulai muak dengan mulutmu itu." Hinata yang mulai menaikan satu volume suaranya tapi tetap terdengar datar tanpa mengubah posisinya sedikipun.

"*Conan. Cukup." Pain berusaha menenangkan tapi Conan tak mau menyudahinya. Ia tak akan berhenti sebelum Hinata meladeninya.

"*Conan. Berhentilah. Kau sudah keterlaluan." ucap salah satu murid. Dia tak takut pada Conan yang marah, ia lebih takut jika Hinata kehilangan kesabarannya.

"*Apa?! Kau kira siapa kau berani memerintahku!?" marah Conan tak terima. Sial! Hari ini darahnya sungguh naik. Tapi lihatlah gadis sombong itu tak terlihat perduli sama sekali.

"*Cukup Conan!" marah Pain ketika Conan tak kunjung diam.

"*Hei! Apakah kau mendengarkanku?!" marah Conan pada Hinata yang masih tak membuka matanya.

"*Conan. Kau sebaiknya berhenti." ucap Tsunade dan diabaikan Conan. Conan beruntung Hinata masih bersabar, jika tidak Conan sudah berakhir di ugd sekarang. Tapi bisakah dia berhenti sekarang?

"*Hei jalang! Apakah kau mendengarkanku?!" mata Hinata yang langsung terbuka ketika Conan memukul kuat meja dihadapnnya. Baiklah, Hinata sudah kehilangan kesabarannya.

Pamm! Hinata yang menendang kuat meja di hadapannya yang membuat meja ini mendorong Conan hingga akhirnya terjatuh yang cukup membuat semua orang terkejut.

"*Aku suka padamu karena kau berani memarahiku didepan wajahku tapi sekarang aku benar-benar membencimu." ucap Hinata yang terdengar sangat dingin ketika ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Conan yang temundur beberapa langkah tadi. Ia terlihat membeku.

"*Apa? Kau ingin aku meladenimu bukan? Cukup bilang sekali lagi dan aku akan langsung mengirimku ke rumah sakit." pinta Hinata yang telah berdiri dihadapan Conan.

"Hei.. Sebaiknya hentikan dia sebelum dia benaran masuk ke rumah sakit." semua orang yang mulai berbisik-bisik. Panik.

"*Aku diam karena aku tahu kau gadis lemah yang sok kuat. Jadi jika kau benar-benar ingin mengangguku. Jadi kuatlah dulu." ucap Hinata ketika Conan tak menjawab. Dan maksud ucapan Hinata bukan adalah Conan gadis lemah yang selalu dibully dan bertindak sok kuat tapi maksud Hinata adalah dia tak tahu apapun soal bertarung, bertinju apapun untuk membela diri. Itu sebabnya jika Hinata meladeninya. Ia akan masuk rumah sakit dengan sekali tinju.

"*Apa?! Kau pikir kau kuat?! Siapa kau berani mengatakan aku lemah?!" marah Conan tak terima sambil terus menusuk lengan Hinata dengan jari telunjuknya yang membuat semua orang berdigik ngeri. Ini akan berakhir buruk jika tak dihentikan.

"Kyahhh!"

"Auu!" semua manusia yang menyaksikan yang langsung berteriak histeris ketika Hinata mengengam tangan Conan yang terus menusuk lengannya dan mensmack down Conan.

"*Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan sialan?!" marah Pain sambil berusaha menjauhkan kaki Hinata yang menginjak dada Conan tapi Hinata malah mencengkram erat dan menarik kuat kerah seragam Pain hingga wajah Pian serendah wajahnya.

"*Ajari pacarmu sopan santun sebelum aku membunuhnya." ancam Hinata sambil terus menatap tajam mata Pain tanpa menghiraukan Conan yang mungkin sesak karena sepatu Hinata terus menekan dadanya.

"Tangkap Dia. Tangkap dia."

"Aku tak berani."

"Aku masih sayang nyawaku."

"Tsunade-sama. Tolong pisahkan mereka." semuanya yang terus menerus panik tapi tak berani melakukan apapun. Hinata kalau sudah marah ia tak akan segan-segan membunuh mereka.

"Hinata. Mari pergi." Hinata yang langsung menjauhkan kakinya dari dada Conan dan melepaskan cengkaramnya di kerah baju Pain ketika Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah keluar.

Tappp.. Hinata yang menginjak kuat lantai yang berjarak 2cm dari telinga Conan yang membuat jantung Conan berhenti berdetak, dengan wajah dan seluruh tubuhnya yang membeku. "Lakukan lagi dan aku bersumpah akan langsung mengirimmu ke kuburan." ancam Hinata yang langsung melangkah pergi, mengekori Naruto yang baru kembali melangkah melewati sekumpulan manusia penghalang pintu yang telah terbelah.

"Untung saja." semua orang yang langsung menghela nafas mereka ketika Hinata menjauh dari kelas. Untung saja Naruto menyudahinya.

"Sekarang semuanya bubar!" perintah Tsunade yang membuat satu persatu manusia mulai berdorongan keluar kecuali Pain yang baru saja membantu Conan untuk duduk. Sebaiknya ia berpura-pura tak ada yang terjadi karena ini memang salah Conan yang terus memaksa Hinata meladeninya.

.

..

"*Aw.. sakit sekali." desis Conan sambil menyentuh pundak kirinya. Punggung nya sakit sekali. Kepalanya pun terasa pusing.

"*Jangan buat masalah lagi Conan, manager akan marah jika ia tahu soal ini."

.

.

.

.

.

07.58

"Aaauu.. Hatiku meleleh.." ucap Hinata yang terus menahan tawanya sambil menjatuhkan dirinya kebelakang tapi dengan cepat ditangkap Naruto.

"*Ini adalah kelas." suara seorang gadis sinis ketika ke melihat sepasang manusia yang tengah bermesraan diambang pintu, sayangnya di hiraukan.

"Cepat.. Lakukan lagi Naruto..." pinta Hinata sambil kembali mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Naruto dan Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Hinata.

"*Terserah." gadis tadi yang ternyata Conan yang merasa terabaikan langsung melangkah masuk.

"Romantik sekali..hiks..." ucap seorang gadis iri, mereka sekumpulan yang sedari tadi menyaksikan kedua manusia yang terus bermesraan.

"Seandainya aku punya pasangan seperti itu." ucap temannya yang masih mengamati kedua manusia itu. Romantik sekali.

"Fuuuh..." Naruto yang meniup kuat wajah Hinata yang membuat Hinata memejamkan matanya dan Naruto langsung mengecup bibir Hinata.

"Aaww. Mereka serasi sekali." ucap seorang gadis iri. Jantungnya terus berdebar.

"Seandainya aku punya pacar seperti Hinata.." sekumpulan lelaki yang mulai menghayal ingin memiliki kekasih seromantik itu. Hiks..

"*Terserah.." pikir Conan tak perduli. Ia memang tak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan tapi ia yakin mereka sedang mengatakan Hinata dan Naruto. Dan juga sebaiknya ia tak mencari masalah lagi jika tak ingin kejadian semalam terulang.

.

"Ehem hem!" batuk seorang lelaki ketika ia hendak masuk ke kelas dan tujuan batuknya adalah menunjukan jika gurunya telah disini!

"Naruto.. Ada nyamuk.." ucap Hinaya manja sambil memeluk Naruto yang membuat Yamato naik darah sedangkan semua murid didalam kelas menahan tawa mereka.

"Hinata! Naruto! Masuk kelas!" marah Yamato yang lagi-lagi terabaikan.

"Sensei.. Apakah sensei tidak melihat kami sedang sibuk?" ucap Hinata cemberut yang membuat dahi Yamato semakin berkerut.

"Ini kelas. Jika ingin berpacaran jangan disini." marah Yamato yang sama sekali tak membuat takut atau perduli kedua manusia ini.

"Yah.. Kalau begitu kita harus berpacaran ditempat lain. Mari Naruto." ucap Hinata yang membuat Yamato semakin kesal.

"Ini waktunya pelajaran! Kalian mau kemana!?" marah Yamato yang membuat Hinata dan Naruto menghentikan langkah mereka dan membalikkan badan mereka.

"Belajar supaya kami bisa saling mencintai. Yiiaakk.." jawab Hinata mengejek yang membuat semua yang mendengar langsung tertawa. Dia sangat hobi mengerjai Yamato yang masih lajang.

"Bye.. Semoga sensei segera menemukan pasangan sensei." ucap Hinata yang kembali melangkah pergi, tak perduli dengan tawaan murid lainnya ataupun gurunya yang sudah terlihat sangat menahan amarahnya.

Dahi Yamato yang semakin berkerut ketika ia melihat Hinata sengaja mengecup bibir Naruto.

"Dia sungguh ingin mencari masalah denganku."

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian.

13.56

Naruto, Hinata, Pain dan Conan yang baru saja tiba di Amerika. Hinata dan Naruto yang baru saja memasuki kamar vip sebuah hotel yang paong terkenal di Amerika sedangkan kedua manusia itu entah kemana. Entahlah.. Tak ada yang perduli.

.

.

"Naruto.. Aku lelah sekali.." Hinata yang langsung merobohkan dirinya ke kasur empuk dibelakangnya. Mereka baru saja membereskan pakaian mereka.

Naruto yang langsung mendudukan dirinya disebelah Hinata dan menatapnya.

"Tidurlah. Acaranya besok malam bukan? Kita akan jalan-jalan setelah kau bangun." ucap Naruto ketika ia mengecup singkat bibir Hinata.

"Naruto.. Berhenti menciumku.. Kau terus membuat jantungku berdebar kencang." ucap Hinata cemberut dengan bibir bebeknya.

Cupp.. Naruto yang kembali mengecup bibir Hinata yang membuat Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Cupp.. Naruto yang mengecup punggung tangan Hinata yang menutupi wajahnya yang membuat Hinata kembali menjauhkan tangannya dan menatap kesal Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang. Jangmmmpph.." Naruto yang langsung melahap bibir Hinata tanpa memperdulikan larangan Hinata. Dia memang selalu begini..

"Baiklah. Kau boleh menciumku." ucap Hinata pasrah ketika Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan manatapnya.

"Aku tak perlu izin mu." ucap Naruto lucu yang kembali melahap bibir mungil Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

06.59

"Done?"

"Three, two, one"

"Start!"

Plok.. Plok plok.. Semua orang di studio yang langsung bertepuk tangan ketika acara berjudul Couple show ini di mulai.

"*Selamat datang kembali di couple show. Wow. Aku lihat penonton hari ini lebih banyak dari kemarin. Apakah kalian sungguh tertarik pada pasangan yang kami undang dari jepang?!" ucap sang mc semangat pada penonton-penonton dihadapnnya.

Semuanya yang langsung berteriak pertanda menyetujui.

"*Aku juga. Sekarang mari kita undang. Hinata Hyuuga dan Naruto Uzumaki. Masuklah."

Semua yang kembali bertepuk tangan ketika Hinata dan Naruto memasuki tempat acara berlangsung. Hinata yang hanya memakai gaun selutut berwarna cream berlengan pendek sedangkan Naruto memakai kemeja berwarna cream yang lengkap dengan jas berwarna hitam. Hinata yang hanya sedikit tersenyum pada pada penonton dan kamera sedangkan Naruto dengan wajah datarnya yang terlihat tak perduli.

"*Wow.. Kau sungguh sangat cantik dan imut." ucap sang mc kagum ketika ia menghampiri Hinata yang tersenyum padanya. Ia telah menjadi anak baik dengan senyumannya. Hehe.

"*Biarkan aku bertanya pada pacarmu. Disemua berita yang aku baca, kalian adalah pasangan terbaik dijepang? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya sang mc semangat.

"*Aku tak perduli." jawab Naruto datar yang membuat sang mc kembali menarik mic nya. Hampir semua kabar tentang lelaki ini yang hanya dijawab saya tak perduli. Oh my god. Tapi masih tak bisa dipungkiri. Gaya bicaranya sangat keren..

"*Baiklah. Sekarang mari kita panggil sang Queen and King!"

"*Conan and Pain.." semua penonton yang kembali bertepuk tangan ketika Pain dan Conan masuk dengan. Baju couple berwarna kuning mereka dan celana jeans hitam. Mereka berdua yang masuk dengan bergandeng erat dan berdiri disebelah Hinata.

"*Wow.. Selalu kompak." ucap mc ketika melihat pakaian couple mereka.

"*Tentu saja. Kami selalu satu hati." Jawab Conan bangga dengan senyumnya.

"*Biarkan aku bertanya. Mengapa kalian tak memakai baju pasangan?" tanya sang mc pada Naruto yang berdiri di sebelah Hinata.

"*Apakah itu penting?" tanya Naruto tak perduli yang membuat semua penonton perempuan bertepuk tangan, dia dingin sekali. Sangat keren. Oh my god!

"*Tak masalah apa yang kami pakai. Baju pasangan tak bisa membuktikan jika pasangan itu saling mencintai." sela Hinata dengan senyumnya sambil menatap sang mc.

"*Kalau begitu mari kita mulai acara ini!"

Plok..plokk..plokk..

.

"*Silahkan duduk." pinta sang mc sambil menunjuk empat buah kursi tinggi yang berhadapan dan berjarak dua meter.

"*Permainan pertama. Ini adalah permainan yang sangat gampang. Kalian harus blabla bla." jelas sang mc penuh semangat. Haizz. Ini membosankan. Mc nya hanya mengatakan ia akan memberi pertanyaan pada Hinata dan Conan terus pasangan mereka dan mereka harus menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan cara menulisnya di papan yang diberikan tadi. Jawaban siapa yang sama, itulah pemenangnya.

"*Conan, Hinata. Jika aku bilang 'Cinta', apa yang kalian pikirkan?" tanya sang mc memberi jeda.

..

"*Tulis jawaban kalian sekarang." sambungnya dan keempat pasangan tadi pun langsung menulis jawaban mereka dipapan masing-masing.

.

Sepuluh detik kemudian...

"*Mari mulai dengan Hinata." Hinata yang langsung membalikkan papannya.

"*Kamu." baca sang mc semangat. Haizz.. Permainan bodoh seperti ini sungguh membosankan. Inilah yang Hinata pikirkan. Inilah sebabnya ia tak mau datang tapi ya sudahlah. Tak ada salahnya sedikit bermain-main.

"*Dan Naruto?" Naruto yang langsung membalikkan papannya ketika diberi isyarat oleh sang mc.

"Kamu. Sama!" ucap sang mc yang langsung diiringi tepuk tangan.

"*Sekarang, Conan."

"*I love you." baca mc yang kemudian beralih pada Pain.

"*I love you. Sama. Selamat.!" ucap sang mc yang kembali diiringi tepuk tangan tapi membuat Hinata menghela nafasnya. Mengapa bertele-tele sekali? Ingin sekali Hinata mengobrak-abrik tempat ini karena sangking leletnya mc itu. Tapi sayangnya Hinata harus menjaga imagenya. Uhuk.

"*Katakan padaku. Mengapa aku bilang Cinta, kata 'kamu' ada didalam pikiranmu?" tanya sang mc pada Hinata.

"*Karena Naruto selalu mengingatku ketika ia mendengar kata cinta." jawab Hinata dengan senyum senangnya. Dipasksakan mungkin.

"*Dan apa jawabanmu Conan?" tanya sang mc yang menghampiri Conan.

"*Karena aku mencintainya." jawab Conan tersenyum sambil menatap Pain yang juga tersenyum ke arahnya.

"*Wow.. Bagus sekali."

"*Sekarang pertanyaan nomor dua."

"*Hinata, Conan. Tulis dua hal yang kalian tak suka." semua yang kembali sibuk menulis. Terlihat Conan dan Pain yang terlihat fokus menulis dengan cepat, Naruto yang menulis dengan wajah datar, tak perduli dan tak berminat. Tak perduli apakah waktunya untuk menulis cukup atau tidak sedangkan Hinata yang menulis dengan ekspresi wajah bosan dan tak perduli. tak perduli tulisannya jelek, waktunya tak cukup, tulisannya kebesaran. Wajahnya seolah mengatakan 'blablablabla and bla' ayolah.. Yang Hinata inginkan hanya berhenti memainkan permainan bodoh ini. Jika saja bukan karena ia telah berjanji, ia tak akan datang. Haizz.. Mengapa juga ia harus berjanji kemarin?

.

Beberapa detik kemudian...

"*Berhenti menulis. Mari mulai dengan Conan." Conan yang langsung membalikkan papannya.

"*Sayuran dan orang sombong."

"*dan Pain?"

"*Sayuran dan orang sombong. Wow.. Sama!" oh.. Hinata merasa tersinggung.

"*Dan Hinata?" Hinata yang membalikkan papannya yang langsung membuat sang mc yang membaca terdiam. Sang mc yang menatap Hinata dan tulisan yang Hinata tulis secara bergantian. Hinata terlihat tak perduli tapi apakah sungguh sang mc harus mengatakan jawaban yang ditulis Hinata.

"*Ah..aaa..ee.. Aku benci acara ini dan mc..?" baca sang mc ragu yang membuat semua orang entah kaget, lucu atau entahlah. Serius gadis itu menulis itu?

"*aa.. baiklah.. Dan Naruto." sang mc yang kembali terdiam ketika ia membaca dalam hati apa yang Naruto tulis. Yang benar saja..

"*ah.. Ah.. dia membenci acara ini dan kamu." baca sang mc ragu yang membuat semua penonton berterpuk tangan dan tertawa sedangkan Conan dan Pain menatap mereka tak percaya. Mereka sungguh.. Astaga..

"*Katakan padaku mengapa kau membenci acara ini?" tanya sang mc pada Hinata. Ia yang bersikap seprofesional mungkin.

"*Aku hanya bosan dan apakah kau mau bertanya mengapa aku membencimu?" tanya Hinata tak perduli.

"*Oh.. Kau boleh mengatakannya."

"*Karena kau adalah mc diacara membosankan ini. Sejujurnya aku tak pernah mau datang kesini tapi Conan sangat marah kerena aku mengalahkannya kemarin, itu sebabnya dia terus memaksaku kesini. Dia ingin mempermalukanku dan aku memberinya kesempatan tapi aku lihat, dia tak melakukan apapun. Dia hanya ingin memangkan acara ini dan membuktikan dia yang terbaik. Ini adalah rencana yang sangat buruk." jelas Hinata malas tapi datar yang membuat Conan menahan amarahnya. Gadis itu sengaja ingin membanggakan dirinya dan merendahkan Conan.

"*Aku ingin kau memberikan pertanyaan yang sulit atau terserah lah. Kau tahu? Bahkan kini aku tahu apa yang pacarku pikirkan." ucap Hinata. Ini sungguh membosankan. Sedikit protes tak masalah bukan?

"*Sungguh? Kalau begitu katakan apa yang dia pikirkan? Aku hitung sampai tiga." tantang Conan yang merasa Hinata terlalu sombong. Gayanya seolah ia sangat hebat.

"*Satu, dua." Conan yang mulai menghitung.

"*Tiga."

"*Bosan/bosan." Conan yang langsung terdiam, semua penonton yang langsung bertepuk tangan ketika ucapan serentak pasangan itu.

"*Lihat?" ucap Hinata malas sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"*Itu hanya kebetulan." ucap Conan.

"*Kau hanya cemburu/ kau hanya cemburu." ucap Naruto dan Hinata serentak yang membuat semua penonton kembali bertepuk tangan.

"Lihat?" ucap Hinata lagi. Astaga! Ingin sekali ia mengobrak-abrik tempat ini. Ini sangat membosankan.

"*Naruto. Katakan padaku apa yang aku pikirkan sekarang?" pinta Hinata malas.

"*Hancurkan tempat yang membosankan ini." jawab Naruto datar yang terus membuat Conan, mc dan beberapa pekerja terdiam sedangkan membuat para penonton yang bertepuk tangan. Mereka hanya merasa pasangan ini sangat keren, aneh, kejam. Entahlah. Rasanya sangat keren.. Menarik.

"*Terserah apa yang kau pikirkan. Tapi aku bersumpah aku sungguh ingin menghancurkan tempat ini." ucap Hinata tak perduli yang membuat semua penonton kembali bertepuk tangan. Apakah mereka bisa saling membaca pikiran? Atau apakah ini sudah direncakan? Sejujurnya Hinata dan Naruto tak membuat persiapan apapun untuk acara ini. Ayolah.. Mereka terlalu sibuk. Mereka tak punya waktu satu menit pun untuk memikirkan acara bodoh ini.

.

"*Dan apa yang aku pikirkan sekarang?" tanya Hinata pada Naruto.

"*Lupakan saja dan lanjutkan acara ini." jawab Naruto datar.

"*Sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan keluar dari sini." sambung Naruto yang membuat Hinata mengangukkan tak perduli kepalanya. Ahhh! Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa bersalah kerena telah membuat Naruto berbicara banyak kata seperti ini.. Kyaahh... Naruto jadi tak keren lagi.. Oh tidak...

"*OOh..berikan mereka tepuk tangan. Mereka pasangan yang menarik bukan?" sang mc yang berusaha mengendalikan suasana dan semua penonton pun kembali bertepuk tangan dan bersorak. Gadis itu keren sekali... Sangat keren, dingin dan menarik begitu juga dengan pacarnya. Sejujurnya bukan Naruto bisa membaca pikiran Hinata tapi hal ini memang sering terjadi, jadi hanya dengan melihat sekilas wajah Hinata dan mendengar gaya bicaranya, Naruto tahu apa yang ingin Hinata lakukan atau pikirkan, tak sulit menebaknya.

.

...

"*Pertanyaan nomor tiga. Tuliskan dua hal yang disukai Hinata dan Conan... Tulis sekarang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue...

Aloha.. Udh aku change.. Dan sedikit tambahan. Hehe

Moga suka.. Moga makin bagus.. Tinggalkan review..

Bye bye..


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Trouble maker 2

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Trouble maker2 by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 8

.

* = translate inggris.

.

.

.

"*Pertanyaan nomor tiga. Tuliskan dua hal yang disukai Hinata dan Conan... Tulis sekarang."

Keempat manusia di panggung yang kembali sibuk menulis.

.

Beberapa detik kemudian.

"*Berhenti menulis. Mari kita mulai dari Hinata." sang mc yang melangkah menghampiri Hinata yang barus saja membalikkan papannya.

"*Naruto dan Naruto." Baca sang mc yang membuat Hinata tersenyum malu dan mengejek sambil menatap Naruto.

"*Dan Naruto?"

"Naruto dan aku." baca sang mc yang membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Aauuu.. Aku kira kau akan menulis menghancurkan dan mengacau." Ucap Hinata menahan tawanya. Jujur saja ia berharap jawaban Naruto beda dengan nya tapi sepertinya Naruto tahu apa yang ia pikirkan.

"*Apakah tak ada hal lain yang kau sukai selain Naruto?" tanya sang mc pada Hinata.

"*Oh.. Aku suka mengacau, menghancurkan, meremukkan, mencincang, menyiksa tapi aku lebih menyukai Naruto." jawab Hinata semangat dan apa adanya yang membuat semua penonton bertepuk tangan dan membuat Naruto kembali tersenyum lucu.

"*Ah! Baiklah.. Kalau begitu mari kita pindah ke Conan." Conan yang langsung membalikkan papannya.

"*Parfum dan origami." baca sang mc tapi entahlah tak membuat Conan senang. Ia masih tak senang dengan pasangan sebelah.

"*Dan Pain? Origami dan parfum. Masih sama." ucap sang mc yang kembali diiringi tepuk tangan.

"*Nomor empat. Ini akan menjadi pertanyaan terakhir. Dimana ciuman pertama kalian? Tulis sekarang." ucap sang mc yang membuat Hinata terdiam. Dulu waktu di ring tinju? Apakah kecelakaan itu termaksud ciuman pertama?

Hinata yang menatap Naruto yang masih menulis. Apakah itu termaksud? Bagaimana ini?! Bagaimana ini?!

Mulut Hinata yang memanjang ketika Naruto menatapnya. Wajahnya seolah mengatakan sungguh?

.

Hinata yang langsung menulis ketika Naruto menganggukan sekali kepalanya.

"*Mari kita mulai dari Conan."

"*Di cafe iciraku."

"*Dan Pain?"

"*Iciraku cafe. Waw.. Bisakah kau menceritakan secara singkat bagaimana kejadiannya?" tanya sang mc pada Pain.

"*waktu itu aku menembak nya untuk menjadi pacarku." jelas Pain singkat yang membuat Conan menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Romantis sekali, bagaimana dengan Hinata?" tanya sang mc yang beralih pada Hinata.

"*Ring tinju disekolah." baca yang mc yang kembali belarih pada Naruto.

"*Ring tinju." baca sang mc yang diiringi oleh tepuk tangan.

"*Bisakah kau menceritakannya?" pinta sang mc pada Naruto.

"*Waktu itu kami tak begitu kenal. Dia membuat ku kesal dan aku menciumnya." jawab Naruto datar yang membuat Hinata merona. Itu memalukan sekali. Waktu itu dia terlihat sangat lemah... Oh.. Tidak! Ia bahkan menangis.

"*Jujur saja, saat ini ada sebuah kabar yang ingin aku beritahu kan pada pacarku dan semuanya." sela Hinata dengan wajah seriusnya yang membuat banyak nya orang penasaran.

"*Kau boleh mengatakannya." pinta sang mc.

"*Sebenarnya aku ingin mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Naruto." ucap Hinata serius yang membuat semua mata menatapnya tak percaya kecuali Naruto.

"*Hah?" semua penonton di studio yang langsung berbisik-bisik tak percaya.

"*Ap-apa? Bisakah kau menjelaskannya lebih rinci? Apa maksud ucapanmu ini?" tanya sang mc terkejut. Apa maksudnya mengakhiri hubungan ini?

"*Iya. Aku ingin hubungan kami ini berakhir." jelas Hinata singkat yang semakin membuat para penonton tak percaya.

.

.

.

.

...

"*Hanya bercanda. Jangan begitu serius. Hehe." ucap Hinata dengan senyum lucu dan mengejeknya tapi semua orang masih terlihat ragu.

"*Lihat saja bahkan Naruto biasa-biasa saja tapi kalian malah heboh. Hehe." ucap Hinata lucu. Ia berhasil mengerjai banyaknya manusia.

"*Ah.. Naruto.. Bisakah kau menjelaskan apa maksud semua ini?" tanya sang mc ingin kepastian.

"*Bukankah sudah dia katakan bahwa dia suka membuat kekacauan? Saat ini itulah yang ia lakukan." jawab Naruto datar. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini.

"*Oh.. Maksudmu ini hanya bercanda? Tapi mengapa kau terlihat sangat santai? Apakah kau tak takut hal itu sungguh terjadi?" tanya sang mc lagi.

"*Aku percaya padanya." Jawab Naruto singkat yang membuat Hinata tersenyum lucu dan malu.

"*hmm. Jawaban yang menjelaskan masalah ini.. Haha. Mari kita berikan mereka tepuk tangan dan kita lanjutkan sesi berikutnya.." Semua penonton yang langsung bertepuk tangan dan sorakan meriah. Sekmen satu yang telah berakhir.

.

.

Beberapa menit break dan kini sesi kedua kembali dimulai.

"*Terima kasih karena masih bersama kami. Sesi kali ini adalah sebuah tantangan. 'Membuat cokelat yang sempurna untung pasangan.' Kedua pasangan mesti membuat apapun dengan cokelat untuk diberikan kepada pasangannya." jelas sang mc pada kedua pasangan yang telah berdiri dibalik meja panjang berwarna putih. Naruto di bagian kanan dan Hinata kiri(masih satu meja) begitu juga dengan pasangan sebelah. Ini bukan kerja kelompok melainkan individu.

"*Waktunya 30 menit dimulai dari sekarang." keempat manusia itu yang langsung bergerak, terlihat Pain dan Conan yang sangat terburu-buru, keadaan yang sangat jauh dengan pasangan sebelah yang terlihat sangat slow, sangat santai seperti dipantai.

.

.

25 menit berlalu. Terlihat Conan yang masih sibuk menghiasi sebuah kue coklat ukuran cup kecil sedangkan Pain yang masih sibuk menghiasi entah makanan apa itu tapi Hinata dan Naruto terlihat sedang berbicara dengan senyum bahagianya bersama Naruto.

? Mereka santai sekali..

.

"*Baiklah. Semuanya. silahkan berhenti." tangan keempat manusia itu yang langsung berhenti bergerak ketika mendengar sebuah aba-aba.

"*Conan. Apa yang kau buat untuk pasangan mu?" tanya sang mc sambil menghampiri meja Conan. Conan yang mengangkat piring putih kecil yang berisi kue coklat ukuran cup, dibawah kue coklat itu yang dipenuhi oleh cream coklat yang tersusun rapi sedangkan atas kue coklat itu yang diberi sedikit cream putih dan bubuk milo dan susu coklat.

"*Coklat Soufflé." Conan yang menghampiri Pain dan menyendok coklat souffle buatannya.

"* kue ini sangat lembut sama seperti perlakukan Pain padaku, rasanya juga sangat manis sama seperti perlakukan manis Pain padaku." Pain yang langsung melahap sesendok kue yang disodorkan Conan padanya.

"*rasanya selalu enak." ucapnya yang membuat Conan tersenyum.

"*Kalian memang pasangan yang serasi. Bagaimana dengan mu Pain? Apa yang kau buat?" tanya sang mc dan Pain pun mengangkat piring putihnya yang berisi dua lapis pancake coklat, atasnya yang diisi sedikit cream coklat sana sini, susu coklat, potongan buah stroberi dan kiwi.

"*Conan sangat suka pancake coklat buatan ku." ucap Pain sambil meyendok pancake nya.

"*Cara menghiasnya sangat sulit dan butuh perhatian. Sama seperti Conan yang selalu sulit dimengerti dan selalu ingin perhatian ku." ucap Pain ketika Conan melahap sodorkan sesendok pancake itu yang membuat semua penonton menatap mereka iri dan terharu. Mereka romantis sekali.

"*Kalian membuat iri para penonton." ucap sang mc yang membuat Conan merona.

Plok..plokk..plok..

"*Mari kita berpindah ke Naruto dan Hinata.. Hmm.. Dari tadi aku melihat kalian sangat santai. Apa yang kau buat?" tanya sang mc penasaran sambil menghampiri meja Hinata.

Hinata yang mengeluarkan piring berbentuk persegi dari kulkas bagian bawah dan meletakkannya dimeja.

Terlihat itu adalah beberapa coklat berbentuk hati ukuran tak begitu kecil dan besar. Terlihat sangat sempurna untuk sekali lahap.

"*Terlihat sangat gampang? Apa arti di coklat ini?" tanya sang mc penasaran. Cara membuat coklat hati ini sangat gampang. Tinggal lelehkan coklat dan masukkan ke cetakan. ?

"*Kebanyakan orang menilai nya dari luar." ucap Hinata sambil menyodorkan sebiji coklat ke sang mc.

Sang mc yang langsung menerima coklat Hinata dan melahapnya.

Matanya yang perlahan terbuka lebar dengan senyumnya yang mengambang. Coklatnya terdapat sebuah kejutan.

Hinata yang melangkah kearah para penonton dengan sepiring coklat buatannya ditangannya.

Ia yang langsung menyodorkan piring nya kedepan membiarkan beberapa penonton mengambil sebiji demi sebiji coklat itu dan langsung melahapnya.

"*Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Hinata pada seorang gadis yang terlihat kaget memakan coklat buatannya.

"*Bagaimana kau melakukannya?!" tanya nya terkejut. Bagaimana tak terkejut. Didalam coklat ini terdapat sebuah cairan rasa stoberi bahkan mereka masih merasakan sedikit panas coklat rasa stoberi itu. Bukankah coklat akan meleleh jika terkena panas atau coklat stoberi ini akan membeku karena terkena dingin? Bagaimana bisa coklat stowberi yang sedikit panas ini didalam coklat yang telah memadat bahkan tak terlihat meleleh sedikitpun?

"*Ini adalah bukti cinta kami. Meskipun luarnya terlihat biasa-biasa saja tapi dalamnya sangat istimewa. Tak ada yang tahu bukan hingga kau merasakannya." jelas Hinata sambil melangkah kembali ke tempatnya.

"*Aku tak perlu menunjukan pada dunia jika dia adalah milikku. Cukup kami yang sadar jika kami saling memiliki." jelas Hinata sambil meletakkan piringnya kembali ke meja.

"*Coklat ini sebagai bukti jika cinta kami sangat istimewa meskipun luar nya terlihat biasa-biasa saja." jelas Hinata dengan senyumnya.

"*Kau benar-benar gadis yang luar biasa. Dengan coklat ini kau menyadarkan kami jika segala sesuatu tak bisa dinilai dari mata melainkan dari hati." ucap sang mc kagum. Bahkan membuat para penonton sangat terpesona.

"*Dan bagaimana dengan pasanganmu? Apa yang dia buat?" tanya sang mc pada Naruto yang masih berdiri disebelah Hinata.

"*Dia membuat coklat ini denganku. Kau tahu kenapa, mengapa ia tak ingin membuat coklatnya sendiri?" tanya Hinata pada sang mc.

"*Kau boleh menjawabnya." ucap sang mc.

"*Karena hati kami sama. Untuk apa membuat banyak hal untuk dipamerkan jika satu hal sudah bisa menjelaskan semuanya?" jawab Hinata.

"*Dan jangan salah paham soal ini. Dia tak membantuku membuat coklat ini melainkan membuatnya bersamaku. Inilah yang disebut saling melengkapi." jelas Hinata lagi. Ia sungguh terlihat bijak dan dewasa.

"*Mari kita berikan pasangan ini tepuk tangan. Mereka sungguh pasangan yang istimewa."

Plokk..plok..plokk.. Semua penonton yang kembali bertepuk tangan.. Hanya satu biji coklat yang terlihat gampang dibuat, bisa menjelaskan dalamnya cinta mereka. Mereka sungguh pasangan yang benar-benar sangat sempurna.

"*Kami akan kembali setelah ini. Jangan kemana-mana."

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit istirahat.

Plok..plokk..plok..

"*Terima kasih karena masih bersama kami. Kali ini adalah sesi agruramen. Pasangan pertama akan bertanya kepada pasangan kedua dan ditanggapi kemudian di balas oleh pasangan pertama lagi, begitu juga seterusnya. Sekarang mari kita mulai dari pasangan Hinata memberi pertanyaan kepada pasangan lawannya. Sesi agrumannya selama 15 menit. Beragruramen lah hingga salah satu pasangan kehabisan kata." pinta sang mc pada Hinata, Naruto dan Conan, Pain yang terduduk berseberangan.

.

"*Jelaskan soal hal ini." pinta Hinata sambil menunjuk kearah layar yang menampilkan sebuah rekaman cctv. Terlihat dua buah mobil yang melaju pada Conan dan Naruto. Conan yang terlihat melarikan diri sedangkan Naruto tak bergerak sedikitpun.

Singkat cerita. Dua hari lalu. Conan dan Naruto yang entah sengaja atau tak sengaja bertemu dijalanan. Conan yang terus mengikuti Naruto entah buat apa dan tentunya di abaikan oleh Naruto. Dan disatu sisi, Hinata yang baru keluar dari sebuah toko roti bertemu dengan Pain. Hinata yang terus mengabaikan Pain yang terus mengikutinya. Hingga suatu kebetulan lagi. Hinata Melihat Conan dan Naruto yang sedang menyeberang. Hinata yang langsung menantang Pain untuk mengetes kepercayaan pasangan masing-masing pun disetujui Pain. Mereka berdua yang langsung menelepon pasangan masing-masing untuk menyuruh mereka diam di tempat dan sedetik setelah panggilan diakhiri mobil masing-masing pun melaju ke arah pasangan masing-masing. Terlihat Naruto yang membalikkan badannya menghadap mobil Hinata yang melaju padanya dengan satu tangannya yang menahan tangan Conan agar Conan tetap ditempat tapi Conan terus memberontak ingin pergi.

Mobil kedua manusia itu yang semakin dekat tapi Naruto tak bergerak sedikitpun sedangkan Conan yang terlihat semakin histeris. Ia yang langsung mengigit tangan Naruto yang mengengam tangannya, ketika mobil Pain berjarak satu meter dari nya. Ia langsung berlari ke pinggir jalan dan mobil Pain pun direm mendadak begitu juga dengan mobil Hinata yang berhenti dengan jarak setengah inci dari tubuh Naruto dan Naruto masih tak bergerak sedikitpun.

Begitulah ceritanya dan Hinata mendapatkan rekaman ini dari seorang murid di kelas sebelah, semalam. Dia bilang camera cctv di tokonya merekam kejadian ini dan ini mungkin berguna untuk acaramu besok. Ya begitulah.

"*Kau lebih sayang nyawamu daripada orang yang katanya paling kau cintai lebih dari apapun?" tanya Hinata lagi ketika ia melihat wajah terkejut Conan dan Pain. Mereka pasti tak mengira nya.

"*Itu tak menjelaskan apapun. Waktu itu aku hanya terkejut." jawab Conan cepat.

"*Lantas mengapa Naruto tak terkejut? Bukankah waktu itu Pain meneleponmu untuk menyuruhmu tak bergerak? Mengapa kau kabur?" tanya Hinata.

"*Kau sudah merencakannya dengan Naruto. Itu sebabnya dia tak takut." jawab Conan.

"Terus apakah kau mau bilang kau yang kebetulan bersama Naruto dan aku yang kebetulan bersama Pain adalah rencana kami?" tanya Hinata yang membungkam Conan. Waktu itu memang rencana Pain dan Conan untuk mengikuti mereka dan mencari beberapa kesalahan mereka.

.

...

Plok..plok..plokk.. Semua penonton yang langsung bertepuk tangan. Sang queen langsung terdiam dalam beberapa jawaban. Gadis itu tak memberi cela sedikitpun untuk melawan.

"*Pain. Aku tahu kalian berdua pasti bertengkar karena masalah itu. Jujurlah apa yang kau rasakan ketika melihat kekasihmu yang katanya mencintaimu lebih dari apapun lari seperti pengecut? Dia bahkan tak percaya padamu dan kau percaya cintanya padamu melebihi apapun?" tanya Hinata pada Pain yang juga membuat Pain terdiam. Buktinya sangat jelas. Bagaimana caranya untuk menghindar?

...

"*Itu tak ada hubungannya. Cinta dan kepercayaan sangatlah berbeda." jawab Conan cepat.

"*Jika kau tak mempercayainya, bagaimana bisa kau memberikan hatimu untuk dijaganya begitu juga sebaliknya?" tanya Hinata yang lagi-lagi membungkam pasangan sebelah dan membuat semua penonton bertepuk tangan. Itu benar. Jika Conan tak mempercayai Pain. Tak mungkin dia mau berpacaran dengan. pain.

...

"*Ak~"

"*Waktunya 15 menit sudah habis. Sekarang mari mulai kembali dari Pain dan Conan." ucap sang mc yang membuat lega Conan dan Pain.

"*Waktu dimulai dari saat kalian berbicara."

.

"*Jika kau diberi pilihan. Kau atau dia yang mati. Siapa yang kau pilih?" tanya Conan.

"*Dia." jawab Hinata tanpa ragu yang membuat Conan tersenyum tipis.

"*Sepertinya kau juga tak lebih mencintainya dari nyawamu itu." ucap Conan mengejek.

"*Tidak kau salah." sela Naruto.

"*Jika dia meninggalkanku. Hidupku akan sangat menderita dan akhirnya aku akan mengikutinya(mati). Dia tak ingin aku menderita. Itu sebabnya dia ingin aku yang terlebih dulu meninggalkannya. Ini adalah pengorbanan. Membuktikan betapa besar cintanya padaku meskipun pada akhirnya dia akan mengikutiku(mati)." sambung Naruto datar.

"*lebih baik mati daripada tersiksa. Karena aku sangat mencintainya aku tak ingin dia tersiksa." sambung Hinata.

"*Jika begitu mengapa kau tak memilih mati secara bersamaan?" tanya Conan cepat.

"*Dia akan merasa bersalah dan tak tenang karena terus berpikir dialah penyebab aku mati. Bahkan di alam sana pun dia tak akan berani mencintaiku karena takut dialah menyebabkan aku mati." jawab Hinata yang kembali membuat Conan terdiam. Rasanya jawaban singkat mereka sangat mencekik.

.

"*Lantas bagaimana menurutmu? Kau membiarkan dirimu mati dan bagaimana dengan Hinata yang kau tinggalkan? Jika pada akhirnya dia mengikutimu pergi. Untuk apa kau mengorbankan nyawamu untuknnya?" tanya Pain pada Naruto.

...

"Aku akan menghamilinya agar dia punya alasan untuk tetap hidup." jawab Naruto datar yang membuat Hinata menatapnya. Sedangkan membuat para penonton hampir menyemburkan tawa mereka.

"*Hahahaha.. Naruto. Kau benar. Berikan aku high five." jawab Hinata lucu sambil menepuk telapak tangan Naruto.

"*hahaha.. Bagaimana bisa kau ucapkan itu dengan wajah datar itu?" ucap Hinata disela tawanya yang membuat Conan dan Pain menatapnya tak percaya. Apakah mereka tengah bercanda?

"*Ka~"

"*Waktu telah habis." Conan yang kembali menutup mulutnya dan berdecih kesal.

.

.

.

Beberapa kali berdebat kemudian..

"*Sekarang aku akan pilih satu penonton untuk memberikan kedua pasangan ini sebuah pertanyaan. Silahkan angkat tinggi tangan kalian." rata-rata penonton yang langsung mengangkat tinggi tangan mereka dan terus berkata 'aku' 'aku'

"*hmm.. Bagaimana dengan gadis baju pink itu." pinta sang mc ketika ia mengamati sekilas para petunjuk tangan.

Seorang kru yang menyodorkan sebatang mic ke gadis berbaju pink yang ditunjuk tadi.

"*Silahkan berikan pertanyaanmu." Pinta sang mc

"*Untuk Conan dan Hinata. Jika suatu hari kalian menemukan bahwa pasangan kalian selingkuh. Apakah kalian akan menampar selingkuhan pasangan kalian atau menempar pasangan kalian? Dan apa yang akan kalian lakukan pada pasangan kalian setelah itu?" tanya gadis berbaju pink tadi.

"*Mari kita mulai dari Conan." pinta sang mc.

"*Tentu saja aku akan menampar gadis yang berani merebut pasanganku dan aku akan meninggalkan pasanganku yang telah berani menghianatiku." jawab Conan yakin.

"*Bagaimana dengan jawaban Hinata?" tanya sang mc.

"*Tentu saja aku akan marah jika pasanganku menghianatiku tapi aku akan memutuskan pasanganku dan menyerahkan pasanganku pada selingkuhannya jika mereka sungguh saling mencintai. Hanya itu yang bisa aku buktikan bahwa aku benar-benar mencintainya. Dan aku akan sangat berterima kasih pada gadis itu karena dia telah menunjukan padaku bahwa pasanganku bukanlah pasangan yang baik untukku." jawab Hinata menebak.

"*Berterima kasih? Bukankah mau harus menghajarnya karena telah berani merebut pasanganmu?" tanya Conan tak terima dengan jawaban Hinata.

"*Tamu tak akan bisa masuk jika si pemilik hati tak membuka hatinya." jawab Hinata apa adanya. Baiklah. Conan akui. Hal itu memang benar. Mengapa ia tak memikirkan hal itu?

"*Apa ada lagi yang ingin memberi pertanyaan untuk Naruto dan Pain?" tanya sang mc dan banyaknya tangan kembali terangkat.

"*Lelaki berkaos hitam dipinggir atas." ucap sang mc setelah beberapa menit mengamati.

"*Silahkan berikan pertanyaanmu." pinta sang mc ketika sebatang mc sampai ditangannya.

"*Terima kasih. Ah.. Baiklah. Aku ingin bertanya pada Naruto dan Pain. Hinata dan Conan sangat suka mengenakan pakaian minim. Apakah kalian akan melarangnya untuk tak memakainya?" tanya lelaki tadi.

"*Terima kasih atas pertanyaannya. Mari kita mulai dari Pain." pinta sang mc.

"*Jika dia suka maka lakukanlah. Dia boleh melakukan apapun yang dia suka." jawab Pain.

"*Bagaimana dengan Naruto?" tanya sang mc.

"*Dia tak akan memakainya meskipun dia menyukainya." jawab Naruto datar.

"*Mengapa kau begitu yakin?" tanya sang mc.

"*tentu saja, aku bukan pajangan. Aku adalah milik Naruto. Hanya Naruto yang boleh melihat ku *sensorsensor*" sela Hinata cepat.

"*Naruto ku tak sama dengan mu. 'Dia boleh melakukan apapun yang dia suka.' bahh.. Jika Conan bilang dia suka tidur dengan semua lelaki? kau akan tetap mengatakan hal yang sama? Mengapa tak sekalian saja menyuruhnya telanjang di bar daripada memamerkan setengah-setengah tubuhnya kemana-mana?" tanya Hinata sinis.

"*Hei! Jaga mulutmu?!" Marah Conan.

"*Bagaimana pun kau adalah lelaki. Kau yang akan menjaga nya. Jika kau membiarkannya bersikap sesukanya dan tak bisa mengaturnya. Untuk apa kau menjadi seorang lelaki yang berstatus kekasihnya dan mungkin akan menjadi suami?"

"*Mari kita hentikan agruramen ini dan lanjut ke pertanyaan terakhir." ucap sang mc meleraikan.

"Naruto. Pain. Jika kalian diberi dua pilihan. Kalian ingin pasangan kelian lebih kuat dari kalian atau sebaliknya? Mari mulai dari Naruto." tanya sang mc.

"*Aku." jawab Naruto datar.

"*Dan Pain?"

"*Tentu saja Conan." jawab Pain yakin.

"*Dan Conan berikan alasannya mengapa Pain memilih dirimu lebih kuat darinya?"

"Tentu saja dia ingin aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri." jawab Conan yakin.

"*Dan Hinata?"

"*Jika aku lebih kuat darinya, status lelaki itu untuk apa? Kelak dia akan menjadi suamiku. Tentu saja dia harus bisa melindungiku dan mengatur ku. Bukan sebaliknya."

"Pertanyaan nya adalah siapa yang lebih kuat. Jadi jika aku kuat maka Naruto harus lebih kuat dariku agar ia bisa melindungi ku. Dan jika kau memilih Conan lebih kuat. Kau tak akan bisa mengaturnya. Jika kau membuatnya kesal. Maka bersiap-siaplah untuk bersujud padanya." ucap Hinata mengejek dan lucu.

"*Aku tak akan melakukannya." jawab Conan tak terima.

"*berbicara itu sangat gampang." balas Hinata tak perduli.

"*Sama seperti kau mengatakan kau mencintainya lebih dari apapun tapi kau lari seperti seorang pengecut ketika ia sedang mengetes rasa percayamu padanya. Ups..." ucap Hinata mengejek yang membuat Conan menahan suaranya. Sebaiknya ia tak mengungkit hal itu lagi sebelum Hinata menskaknya lagi.

"*Mari kita berhenti sejenak. Baiklah para penonton. Kita akan melewati satu sesi lagi dan menentukan siapa pemenang nya. Jadi jangan kemana-mana."

Plok.. Plokk..plokk

.

.

.

Flasback end..

.

.

.

.

12.52

"Ya.. Begitulah kira-kira." ucap sang pencerita menutup ceritanya.

"Bagaimana sambungannya?" tanya Karin penasaran.

"Ah.. Sesi terakhir. Hanya berbicara soal penutup acara dan pemenangnya. Kau pasti tahu siapa. Pemenangnya dinilai dari pilihan para penonton dan akhirnya diputuskan oleh juri." jawab nya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Conan dan Pain?" tanya Karin lagi.

"Mereka menjadi bualan Di america. Semua berita buruk tentang mereka. Tapi untungnya Hinata menolak mentah-mentah julukan apa itu dan sedikit berceramah dan membela Pain dan Conan. Jadi gossip tentang mereka tak begitu buruk. Setidaknya sedikit lebih baik."

"Apa maksudnya menolak julukan itu?"

"Hinata menolak mentah-mentah julukan itu. Dan awalnya Conan dan Pain tak keluar dari sekolah kita, mungkin karena mereka takut dibilang mereka keluar karena telah kalah ataupun menambah kesan buruk mereka. jadi setiap hari Hinata sengaja mengerjai mereka hingga akhirnya mereka punya alasan untuk pindah."

"Lantas bagaimana dengan karir mereka?"

"Biasa-biasa saja. Gelar itu berbalik lagi pada mereka karena Hinata tak mau menerimanya. Banyak sekali orang-orang disana yang ingin merekrut Hinata dan Naruto untuk jadi model ini itu dan jadi ini itu, nasib baik ditolak mentah-mentah, jika saja Hinata menerimanya maka Pain dan Conan sungguh berakhir. Hinata dan Naruto bahkan menjadi trending topik di America waktu itu. Ada hastag new queen, New king, perfect couple dan bla bla bla.. Semua trending topik tentang mereka. Dan juga coklat buatan Hinata yang sangat menghipnotis mereka. Banyak yang bertanya bagaimana cara membuatnya. Mereka juga banyak memuji tingkah keren Naruto dan jawaban lucu Naruto soal menghamili Hinata waktu itu. Mereka juga sangat terpesona dengan gaya bicara Hinata yang datar tapi menusuk. Dan kau tahu? Awalnya Hinata ingin pergi ditengah-tengah acara karena bosan tapi dia tak ingin imangenya hancur jadi ya begitulah. Bahkan follower instagramnya bertambah dua kali lipat setelah acara itu."

"Wow.. Keren sekali." bisik Karin kagum sambil menatap Hinata yang tertidur dengan posisi duduk dipelukan Naruto. Naruto juga terlihat sudah tertidur. Bukan hanya mereka rata-rata manusia disini juga sudah tertidur.

..

"Haah~ waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Aku tak menyangka sebentar lagi kita akan lulus." ucap lelaki tadi sambil menatap langit. Ia yang tiba-tiba merasa tak rela untuk meninggalkan sekolahnya. Kenangan disana terlalu manis untuk dilepas.

"Kau benar." jawab Karin apa adanya.

"Kau tahu? Sebelum kita lulus, Hinata akan memgumumkan kabar yang menghebohkan."

"Mengapa aku merasa kau mengetahui segalanya soal Hinata?" tanya Karin aneh.

"Aku kan fans beratnya. Hihi."

"Dan omong-omong apa pengumuman menghebohkan nya?" tanya Karin penasaran.

"Nanti kau juga tahu."

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

.

Yo.. Mungkin besok chap terakhir..

Moga suka.. Moga makin bagus..

Bye..bye..


	10. Bad ending!

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Trouble maker 2

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Trouble maker2 by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 10

.

.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu...

Matahari pun sudah kembali meninggi, jam telah menunjuk pukul 07.42, sebuah gedung yang disebut Sekolah Sma Konoha pun mulai dipenuhi manusia-manusia berseragam.

.

Terlihat di salah satu kelas terisi oleh siswa-siswi yang terduduk di bangku masing-masing sambil memasang wajah tak rela, pandangan mereka yang tertuju ke depan, meja dihadapan mereka adapun yang menatap teman didekat mereka.

"Haah~ cepat sekali kita sudah kembali bersekolah. Sebentar lagi kita akan tamat." ucap seorang siswa yang membuat semua penghuni kelas menghela nafas mereka. Mereka sungguh tak rela meninggalkan kelas ini ataupun teman-teman mereka.

"Kau benar. Mengapa waktu selalu berlalu dengan cepat? Belum lulus saja aku sudah merindukan semua temanku. Bagaimana jika lulus nanti?" jawab seorang lelaki. Entahlah. Rasanya berat untuk meninggalkan kelas ataupun sekolah yang dipenuhi memori ini.

"Hei! Hei! Cepat ke lapangan! Hinata sedang bagi-bagi mobil!" teriak seorang yang muncul diambang pintu yang membuat semua penghuni kelas menatapnya terkejut.

"Sungguh?" tanya seorang siswi dengan matanya yang terbuka lebar. Sungguhkah ia tak salah dengar? Ia tahu Hinata sangat kaya tapi sungguhkah?

"Iya. Makanya cepat." jawab lelaki tadi yang langsung berlari pergi dan langsung diikuti oleh semua penghuni kelas.

.

.

"Baiklah. Karena perasaan ku sedang baik. Aku akan bagi-bagi mobil." ucap Hinata senang yang membuat sekumpulan manusia didepannya bersemangat.

Empat lelaki berseragam security dengan satu kotak kerdus berukuran lumayan besar yang entah berisi apa pun menghampiri Hinata.

"Letakan dibawah." Pinta Hinata dan empat lelaki tadi pun meletakkan kotak kardus ditangan masing-masing kelantai yang membuat semua manusia semakin senang. Mereka menebak kotak itu berisi kunci mobil yang hendak dibagikan ke mereka.

"Nah... Silahkan pilih sendiri mobil kalian. Ada banyak sekali macamnya. Aku dan Naruto ingin pergi dulu.. Bye-bye." ucap Hinata bahagia sambil mengengam tangan Naruto dan membawanya pergi keluar. Entahlah. Tak ada yang tahu mereka ingin kemana. Sepertinya mereka ke parkiran.

Sedetik setelah Naruto, Hinata dan empat lelaki berpakaian securty tadi menghilang. sekumpulan manusia dilapangan langsung menyerbu kotak-kotak di hadapan mereka.

"Sabar. Jangan dorong."

"Biarkan aku membukanya." sekumpulan manusia yang terus berdorong membuat beberapa orang yang tengah membuka kardus dihadapan mereka kesusahan.

"Bentar. Sudah mau terbuka." ucap seorang siswi yang sudah berhasil membelah lem yang menutup pintu kardur itu.

...

?

Semua yang langsung terdiam ketika mereka melihat isi kardus yang telah terbuka lebar itu.

"Mobil? Hah?!" ucap seorang lelaki yang masih membeku sambil terus memadangi mobil yang dimaksud Hinata didalam kardus. Bukan hanya dia, tapi semua mata yang menatap isi kardus itu pun membeku, tak percaya.

Ternyata mobil yang dimaksud Hinata adalah mobil mainan ukuran kecil. Ternyata mereka telah ditipu mentah-mentah. Eee? Tidak. Hinata hanya mengatakan mobil. Ia tak bilang mobil apapun. Jadi jelas sekali ini salah mereka yang terlalu berharap ataupun percaya pada Hinata.

"Hm.. Mobil. Iya. Mobil. Mobil. Hm." ucap seorang lelaki berusaha menyakinkan dirinya sambil terus mengangukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyakinkan dirinya jika maksud Hinata adalah mobil mainan dan juga menyakinkan matanya jika ia tak salah lihat.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua bulan berlalu..

Matahari yang sudah kembali meninggi, jam telah menunjuk pukul 09.23 dan berita buruk untuk semua murid kelas tiga adalah hari ini hari terakhir mereka belajar disekolah ini dan berita baiknya mereka telah lulus.

"Hinata, satu stiker untukmu." ucap seorang gadis sambil menempelkan sebuah stiker berbentuk hati ke baju seragam Hinata dibagian pundak. Terlihat seragam Hinata yang dipenuhi stiker sana sini.

"Satu juga untukmu." ucap Hinata sambil menempelkan sebuah stiker hati ke baju gadis tadi.

"Terima kasih." ucap gadis itu dan Hinata pun langsung kembali melangkah pergi menuju kelasnya.

.

.

"Haah~" Hinata menghela lelah nafasnya ketika ia menatap bangkunya yang telah ditumpuk oleh kotak kado, bunga dan kartu. Sangat banyak, sampai berserakan ke lantai bangku sebelah, depan maupun belakang. Bukan lelah karena melihat banyaknya hadiah tapi hatinya terasa berat dan lelah untuk meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Perhatian, perhatian. Semua murid kelas tiga silahkan berkumpul di aula. Sekali lagi. Semua murid kelas tiga silahkan berkumpul di aula." suara speaker yang membuat semua murid yang merasa terpanggil berlarian ke aula begitu juga dengan Hinata.

.

.

Semua murid kelas tiga yang langsung menduduki diri mereka dikursi-kursi yang telah disediakan.

Beberapa menit kemudian ketika tak ada lagi manusia yang berlari memasuki aula.

.

"Perhatian. Kalian pasti tahu hari ini hari terakhir kelian belajar disekolah ini." ucap Tsunade lewat mic ditangannya. Ia yang berdiri di pentas menghadap ke murid-muridnya.

"Hanya sedikit yang ingin aku sampai kan. Aku berharap kalian semua yang lulus bla bla bla."

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian..

"Jadi ambil izajah kalian besok pagi di kantor ku mengerti?" jelas Tsunade yang membuat semua murid bertepuk tangan dan menjawab "iya." Sejujurnya mereka sibuk sendiri saat ceramah panjang kali lebar itu. Entahlah apa yang kepala sekolah katakan.

"Hinata kemarilah. Kau bilang mau buat sebuah pengumuman penting bukan?" pinta Tsunade dan Hinata pun naik ke atas pentas dan menghampiri Tsunade yang terus menatapnya.

.

"Aku sungguh berharap ada lagi siswi sepintar dirimu disekolah ini tapi tanpa kekacauan." ucap Tsunade berharap pada Hinata yang telah berdiri di depannya.

"Aku mau mengulangi satu tahun lagi jika kau mau." jawab Hinata enteng. Satu tahun belajar lagi tak masalah untuknya. Sejujurnya Tsunade senang jika Hinata balik lagi tapi ia tak boleh membiarkan Hinata kembali ke kelas kerena Hinata murid yang sangat berbakat. Ia tak pantas untuk tetap tinggal di sma ini.

"Tak perlu. Kau cukup saja masuk kampus yang bagus dan menjadi murid teladan ataupun menjadi penduduk yang berguna." ucap Tsunade yang kemudian memundurkan dirinya beberapa langkah. Memberi ruang agar Hinata bisa berbicara.

...

"Ehem.. Baiklah, Ada sebuah kabar yang ingin aku sampaikan pada kalian semua." ucap Hinata lewat mic yang membuat semua mata menatapnya serius. Mengapa Hinata terlihat sangat serius?

"Sebenarnya aku hamil." ucap Hinata yang membuat semua mata menatapnya terkejut begitu juga dengan Tsunade.

"Hah?!"

"Hamil?!

"Hinata hamil?! Kapan?!" semua manusia didalam aula yang langsung berbisik-bisik tak percaya dan terkejut. Ada pula yang menatap Naruto yang memasang wajah datarnya. Sungguhkah? Mereka melakukannya? Kapan? Sungguh Hinata tak bercanda?

.

.

.

.

.

"Hanya bercanda. Hehe." ucap Hinata dengan kekehannya yang membuat semua mata kembali tertuju padanya.

"Kita sudah bersama tiga tahun. Tapi kalian tetap saja percaya hal ini. Kalian memang bodoh." ucap Hinata yang membuat semua orang terdiam. Iya. Itu benar. Hinata sering kali mengerjai mereka tapi mengapa mereka masih percaya pada omongan Hinata? mereka sungguh merasa seperti orang bodoh. Terus ditipu mentah-mentah. Haaiizzz, sepertinya Hinata punya kealihan untuk membuat semua orang percaya padanya.

"Baiklah. Baiklah.. Kembali ketopik. Sebenarnya yang ingin aku katakan adalah aku dan Naruto akan menikah." ucap Hinata senang, tapi para pendengar ragu pada apa yang Hinata katakan. Apakah Hinata bercanda lagi?

"Tidak. Aku serius. Kami akan menikah. Acaranya tepat sebulan lagi pada tanggal tt bulan bb, jadi kalian semua harus datang. Mengerti?" jelas Hinata semangat tapi para pendengar berani bersumpah, melihat senyum lebar Hinata membuat mereka ragu untuk pergi ke acara itu. Rasanya seperti ada udang dibalik bakwan. pasti ada rencana tersembunyi dibalik senyum lebar itu.

"Aku akan ingat wajah kalian semua. Jika kalian tak datang, aku akan menghancurkan perusahaan keluarga kalian satu persatu dan mencincang halus seinci demi seinci tubuh kalian. Jadi kalian semua, coba saja kalau berani tak datang di pestaku." ancam Hinata dingin dengan aura membunuhnya yang membuat semua penghuni ruangan berkeringat dingin kecuali Naruto, tentunya.

"Haha.. Tentu saja kami datang." jawab seorang siswa sambil berdiri.

"Iya. Aku juga datang." jawab seorang siswi yang juga ikut berdiri. Asal tahu saja. Hinata lebih dari mampu untuk membangkrutkan perusahaan ayah mereka. Jadi mereka tak mau coba-coba.

"Tenang saja. Kami akan datang. Haha.." jangan salah, tujuan dia menyuruh kami datang hanyalah untuk melihat kami sengsara bukan hal lainnya.

"Iya. Kami datang. Haha." biarkan saja lagi pula itu akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya ia bisa mengerjai kami semua.

"Iya iya." entahlah.. Mengapa gadis cantik itu masih tak berubah? Ia masih saja suka mengerjai kami meskipun lebih jarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu bulan kemudian, tepatnya hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata yang baru akan berlangsung. Jam sudah menunjuk pukul 14.52

.

.

Luar gedung yang sudah dipenuhi manusia-manusia berjas rapi dan bergaun rapi. Mereka adalah tamu di acara yang baru berlangsung di gedung ini. Tapi mengapa banyaknya tamu berpanas-panasan diluar gedung? Mengapa mereka tak masuk saja? Lihatlah mereka semua yang kepasanan karena teriknya matahari. Badan mereka terus berkeringat.

Tidak.. Ini adalah kerjaan sang pengatin. Dia sengaja mengadakan acara di gereja kecil ini dan mengundang banyaknya tamu yang menyebabkan mereka yang tak punya pilihan berdiri diluar. Sudah mereka duga. Bahkan sampai akhir pun Hinata masih mengerjai mereka.

"Toneri. Aku tak yakin pada rencanamu." ucap seorang lelaki ragu, ia yang terus mencoba menyembunyikan diri nya di bayangan gedung sebelah karena teriknya matahari yang terus membuat dirinya berkeringat. Baju di punggung nya sampai basah.

"Tenang saja. Dia tak akan bisa melakukan apapun selama aku melindungi kalian." jelas Toneri menyakinkan.

"Silahkan cium pengantinmu." suara speaker dari dalam gedung yang membuat semua mata tertuju pada pintu gereja yang tertutup sedari tadi. Lihatlah betapa kejamnya Hinata, ia pun meminta menutup pintu itu ketika ia masuk. Ia sungguh iblis berwujud seorang gadis cantik. Seperti yang sering dikatakan. Terkadang bercandaannya kelewatan.

"Baiklah. Ini kali terakhirnya kita bisa membalas dendam." jawab seorang lelaki berubah pikiran ketika ia menepuk pundak Toneri.

"Aku setuju. Ini bukan benci melainkan mengajari." sela seorang gadis. Hanya ini satu satunya kesempatan mereka untuk mengajari si gadis pembuat masalah itu.

"Mari masuk." ajak Toneri yakin.

.

.

Bamm.. Pintu gedung yang dibuka lebar yang membuat semua mata menuju pada sang pembuka pintu. Terlihat Toneri dan sekumpulan manusia disana. Mereka melangkah masuk menghampiri Hinata dan Naruto yang masih berada di altar bersama seorang pendeta.

Toneri dan rekannya yang menghentikan langkah mereka ketika mereka berjarak lima meter dari Hinata dan Naruto yang masih menatapnya.

"Toneri? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata tak suka.

Plakk.. Sebuah telur yang mendarat sempurna di gaun Hinata yang membuat mata dan mulut Hinata berbentuk O, menatap tak percaya telur yang mengotori gaunnya dan Toneri yang berani melempar telur itu padanya.

"Kau sungguh ingin mati?" ucap Hinata menahan amarahnya sambil terus menatap ke arah Toneri.

Plakk.. Sebuah telur malah mendarat di kepala Hinata yang membuat wajah Hinata berpaling.

"Hinata, kuharap kau tak lupa apa yang telah kau lakukan di pesta pernikahan pamanku dua minggu lalu." ucap Toneri mengingatkan.

"Ayolah. Itu kecelakaan." jawab Hinata tak suka pembicaraan itu kembali di ungkit.

"Oh.. Kecelakaan." balas Toneri tak suka. Bagaimana bisa itu disebut kecelakan? Awalnya Hinata pergi ke pesta pernikahan paman Toneri, tentunya Toneri yang ajak untuk menjadi pasangannya. Hinata sengaja pergi dengan memakai gaun pernikahan. sengaja menduduki tempat sang pengantin dan ia mengusir semua tamu, menghancurkan tempat itu ketika sebiji tutup anggur yang dibuka mempelai pria tak sengaja mendarat dikepalanya. Tentu saja Hinata menggila karena tamu disana menertawainya. Karena hal itu Toneri menjadi sasaran marah oleh paman dan ibunya. Hinata yang menjadi pasangannya waktu itu menghancurkan acara pernikahan pamannya. Tak bisa dikatakan betapa menyesalnya Toneri saat itu. Ingin sekali ia mencekik Hinata tapi ia tak bisa. Seharusnya Toneri mungkin sudah menebak hal ini akan terjadi tapi ia malah tidak menghiraukannya. Jika saja waktu itu Karin tak sakit. Ia tak akan perlu mengajak Hinata dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu memang tak berubah. Selalu berbuat seenaknya saja.

"Kau harus di beri pelajaran Hinata." ucap Toneri tak suka yang membuat Hinata sedikit ragu. Entahlah. Ia menjadi gelisah melihat wajah Toneri itu.

"Toneri. Baiklah. Maafkan aku." jawab Hinata dengan wajah menyesalnya.

"Kau bahkan tak menemui pamanku dan meminta maaf padanya. Bukankah kau berpikir itu keterlaluan?" tanya Toneri tak senang.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencarinya setelah ini." jawab Hinata pasrah. Baiklah. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, itu menang salahnya. Sungguh. Hinata menyesal.

"Jadi bisakah hentikan ini? Kau tak mau menghancurkan pestaku bukan?" tanya Hinata berharap tapi sayangnya tak cukup untuk membuat Toneri luluh.

"Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya. Kau harus dikasih pelajaran agar kau jerah." jawab Toneri yakin yang membuat Hinata menatapnya terkejut.

"Ayah. Ibu.." panggil Hinata manja pada ayah dan ibunya yang terduduk tak jauh darinya. Mereka terlihat tak perduli sama sekali.

"Toneri benar, putriku. Kami sudah berbincang semalam. Kau harus diberi pelajaran agar kau jerah." jawab Hiashi pasrah. Hinata sudah sangat sering membuat orang lain dalam masalah dan membuat malu dirinya, Jadi biarkan saja ia dipermalukan hari ini, Hiashi sudah angkat tangan untuk mengajari Hinata, jadi biarlah hal ini terjadi. Ini masih tak seberapa dengan apa yang telah Hinata lalukan selama ini dan dimana-mana. Ia merasa telah menjadi ayah yang buruk.

"Ayakyaaaah!" teriak Hinata terkejut ketika sekantong tepung tiba-tiba mendarat dikepalanya yang membuat rambut dan wajahnya memutih. Toneri pasti sudah merencakan dan menyiapkan semua tepung dan telur itu dari awal.

Bukk..plak..plakk..bukk..

"Haaaaa.. Naruto." Naruto yang langsung memeluk Hinata. Menghalangi agar tepung dan telur tak mendarat ke badan Hinata. Sejujurnya mereka sadar mereka keterlaluan pada Naruto, Naruto tak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang telah Hinata lakukan tapi tak apalah. Anggap saja ini kado pernikahannya.

Plak.. Buk..buukk.. Semua tepung dan telur yang terus mengenai punggung dan kepala Naruto.

Hinata yang masih bersembunyi di pelukan Naruto sedangkan pendeta tadi yang sudah kabur entah kemana.

"Hiks.. Naruto.." air mata Hinata yang mulai berjatuhan. Gara-gara dirinya Naruto mendapat masalah.

"Sejujur nya aku tak membencimu, Hinata. Tapi kelakuanmu sungguh harus diberi pelajaran agar kau jerah." ucap seorang lelaki yang masih sibuk melempari telur ke arah Hinata. Sumpah. Ia sama sekali tak membenci Hinata. Hanya saja kelakuan Hinata yang whatever itu sangat keterlaluan. Ia pantas di beri pelajaran. Setidaknya biarlah dia jerah dan tak melakukannya lagi.

"Hiks..hiks.. Hentikan!" pinta Hinata dengan wajahnya yang masih bersembunyi di dada bidang Naruto.

"Hinata, aku akan selalu melindungi mu." Ucap Naruto yang masih bertahan pada posisinya. Baiklah. Ini salahnya karena selalu membiarkan Hinata bersikap seenaknya.

"Hiks.. Maafkan aku Naruto." ucap Hinata meyesal. Karenanya pesta pernikahan mereka kacau dan Naruto harus menerima lemparan tepung dan telur itu.

Bukk..plak.. Buk..

"Ini salahku, sebagai lelaki seharusnya aku bisa mengatur mu. Maafkan aku karena selalu membiarkan mu." jawab Naruto menyesal. Sejujurnya ini tak begitu buruk karena sebentar lagi ia akan menyaksikan film action LIVE.

.

Bukk..plakk..buk..

"Kalau begitu satu kali lagi. Biarkan aku selesaikan masalah ini dengan caraku." pinta Hinata ketika ia menghentikan air matanya yang mengalir. Ia akan menghajar para manusia brengsek yang telah berani melempar tepung dan telur itu ke suaminya.

"Hanya sekali." jawab Naruto dan Hinata pun mengangukkan kepalanya. Hinata tahu ini pasti karmanya, ia mungkin pantas mendapatkannya, tapi hanya kali ini. Biarkan dia menjadi egois, ohh.. Hinata kan memang selalu egois. Hmm.

Naruto yang langsung menyingkirkan badannya yang melindungi Hinata.

Tapp.. Semua orang yang langsung berhenti melempar ketika satu tangan Hinata berhasil menangkap sebutir telur yang melayang kearahnya.

Kreekk.. Tangan Hinata yang meremukkan telur yang ditangkap nya tadi yang cukup membuat sekumpulan manusia pembuat gaduh terdiam. Perasaan mereka menjadi tak enak.

"Ayah.. Sebuah pesta yang kacau tak begitu memalukan untukku." ucap Hinata sambil menatap ayahnya yang juga menatapnya. Ehem! Perasaan Hiashi jadi tak enak.

"Tapi jika kalian berani menyakiti Naruto ku, aku akan mematahkan tangan kalian." ucap Hinata mengancam sambil menatap sekumpulan orang yang masih berdiri di hadapannya dengan jarak yang sama. Mereka semua terlihat mematung, menunjukan wajah gelisah. Perasaan mereka semakin tak enak.

"Toneri, kau benar. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa pada perusahaan mereka jika kau melindungi mereka tapi itu tak berarti aku tak bisa mematahkan tangan mereka." ucap Hinata sambil melepaskan sepasang higheelnya dengan cara menendangnya.

Baiklah... Semua yang merasa ikut membuat onar semakin sangat gelisah begitu juga dengan Toneri sang pengajak. Perlukah diingatkan lagi? Hinata sungguh berani membunuh mereka semua tak perduli apapun yang akan terjadi padanya.

Kedua tangan Hinata yang menyobek gaun nya dibagian lutut hingga menampakkan setengah jejang kakinya. Kini tubuhnya terasa sangat ringan kerena setengah gaun berat itu telah di enyahkan dari tubuhnya.

!

"Sialan! Kemari jika berani!" marah Hinata yang langsung berlari menghampiri segerombolan manusia pengacau yang langsung membalikkan badan mereka dan berdorong keluar dengan takut dan panik.

"Kyaaahhh! Cepat!"

"Hinata! Maafkan aku!"

"Toneri sialan! Kau membuat kami dalam masalah!" entahlah. Aura Hinata membuat badan mereka merespon dengan sendirinya, mengatakan saat ini jalan yang terbaik adalah kabur!

"Kita akan mati! Cepat keluar!"

"Maafkan aku karena mendengarkan Toneri!" semua yang masih sibuk berdorongan untuk keluar. Lagi-lagi dengan bodohnya mereka berpikir rencana ini akan berakhir dengan damai. Mengapa mereka bisa lupa jika orang ini adalah Hinata! HINATA Sang TROUBLE MAKER! Tak ada kata happy ending jika mencari masalah dengannya! Mengapa mereka bisa lupa? Padahal mereka sering mengatakannya dengan sangaaaaaatt jelas...!

Hiashi dan istrinya yang menyandarkan pungung mereka ke sandaran kursi sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Mereka bahkan terlalu lelah untuk menghela kasar nafas mereka. Bagaimana mereka bisa lupa tingkah anak kesayangan mereka ini?

Tapi baiklah, Hiashi mengaku. Ini salahnya karena telah mengizinkan Toneri melaksanakan rencana ini dengan bodoooohhhnya! Hiashi berpikir hal ini akan berjalan lancar tapu sayangnya.. Hah~ Ia harus bersiap-siap dikejar wartawan lagi.

Naruto yang memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku dan menatap Hinata yang baru menjadi istrinya berlari menghampiri sekumpulan manusia yang tersangkut dipintu, mereka terus saja berteriak histeris dan berdorong keluar tapi sayangnya mereka tersangkut karena tak ada yang mau mengalah untuk membiarkan yang lainnya keluar terlebih dahulu.

Sejujurnya ini tak masalah buat Naruto jika istrinya membuat kekacauan. Toh.. Hinata bisa membereskannya dengan cepat dan sempurna. Lagi pula ia sudah berjanji, ini akan jadi terakhir kalinya dan hmm tak bisa dipungkiri jika Naruto suka melihat Toneri dihajar Hinata.

.

!

"Toneri sialan. Kau membuat masalah dengan orang yang salah." ucap Hinata datar dan dingin ketika satu tangannya berhasil mengapai kerah belakang baju Toneri yang terus berdorong keluar yang membuat Toneri membeku. Keringat yang terus dan semakin membasahi pelipis Toneri. Jantungnya yang seketika hendak meloncat dari tempatnya, badannya yang langsung bergetar hebat.

Hinata dan Toneri mungkin memang teman sejak kecil. Mereka mungkin teman baik. Mereka mungkin memang sudah akrab lagi dua tahun ini. Toneri mungkin lelaki, Toneri mungkin pandai, Toneri mungkin pintar, Toneri mungkin jago bela diri tapi sepertinya rencana untuk tetap melempar tepung ataupun telur kearah Naruto yang berstatus suami Hinata dan orang Tercinta Hinata adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah ia lakukan pada temannya yang dijuluki sang trouble maker ini!

"Toneri akan matii!"

"Gila! Kita akan mati!" semua manusia yang semakin berdorong panik ketika mereka melirik ke arah Toneri yang berhasil ditangkap Hinata. Toneri bahkan terlihat tak berani bernafas.

"Kita akan tamat!" ucap seorang lelaki panik. Ini adalah bad ending untuk kami semua...!

.

.

.

"Hi-Hi-Hiinata.. a-aku me-men-menyesal...!"

.

.

.

.

Tamat..

.

.

Yoo.. Udh tamat.. Hmm.. Menurut aku fic ini ga begitu bagus.. Maaf ya semuanya.. Moga aja next fic nya bisa lebih bagus.. Makasih karena udh baca fic ini, makasih karena udh suka ma fic ini, thank supportnya.. Sampai ketemu di cerita selanjutnya.

Tinggalkan review jika berkenan..

Bye-bye


End file.
